


Maleun

by abcd



Series: Black Butterfly [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd/pseuds/abcd
Summary: “Do you remember all these stories about evil wizards and blood thirsty dragons? About malignant gods and demons torturing humans? About horrible alien monsters destroying Earth? Bear no doubt, child: there’s no worse monster than human…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a very merry Christmas!
> 
> I thought a lot about this story whether I should share it or not... In the end, I decided to post it. However I can't promise you that I'd be able to update as often as I did with Deities Chessboard. I hope you'll like it.

_“Tony Stark, aka Ironman, was cheerful albeit laconic to his last encounter with reporters who ‘ambushed’ him outside the Avengers’ Tower …”_

The small TV on the counter was babbling and everything was perfectly heard since this filthy little store didn’t have more than two people inside.

 _“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s get serious here…Avengers don’t feel any – how to call it? – displeasure because Superman formed a superhero team”_ the man’s slightly ironic voice addressed the garrulous reporters. _“C’mon…We aren’t some basketball team afraid of losing some cup…”_ his voice became dead serious. _“As the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ironman I’m satisfied that the bad guys of this world – or any world – will have more heroes thwarting their plans. I reassure the people of this planet that the Avengers and Justice League will fight united for this planet’s safety – besides, we have done this twice already …”_

His eyebrow trembled upwards as the corner of his eye fell on the small, old fashioned TV the owner had on his counter; it was more a scar made of dried blood than an eyebrow. Footage from different occasions where different superheroes – he didn’t know their names and frankly didn’t give a damn – were shown stopping a bank heist and then an attack to a silver limousine that seemed endless.

He quickly took his eye of the screen since there was nothing of interest for him: rich guys in fancy, expensive armors or others sponsored by the rich were saving the world so that their rich friends continue living their opulent lives. Nothing of this had any impact on his life or the lives of the people living in the city’s guts…

“Her’…” the sturdy owner gave him a bill and some coins for the things he brought him.

He looked the ragged sack with the cans and bottles he left on the floor; since morning he was dragging his feet all over the garbage piles to gather them and now it was late afternoon: maybe his ‘merchandise’ was worthy of more yet the only think he cared about was paying for his night in the Dumpster. And there were some more pennies which he could use otherwise so it was fine.

“Is ther’ a problem?” the owner scowled.

He denied that with a small negative motion because his head was in pain and more movement would worsen things.

“Then bit it!”

He was already shifting his body to leave and clumped his way to the door.

_“Mr. Stark, are the rumors true?”_

_“Bruce Wayne is really missing?”_

_Tony Stark’s beaming face maintained its shine yet with the corner of his eye he met Pepper Potts’ eyes. Tony Stark smiled._

_“Bullshit!” he spat. “I just spoke with him on the phone” he chuckled._

_“His last appearance in Gotham was months ago!”_

_“He is in Malibu with his loved ones and I’m in a hurry to go there too for the Christmas. Merry Christmas, guys!”_

He opened the door and the bone cracking cold attacked him at once piercing his ragged, dirty jacket. But the assault of the happy Christmas melodies was worse.

The junk shop he just left was away from the central market street yet he shuffled to the drug store that was closer to the dreadful commotion of holiday shoppers. He was going to buy some painkillers with the spare money: Owls, the owner of the Dumpster, was too stingy with the painkillers he gave him and he didn’t want to depend on him.

The store had Christmas decorations fitting the entire areas jolly, bright atmosphere. Some people carrying presents and fancy bags almost fell on him.

He didn’t remember a thing from his past or even his name but he was sure that he hated Christmas…Hated? Or just made him sad?

Suddenly, he jerked backwards. He almost crushed on the front window of the drug store: that was happening often when he was absent minded. He scowled at the reflection: his face. Cheeks and jaw was covered by thick brown, facial hair stuck together with mud; his skin was covered with a mix of mud and dried blood; deep wounds filled with dry blood, scars and some patches of filthy old gauge. His mucky hair fell on his shoulders and almost covered his eyes.

His face was ugly, appalling but this filled him with relief without being able to explain why…

He pushed his cold legs in the store and he felt his body rejoicing the warmth: there were many people inside since the store was selling more things than drugs. Some of them looked at him curiously and some disgusted yet he didn’t care and moved slowly to the stand with the painkillers.

He saw with the corner of his eye a boy around eight years old who stood in front of the stand next to his; he had black hair and big blue eyes. The stand had cheap, pocket books. The boy was holding a book and his eyes were mesmerized.

He squinted to read the title because the bright light of the store blinded him: “Murder on the Orient Express”. The boy clearly wanted the book and very reluctantly he left it back in its place to run to an adult who stood in the queue to pay.

“I know that boy” he heard a woman whispering to her friend. “His father was fired some months ago and since then they hardly make ends meet. I heard that he is ill too…No Santa for him I guess.”

He shrugged as he saw the painkillers he wanted: no prescription needed. He grabbed the quantity his money could buy. But then he saw the boy casting a fleeting glance at the book stand.

He pressed his lips cursing his heart that filled with sorrow. In a whim he left the painkillers back to the stand and making sure that the boy wasn’t looking, took the book and dragged his feet to the other cashier.

Thankfully, his money was enough. As he past behind the boy, slipped the book inside his backpack and left the store as fast as his legs permitted him.

 He moved to his destination: the torn shoes made nothing to protect his feet from the icy, wet street – the snow from the morning snowfall was piled in the edges of the street and some snowflakes began falling again.

He yanked his head and looked the sky: a huge dark patch. However suddenly waves of blue, green and red neon light illuminated the darkness and his foggy mind along with a sensation of flying: he knew that this wasn’t true; maybe he saw it in a TV in some store’s front window.

There were no stars – what did he expect from a big city? But he had the certainty that even in a big city the sky could be filled with stars in Christmas. He could even see them right now as the blackout put out every light in the grim city…

He shook his head realizing that there wasn’t any blackout except in his head; he looked down: he should stop these hallucinations; maybe the whiteness of the snow would clean his tangled mind…He frowned; on the snow, he saw the outline of a snow angel – a snow angel with only one wing and then the traces of small paws and then he heard a kitten meowing and a little girl laughing: the most melodic laughter he ever heard.

His heart felt warm but he clutched his head because these things never happened: they were creations of his shitty mind. He took a deep breath and moved his legs to his destination; far from the people and into the dumpster. Maybe the others in the Dumpster were right to call him nuts and crazy because he was seeing things all the time – things that weren’t true…

He moved like a ghost through the clean, pristine, bright pavements to the dirty, damaged, dark ones. The merry, well dressed people with the multicolored bags gave their place to beggars, prostitutes, drunks, homeless people – all of them a blur; shadows around him as he pushed himself to move faster to the haven of the Dumpster.

He gave the money to the huge thug who guarded the door of the old factory. The premises had been abandoned to rot yet a clever man took the derelict place and turned it into a shelter for the low-lives who floated in the city’s cesspool – taking his rent of course.

Broken old furniture taken from the garbage: a mice-eaten armchair with three legs; a filthy sofa with his guts hanging out. Mixed with the rusty, damaged equipment of the factory. There was light cast from the flames inside the metallic barrels and under the shadows people like piles of flesh sat in the corners and others in companies laughed and cursed around the fires.

There wasn’t empty space near any metallic barrel – he was late - so he settled some feet away. Some warmth reached him even there and he was happy to be far from the others: clusters of people like him drinking beers, doing drugs and making too much noise for his aching head. And he was tired, so tired that his eyes closed almost immediately.

Something grabbed him from the lapels and lifted him crashing him to the wall. He opened his eyes: Owls was glaring at him.

“I…I paid” he stuttered.

“Where did ya find the money?” he hissed. “Ya’re too pathetic to steal an’ my lads didna see ya beg.”

“I didn’t beg…” he whispered and closed his eyes because a wave of pain stabbed his head. “I gathered cans and bottles…and sold them…”

Owls chuckled.

“Oh! Ya’re a smart guy, huh, ...pretty?”

His thugs who had gathered around sniggered on ‘’pretty’’.

The clenching on his lapels became stronger and his heart beat faster. The boss’ face came closer.

“Don’t ya ever do that again! I ordered ya to beg or steal, Scars.”

Scars - that was how everyone called him - licked his dirty lips.

“I don’t beg or steal…” he mumbled but Owls’ snort made him close his eyes.

“Ya’ll do whatever I want, ya lousy piece of shit! Or else I’ll kick ya out a here! How long ya think ya’ll last out there, huh?! Remember how they were ready to cut ya in pieces?”

He nodded.

“Nice ya remember somethin’…I saved yar filthy ass, remember? So when I say ya’ll beg, ya will! ‘Cause I said it!

Scars blinked scared and nodded again: no, he didn’t want to be again out with hostile people lurking around. The boss and his thugs were mocking and harsh with him but at least he had a shelter, some food and painkillers that stopped the pain – and really, Owls had saved his miserable hide. Scars didn’t remember anything from his past but at least he could remember the new things that happened to him.

The boss’ hard face cracked from a satisfied smirk. Scars could feel the man’s sadist elevation from feeling his weak pray’s fear. But instead of letting him go, he wanted more fear: the boss clenched more his lapels causing Scars’ surprised huff.

“Exactly, pretty. Ya owe me so even if I fuck ya, ya’ll thank me! Understood?”

Scars tensed and began trembling on that without his own volition and his eyes lowered.

The smirk on Owls’ face became wider.

“Are ya nuts?! I’m not so pervert to fuck a freak like ya!” he exclaimed with disgust and laughed turning his gaze to his thugs who laughed too.

Scars felt relief as the unexplained terror slowly left his body.

“No turkey for ya tonight” the boss said indifferent and Scars just nodded without daring to look at him. “An’ ya’ll sleep away from the fire for disobeyin’ me!”

He dragged the man far from the barrel and threw him to a corner covered with thick spider webs and debris. Scars hoped that he’d be left in peace now because the only thing he wanted right now was to sleep in hopes that his head would stop aching.

But Owls stayed above him glaring at him with his brown eyes.

“Ah! An’ no painkiller present from Santa…”

Scars’ eyes widened looking at him. He needed his painkillers especially now he didn’t buy his own.

“No, please…I brought you the money…” he mumbled in his croaky voice.

The boss cocked an eyebrow smiling with malice.

“Not the way I ordered ya…” he hissed. “Some pain will teach ya to know better next time.”

Scars gulped but chose to not answer anything to not make things worse. Owls released his jacket letting him fall hard on the floor and stood sweeping his hands on his long parka jacket. He turned to leave but stopped and turned again to Scars’ cowering mass leaning above him.

“For a pathetic, useless turd, ya smell…um…nice?”

He cackled and headed to his men leaving the man alone.

Scars closed his eyes and gathered his body to a ball, hugging his sides trying to warm himself. It was very cold but he had the vague certainty that he was used to that. And to the pain that hammered his head.

He was exhausted…His fatigue towered the cold, the hunger, even the pain. At least, the boy from the drug store would be happy… What a stupid thought! He was a fool: he should have thought of himself and buy the painkillers.

His eyes closed and his mind filled with the echo of a Christmas song: it was distant, as if coming from the city’s downtown but Scars knew that it was inside his head. The Little Drummer… and the melody came from…

He saw a beautiful toy angel that emanated crystal shine as it was flying around a huge, lovely Christmas tree; the song came from the angel. Someone took a toddler from the armpits and lifted him to reach the tree’s top where he left the angel floating.

Scars was sure that in his forgotten past he had seen that Hollywood movie in a cheap TV set but he knew that it was pointless to try to remember which movie was.

 

_“Any news?”_

_The man’s voice was careful, almost shy, obviously admitting that he had no right to ask but his agony urged him to do it._

_Tony was ready to climb the ladder to his waiting jet in the New York private airport of the Stark Industries; Pepper had already gone inside and the engines were on ready to take off._

_He cast his gloomy eyes on the sturdy, horribly dressed reporter._

_“Now it’s not the time for statements, Mr. Kent” he spat and made to pass him._

_But Kent made one step and blocked his way._

_“Please, Mr. Stark. Nobody is going to learn anything, you know that. You can trust me.”_

_Tony had no mood but still those last words made him snort._

_“After everything you’ve done to him?” he shook his head. “You have no right to ask anything or in fact be in front of me.”_

_Clark lowered his head but gritted his teeth._

_“I know that what I’ve done is irredeemable but…you know what made me do it…You know that I wouldn’t have done anything if they didn’t…” he stopped abruptly because he didn’t want to make excuses. “I don’t ask for anything, Tony…only to know if you had any news. Justice League is doing everything to find him.”_

_Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes._

_“You’re too few…” he said._

_“Yes but we have affiliates all over the world; we can help, Tony. Especially, if we join our forces once again.”_

_Tony’s eyes blurred, lost in a sudden thought: it was Batman who always united them…Bruce._

_Kent’s eyes were filled with agony that seemed so honest. Tony shook his head and without a word took from the inner pocket of his long coat something and opened his palm showing it to him; only for a second before closing his fist again._

_But it was enough for the reporter to get the message. As he was bypassing him, Tony caught with the corner of his eye Kent’s pained realization._

Tony Stark had his eyes set on the small table in front of him. His private jet’s flying was completely soundless so nothing was able to drive him out of his thoughts.

His hand was closed around something and it was obvious from his stare that this object was the center of his reverie.

He felt rather than heard Pepper approaching but didn’t acknowledge her before she sat in the seat opposite him. Her eyes fell on Tony’s fist.

“Soon we’ll be at Malibu.”

Tony nodded almost mechanically and looked at her.

“Are you going to tell them?” she asked compassionately.

Tony pressed his lips and let the object he has holding fall on the shiny, wooden surface. Pepper gulped seeing the black gem.

“That I found the Black Butterfly?” he asked almost aggressively. “That a dork was ready to sell it at ebay? That he didn’t know anything about Bruce?”

He let the gem on the table and raffled his hair.

“Fury and his agents will continue the interrogations and the research” Pepper said as if this could make some change.

Tony crooked his mouth and huffed.

“I wish I was the missing one…”

“Why?”

“Because Bruce would have found me no matter what…I, on the other hand…” he shook his head. “Fury was right: I’m not a detective.”

Pepper stood and touched his upper arm.

“We’ll find him, Tony.”

He pursed his lips and then brushed her hand.

“I almost died in that fuckin’ area where Bruce disappeared…” he said without finishing his grim thought.

“But you didn’t die and Bruce isn’t dead either” Pepper answered with conviction having guessed his untold fear.

Tony turned and met her eyes thoughtful.

“Bruce would never let behind the Black Butterfly – willingly” _at least, the Dagger was safely stashed in the Manor: Bruce didn’t want to risk taking it with him._

“Tony, don’t lose your hope” Pepper insisted stabbing him with her almost angry eyes.

He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, I won’t repeat the same mistake” he sighed cocking his eyebrows. “Last time I believed him dead and I did nothing to find him – I let him rot in Hell for eighteen years. This won’t happen again!” his eyes fell again on the black diamond that had lost most of its glow. “Though…I can’t be very optimistic, can I? If he was alive he’d have contacted us…somehow, or we would have found him. If someone had kidnapped him they’d have called for ransom…”

Pepper crossed her arms over her chest.

“Bruce knows how to protect himself” she replied sullen.

Tony nodded.

“Yeah, but his actions there had provoked their hatred and wrath…”

“If they had managed to capture or kill him, now they’d have been bragging with their stupid videos.”

Tony looked at her.

“I suppose you’re right” he inhaled deeply. “He should have stayed here after everything he’s been through; to get some well deserve rest.”

Pepper shook her head.

“Can you blame him though for leaving?”

Tony pressed his lips thoughtful.

“No… yet I don’t understand why he didn’t let me go with him. Bruce, you stubborn littl’…”

“I guess he needed to do some things alone…”

Tony crooked his mouth.

“He did ask Selina to go there…” he mumbled thoughtful.

Pepper frowned.

“Is this envy for Selina?”

Tony inhaled.

“No…” he said what he truly felt. “I guess, her presence was more discreet than Tony Stark’s… and I wouldn’t want to be in her shoes right now…”

Pepper nodded and Tony yanked his head.

“Damn! Last Christmas was so good! The best Christmas I ever had…and now…It’s like someone is fucking with me!”

“Are you going to tell them about the Black Butterfly?”

Tony closed his eyes.

“I want to not tell them: this Christmas is already too fucked up…poor Alfred!”

Pepper shook her head.

“At least, the boys are with him.”

Tony nodded.

“Yeah…the house won’t be completely like a graveyard” he sighed and looked again the lonely gem. “Still something nudges me to not hide the truth.”

 

Selina’s eyes wandered over the dark vastness of the quiet ocean. She stood in front of the invisible whole wall window on the hovering side of Tony’s home. Her arms hugged her ribs.

She was so absorbed in her grim thoughts that she didn’t hear Steve’s footsteps approaching and she turned her head only when his arms wrapped her waist.

“Merry Christmas, Sel” he said carefully because he knew her emotional state.

She grunted but accepted Steve’s soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

“This can’t be Christmas, Steve!” she snapped. “Even during Falcone’s tyranny every Christmas we were together – even for a couple of minutes…But we were together! Now I don’t know where he is; I don’t know even if he is…”

Steve touched softly her lips with his index finger.

“Don’t say it…He’ll be alright.”

Selina shook her head.

“I shouldn’t have let him alone there – I should have stayed with him; I should have insisted to return together.”

Steve brushed her upper arms; his eyes were sad.

“But you told us that he stayed to finish some affairs and…”

Light footsteps were heard on the glistening dark blue granite floor and Selina turned to see Hero running to her meowing with his complaining way. She squatted and took him in her arms.

“Come here, Hero…You miss your friend, don’t you?”

Steve smiled and petted the cat’s head.

“He became a beautiful adult cat…” he said. “He managed to escape Alfred too…” he chuckled.

Selina brushed Hero’s head and smiled fondly though it couldn’t defeat her eyes heavy sadness.

“Yeah, Alfred was busy speaking with Lucius; poor Alfred is heartbroken but makes everything to keep me and the boys hoping. And he wanted to make sure that…”

She stopped abruptly and bit her lips; Steve frowned.

“ _To make sure that_?”

Selina pressed her lips.

“That everything is ready for the Haven’s Christmas party; that the presents are delivered to children hospitals and every other thing is taken care exactly as Bruce would…” she huffed. “To the Hell…I hate this phrase…it’s like…as if Bruce is no longer…as if he is…”

Steve understood.

“Alfred made sure that everything will be exactly as Bruce wants” he said seriously meeting Selina’s green eyes.

She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly.

“Thank you” she said.

Steve reflected her smile.

“Just stop blaming yourself, okay?” he cocked his eyebrows for emphasis. “Bruce asked you to escort back home someone very important to him…”

Dick and Jason were talking and Alfred’s calm polite voice sounded from somewhere in the house.

“Miss Maleun…”

 

_Seven months ago…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven months ago…_

“I think you should use your left leg…”

Oliver Queen dressed in blue tracksuit stopped in midair his round kick and turned to look at his companion. His surprise was etched over his sweaty face.

The lights were on as the last rays of the evening sun weren’t enough to illuminate the vast premises of the gym. Most of the gym’s organs were special equipment for the training of people with impairments in mobility but this wasn’t a problem since there were also training organs for more general use serving the different phases of rehabilitation. So Oliver had the chance to make some practice while Bruce worked on the other organs.

In the background, cheery voices came from the internal pool’s hall.

Once Bruce finished his program under Matt’s careful supervision (Bruce’s tendency to overexert himself made that necessary), the physiotherapist left and Oliver asked Bruce’s opinion about his progress in combat movements.

The billionaire was determined to continue Bagdana’s action as the Arrow – with the difference of being focused on fighting crime - so he was taking lessons in martial arts. Oliver had already made some patrols as the Arrow relying just in the archery skills he inherited from the demon yet Bruce suggested that he should master some combat skills because there was always the possibility of having to fight for his life.

Bruce was watching him carefully studying Queen’s posture and effectiveness as he kicked the black heavy bag.

After the end of his personal training program, he had returned to the confinement of his wheelchair. He had made huge improvement in walking but still he didn’t have much stamina to walk all the time independently so he was using the chair much more than he would like.

Oliver walked to Bruce thoughtful.

“But I’m right handed and in all the sports I was engaged my right leg was my good one…”

Bruce shook his head.

“You told me that you face some difficulties so why not trying your left leg?”

Oliver pursed his lips: he wasn’t confident about his left leg but he trusted Bruce’s judgment so he returned to the heavy bag and repeated the round kick this time using his left leg. At first, he stayed astounded when he finished the movement but then with a broad grin all over his face he turned slowly to look at Bruce.

He returned slowly to him studying the younger man amused.

“My teacher never thought to suggest what you just did…” he said putting a towel around his wet neck.

Bruce nodded.

“I suppose that your teacher doesn’t know that a demon inhabited your body for several months and left you some of his skills” his eyes shone and Queen shook his head understanding. “When I made my research on you I found that you are right handed, however Bagdana was left handed: well, since he left you his dexterity in archery – with the left hand – I thought that maybe this is the case with your legs too.”

Oliver looked at him taking in Bruce’s gray tracksuit with the hooded top carefully zipped almost to the neck; his slightly sweaty hair had stuck around his face highlighting the beauty of his features and the glimmering of his intense eyes. The older man registered the lingering paleness – a reminder of the rough days the youth had suffered before and after Darkseid’s attack – and the meticulously hidden melancholy that however managed to set a shadow over his eyes.

Bruce met his eyes with a slight frown feeling Oliver’s studying look and the other man smiled.

“I think that you would be my dream teacher!”

Bruce shook his head completely serious.

“Of course after you recover completely” Oliver added fast.

“I’m not a teacher” he answered flatly.

The older man crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t agree: you know more things than any teacher around and you are much wiser than any of them…despite your young age.”

The youth raised his palm.

“Having experienced some very nasty things doesn’t make anyone wise per se.”

Oliver understood the finalization in Bruce’s words and his resolute eyes made the impression stronger so he decided to not continue: Bruce agreed to consult him in several matters so he didn’t want to make the younger man change his mind.

He dragged the metallic chair and sat. Bruce regarded him calm.

“Teaching someone is a heavy responsibility” he said wanting to explain his blatant denial. “Which I’m not worthy of taken.”

Oliver grinned and nodded.

“I see, though the fact you acknowledge the responsibility shows that in fact you are worthy. And the way those two boys look up to you is something that many professional teachers would envy.”

Bruce instinctively turned towards the pool room at the right; the pool was in the far end of the corridor and the two boys were heard laughing, arguing and cursing.

They were coming to the clinic almost every day to see Bruce and swim together; he was thankful for their presence because along with Selina, Tony and Alfred – and Hero – they made his every tiny achievement a triumph and every failure less depressing.

The last two months since Darkseid’s defeat were a marathon and his friends were his strength and courage; and finally their joined efforts were rewarded as Bruce’s walking became better and better.

“They know your secret?” Oliver leaned to him lowering his voice.

The rehabilitation center still hadn’t been open to patients and the medical stuff was situated in other areas but he wanted to be careful.

Bruce left his thoughts and looked him in the eyes.

“Yes.”

Oliver smiled and Bruce noticed that even though Bagdana was gone some of the smugness the demon gave to that smile was still there.

“And they asked you to train them, right?”

Bruce frowned.

“How do you know?”

Oliver shrugged.

“I’m 35 and as soon as I found out who are you I was so thrilled that I asked you to train me: I can easily imagine those boys’ enthusiasm being so close to you: not to mention that you share some similarities with them. Both of them are orphans and have seen some very nasty things like you – you are an inspiration for them” Bruce lowered his eyes “they definitely would want to be like you; at least, be trained by you.”

“Exactly because they have already tasted the ugly side of life they must stay away from what I’m doing.”

Oliver ruffled his hair.

“They live in Gotham: some training will be very useful and especially when it is from the best.”

Bruce cast him a sharp glance.

“It’s the job of grownups to protect the children and create a safe world for them; we can’t let the burden on their tender shoulders. Listen to them…” delighted laughter combined with meows came from the pool “Every kid deserves to be happy and carefree; every kid has potential to do great things: I don’t want any kid to be consumed from a life like this.”

Queen gulped and nodded thoughtful under Bruce’s still, fervent eyes.

“What do you plan to do?” the younger man asked to change the subject.

The older man slapped his thighs.

“Find those responsible for the shipwreck that caused my father’s death. Bruce, it was sabotage. The yacht wasn’t destroyed from the storm – there was an explosion. They wanted us dead and they managed to kill my father and almost me…”

“You spoke to the police?”

Oliver tilted his head on the left and cocked his eyebrows.

“You know better than me that police can’t do anything without proofs. Speaking about my suspicions would alert the culprits and make them more careful. I’ll continue patrolling as the Arrow at the same time doing my research for evidence that will lead me to the responsible. Arrow is needed either way: Star city isn’t like Gotham but has her fair share of criminality.”

Bruce pressed his lips.

“And poverty” he added fixing his eyes on the other.

“Of course” Oliver agreed. “However, first thing first: eliminating criminality is the priority, charity though important can wait.”

The younger man shook his head.

“Not at all” he replied with conviction. “These two are of the same priority: even if you manage to eliminate criminality, if poverty remains then new criminals will come forward and the vicious circle won’t break. Poverty, social injustice, famine are the reasons that lead people to despair and despair makes them an easy pray to the greed mobsters who want to man their armies. If we want our efforts having permanent results we must focus simultaneously to the conditions that create criminality.”

Oliver’s eyes were filled with interest and Bruce waved his hand.

“I’m not speaking about ‘charity’ – our actions need to be more essential. Not remedies that will help only for a day or two: our focus must be in creating new perspectives – hope - for the less fortunate people; education; renovating underdeveloped neighborhoods; giving jobs to unemployed, securing health care, residence for the homeless. When the people who are the target of the mob lords’ recruiting have a decent house, work, life then they won’t be willing to risk losing all these to serve criminals. Punishing is not the solution: prevention is more effective.”

Oliver smiled.

“Like you do with the Haven.”

Bruce pressed his lips and nodded.

“It’s a step. But it is not enough. The effort can’t stop: it has to evolve constantly adjusting to the new needs.”

 “Giving second chances to outlaws” he remarked. “Like you did with Mr. Petrou.”

Bruce crooked his lips.

“I see you’ve done some homework” he said.

Queen blushed but grinned.

“I searched a bit – I hope it’s okay.”

Bruce shrugged.

“It’s not a secret and I’m proud of Mr. Petrou. You see, some of the people that found themselves in the criminal world are good inside – my experience taught me that; you’ll get brilliant results when you give them the chance to show it.”

Oliver chuckled.

“And you told me that you’re not worthy to be a teacher…” he said but Bruce’s eyes were on the door and Oliver stopped abruptly.

“Dick, Jay, come in…” Bruce said serious but with a mischievous shine in his eyes.

In a few seconds, the two boys in their swim suits, still dripping crossed the wide threshold coming inside with a guilty expression in their faces – Hero at their heels. Oliver couldn’t hold a laugh noticing now that the sounds from the pool had stopped.

“How on Earth did ya know, dude?” Jason asked annoyed for being caught. “Ya have X-ray vision?”

Bruce couldn’t pretend the angry, he yanked his head.

“Your ruckus from the pool stopped and…” he petted Hero who climbed on his lap “Hero’s nails clang on the tiles.”

Dick and Jason exchanged exasperated glances and Dick glared at Hero.

“Traitor…” he mumbled.

Jason recovered soon from the surprise of being caught and took an offended expression, crossing his arms over his chest and protruding his right leg.

“We don’t have to apologize, man” he said with a pose. “We knew that ya’re trainin’ him! An’ that’s unfair when ya denyin’ us!”

Oliver crossed his arms and lolled his head towards Bruce who looked at Jason calm.

“Jay is right” Dick agreed.

“What he has that we don’t?” Jason pressed pointing with his palm to the billionaire.

Bruce stabbed him with his intense stare but the boy though affected, cleared his throat and tried to maintain his posture which made Oliver press his lips to not laugh.

“First, I didn’t ask you to apologize for eavesdropping” Bruce said “I think you understand that it’s wrong. Second, I’m not training Mr. Queen: we’re just discussing.”

Oliver nodded.

“That’s right, boys. Though I want it as much as you do, Bruce isn’t training me. We just discuss some things.”

“So we can do this as well” Dick remarked coming closer.

Bruce huffed.

“Of course. I had the impression that we do discuss all the time.”

The boys exchanged guilty looks and Hero stared at them.

“Yeah but still…” Jason hastened to reply. “Why don’t ya train us, man?” he put dryly what burned the two boys.

Bruce shook his head.

“We have already covered this, Jason’’ he replied flatly. “I don’t see why you insist on this.”

Jason scoffed.

“But why, Bruce?” Dick asked. “Without training we managed to help with Joker and Elliot in the Manor: imagine what we would have done if trained.”

Bruce regarded the shiny eyes of the boy. He couldn’t be angry with him.

“You would have been more reckless and this recklessness could have cost your lives. Training can give you overconfidence that may lead you into taking too many risks. Focus on your lives, boys: enjoy your lives – you have a rare gift, don’t waste it consumed in such thoughts.”

Oliver was looking at him dead serious but the boys weren’t satisfied.

“But you can teach us to appraise the danger and our true abilities” Dick insisted “so we won’t mess in things we can’t.”

Jason nodded.

“Right, man!”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt tired washing over him.

“The thing is that I don’t want you to be near the danger at all! Dick, you have your grandmother, you’re an athlete with tremendous talent and possibilities: do you really want to endanger these? Jason, you’re the only one your mother has, you’re a brilliant boy with potential: why not concentrate on this instead of something that can only make your life more difficult and your loved ones miserable?” he pressed his lips. “If you want to help people and create a better world there are other ways you can do, better ways: you can become professionals helping people like Leslie does or engage yourselves in charities or volunteer to causes beneficial to less fortunate people; focus your efforts to become people of the law serving justice with integrity, like Harvey Dent. Gotham wouldn’t have been free of Falcone without Dent’s contribution. He was courageous all the way. And there are people like Jim Gordon and the decent cops of Gotham who stayed clean and helped innocent people even when everything around them was filthy and corrupt – they were all the time resisting Falcone’s temptations and threats when there was no visible hope – and that was the noblest and bravest thing.”

Dick blinked.

“Not as brave as what Batman did” he retorted “Batman gave everyone hope and orchestrated Falcone’s downfall. He fought with Falcone’s army when even Superman didn’t dare to mess with him!”

Bruce’s insides experienced a hard twist on the mention of Superman bringing inescapably images of their confrontation in Falcone’s premises when Bruce revealed himself.

“And maybe we like more Batman’s way of doing the job” Jason remarked pointedly.

Bruce shook his head exasperated coming out of his memories.

“There is nothing to like in punches, kicks and breaking bones; in making people bleed and scream or beating them to a pulp” he turned his blazing eyes stabbing both boys who felt embarrassed . “This is another reason I won’t train you: because you consider this thrilling or some glorious feat – which is not… You don’t know anything about how hard it is; about the responsibility, about how cautious you should be in order to not pass the line and become a monster: you believe that bad guys are bad guys and that’ s all, yet things are not black and white: you can find good in everyone… and you can find evil inside you… and let it easily get the better of you: when you look every night into the abyss, the abyss looks back at you…” he realized that the boys were looking fascinated at him as much as Oliver was. “Maybe when you realize what Batman truly does I’ll consider train you” he pressed his lips. “But when you will you wouldn’t want to...”

Dick walked closer and squatted next to him.

“So you don’t like it at all?” he asked sympathetically and both Jason and Oliver waited anxiously his answer.

Bruce feeling the tension in everyone’s stares pushed his hair from his face.

“No, I can’t say that I don’t like it; it’s woven with my existence – it is embedded in my cells…” he inhaled. “But you have to understand that Batman did what he had to: he didn’t have another choice. You do.”

Queen couldn’t take his mesmerized eyes off of Bruce. Jason looked flabbergasted, moving closer without realizing. Dick touched carefully Bruce’s hand and Hero rubbed his head.

“I’m sorry, Bruce; we didn’t want to…you know, we don’t think that what Batman does is funny or…I don’t know… but it is inspiring and…”

Bruce shook his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry… I understand.”

“Master Bruce, can you tell me why are you still here and not in the shower? Do you want to catch a cold?”

Alfred entered the gym feeling immediately the strange atmosphere and this was confirmed when Bruce looked at him meeting his eyes.

Oliver stood.

“It’s my fault, Mr. Pennyworth. I stalled him.”

“An’ then me and Dick…” Jason said scratching his head still too embarrassed to look at Bruce.

Bruce felt it.

“It’s alright, Jay” he said softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He steered his chair to the younger boy and patted his back searching for his eyes. When Jason looked at him Bruce smiled and gave him Hero.

“I know he is in good hands” he said and glanced at Dick too. “I’ll see you later.”

He followed Alfred out of the room.

“You know, Master Bruce” the butler said when they were at a safe distance. “I have the impression that I just saved you from a tight situation” he winked mischievously.

Bruce smiled.

“Once again, I owe you, Alfred” he chuckled. “You are my _Deus Ex Machina…”_

Oliver regarded the two boys who were still silent.

“I don’t blame you for admiring and wanting to be like him, boys: I’m twice your age and I feel the same…” he said and left.

Once left alone, Jason found Dick’s eyes.

“Only twice?” he cocked his eyebrows and both burst out in laughter.

 

Clark brushed aimlessly with his index finger the rim of his cup where the steaming coffee stayed untouched. His eyes were fixed on the opposite wall: a discreet, soft peach color with framed black and white photos of Metropolis – skyscrapers, the municipal park, the liberty bridge, the _Daily Planet_ building.

 _“Across the Street”_ was the small café where the Planet’s reporters headed after their working hours. Although Clark went there every evening the last months still it seemed to him as if ages had passed since the last time he visited the place. Ivy’s and Bagdana’s spells had affected the way he perceived even something ‘innocent’ as a coffee shop.

His bespectacled eyes were focused on the pictures yet they were looking elsewhere: reliving his dreams of last night without much effort courtesy of his eidetic memory. Of course, he wasn’t sure if his eidetic memory was a blessing or curse – he had wondered that same thing many times and now was one of them.

A dream from those that he didn’t want to end: one of these dreams you gladly would exchange the reality with…On the other hand, when the inescapable moment of waking up came he always considered those dreams nightmares.

Every time, he dreamt that his life was like before Diana – Ivy – invaded and ruined everything. And always his dreams had Bruce in the center: the happiness, the carelessness of those moments…the beauty of the scenery… the beauty of Bruce’s naked body on his body…his mesmerizing, unique eyes staring him with love… Kissing his velvety lips, his bodily perfume dazzling him in a tornado of pleasure…

Lois was sitting on the leather couch opposite Clark and though her friend’s stare was on her she felt that she was invisible to him. She looked at the wall behind her back to see what was so interesting and seeing only the usual wall with the photos turned and began moving her index finger in front of Clark’s eyes.

Clark’s focus seemed to return to Lois but she had still her doubts.

“I think that Darkseid is a deeply misunderstood guy” she said solemnly.

Clark hadn’t registered the meaning of Lois’ words but from her expression seemed that she had said something serious. So he nodded mumbling something in agreement.

Lois rolled her eyes exasperated and knocked her friend’s temple as if she was knocking on a door.

“Anybody here?” she asked minding her knuckles because if she hit too strongly she might end up with broken fingers.

Finally, Clark realized that he was caught so he gave up his sweetly tormenting daydreaming…or better: reliving of night dreaming.

“What is it, Lois?”

“A penny for your thoughts…” she cocked an eyebrow “or maybe they worth more?” she added with a cunning shine in her eyes.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed. Thankfully, this evening they were alone without any of their colleagues so he could be a bit looser…besides, that was the reason he let himself being absorbed.

“Oh, Lois…” he tilted his head to the side not wanting to elaborate.

However Lois was anything but fool: she knew the reason for his melancholy.

“You should have been more relaxed now that everything ended in a positive way; relieved.”

Clark blinked and crooked his lips.

“How can you say that? You? You know everything…”

Lois pressed her lips and shook her head.

“Right… I think I know where your mind was travelling.”

Clark closed his eyes and pressed his hair on his head.

“I dreamt about him last night…” he whispered.

Lois snorted.

“Like every night…”

Clark opened his eyes.

“Well, yes; and every night becomes worse…I mean, better…I mean” he huffed “the dreams become more…beautiful but then the waking is more torturing.”

Lois crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

“Lois, I can’t endure it… My skin is still numb from the feeling of his naked skin in my dream…I’m still intoxicated and paralyzed from his perfume that lingers in my nostrils; my mind doesn’t want to let go of this numbness…”

Lois cleared her throat pointedly.

“Well, your mind isn’t your strongest point anyways…” she spat but Clark didn’t answer.

“I have the feeling of his lips on mine…the softness and irresistible smell of his… oh, Lois, all these expensive tailored clothes aren’t doing justice to his body… the feeling of his soft but taut inner thighs brushing sensually mine…my lips sucking his perfectly shaped abdominals…. His wet breath on my neck…his face under the sheen of his orgasm; his wet locks framing his sapphire eyes that glimmer in pleasure that his shyness tries to hide…”

Lois leaned to him.

“You forget that I’m a single girl? Stop with the spicy details…I got the picture already, thank you very much…” she remarked mocked angrily cocking her eyebrows and Clark smiled.

“I’m a single boy too…” he sighed. “And I want him back, Lois…I need him…though I know that I’m not worthy of him; that it’s impossible to return to what we had before that awful woman ruined everything.”

Lois’ eyes became sad.

“I don’t know what to say, Clark…Bruce is very sensitive: you knew from the start that you had to be very careful.”

“But I was, damn it! And he was happy, careless…and then” he gritted his teeth. “Everything was lost: I’m aware that I betrayed him; I broke his heart. But still…My life seems so pointless without him and I know he still cares about me. Though I don’t deserve it. If only I could turn the time back…”

Lois tapped her finger on the wooden table.

“That’s impossible even for…you know who” she avoided mentioning Superman. “Bruce really cares for you, farmboy: he came here to get your favorite donuts” she thought of their meeting that day but refrained from mentioning Bruce’s blatant refusal when she asked him if there was hope for him and Clark.

Clark lowered his eyes.

“I know” of course, Lois didn’t know the real depth of this love and how far it took Bruce – Clark would like to reveal to her Bruce’s entire grandiose; everything he did to save him yet he didn’t want to betray Bruce’s secrets.

Lois was looking at him thoughtful.

“Though I do understand his feelings and the damage you did…” she licked her lips. “I feel sorry about how this ended…”

Clark clenched his fists.

“I’m not looking for excuses but if Ivy hadn’t put her spells on me, I’d have never hurt Bruce.”

Lois shook her head.

“Still the damage was done and it was you who did it. And from now on every time Bruce sees you he’d remember and relive the pain; the betrayal of his trust and love.”

Clark took the cup and drank a big gulp.

“I’d prefer some alcohol but even that won’t have any effect on me…”

Lois yanked her head.

“I don’t like hearing bullshit! Why don’t you go to him, crawl on your knees and ask for forgiveness? It will be a nice start.”

Clark shook his head and huffed.

“I’ve already done that – a month ago. I crawled on my knees, I asked his forgiveness and even gave him” he lowered his voice “kryptonite to hit me.”

Lois slammed her hand on the table.

“Damn! I’d have given a month’s salary to have a ticket to that!”

Clark stared at her with puppy eyes.

“Thanks!” he said sarcastic.

Lois snorted.

“Not mention it. I spent six months listening to your bullshit: you blaming and defaming poor Bruce; finding ridiculous excuses for that bitch and yourself; quarreling with me and pushing me away. Well, I think I deserve some compensation.”

Clark pressed his lips; she was right. He nodded his agreement.

“And what Bruce did? I hope he punched you in the groin.”

Clark lowered his head recalling that afternoon when after a month he first heard Bruce’s heart and was able to locate him in a place outside Gotham. He felt again the same explosion of enthusiasm inside his body and then his heart convulsing as he first saw Bruce from a distance. His heart had stopped briefly as he landed and came close to him.

“No, he did nothing like this” Lois frowned. “He asked me to stand up and said that there is nothing for him to forgive…’’

Lois cocked her eyebrows.

“He is very generous. I’d have punished you in every possible way.”

Clark shook his head.

“And you would be right. But this is Bruce … generous…is an understatement, believe me. We talked a bit and he told me that everything ended for us” Lois nodded and Clark chuckled. “Yet he said that I do have a second chance to be happy with the real Diana or you.”

Lois grinned.

“He became a match maker for you?” she chuckled. “You did say after all that you were heterosexual before meeting him” she remarked dryly cocking an eyebrow.

Clark bit his lip and shook his head.

“I did say a lot of stupid things… But for me it’s only him, Lois. I love him… I’m in constant misery and suffering without him.”

Lois rubbed her cup.

“You do realize that Bruce gave a tremendous fight in order to open himself to you defeating his demons and his fear. And then you abandoned him for someone else breaking his heart. It is only natural that he now thinks that being open to love is a big mistake and wants to protect himself from new pain by shutting his heart for good.”

Clark’s stare became blank once again hearing from someone else what he was already saying to himself.

Lois couldn’t help but feel sorry both for her friend and for Bruce.

“However” she said and hastened to clear her throat “and don’t think that I give you a pardon for what you did” she said with her sternest voice. “There is always hope where true love is: you said horrible things to him, you hurt him, you cheated him but maybe if you try hard you make his heart warm again. You need to start all over again and win him back.”

Clark wanted to feel hopeful yet Lois, as everyone else, didn’t know the entire truth, the seriousness of his crimes to Bruce. And honestly Clark couldn’t bear to keep the secret of his greatest sin anymore: it was a fire eating him inside.

He looked at Lois finding her sympathetic eyes: he didn’t deserve her sympathy.

“Insulting, cheating him weren’t the only things I did to Bruce” he said determined and Lois frowned, something cold washing her spine.

“What have you done, Clark?” she asked with her coldest voice.

He inhaled.

“I…I forced him…” he acknowledged Lois’ eyes bulging and her sharp inhale of air. “I” he bit his lips hard “it was when Ivy’s presence had already made me turn Bruce’s life into hell in many ways; he – justified – was a bit distant and I…took it for something else. I thought that he didn’t want me anymore and I was angry; I believed that he had no right to deny me, that he was doing it to humiliate me…I…I even hit him and I fucked him so hard that I made him bleed.”

Now Lois brought her palm to her gaping mouth. Clark nodded.

“I didn’t care for his pain…they had made me imagine seeing Bruce making sex with Thor and I believed it because I was jealous of Thor: I thought that Bruce’s hostility to Diana was to cover his own desire for the Asgardian. And I was enraged; so I…I punished Bruce for his ‘adultery’, about his nerve to dare cheat Superman…and then I left not giving a damn about his suffering; about his blood that drenched the sheet… and when Ivy came to me that same night I fucked with her…yeah, the same night that I...” he inhaled “that I raped Bruce” his voice had become completely hoarse as he finished.

Lois’s eyes that all these years had stayed dry witnessing so many atrocities, those strong eyes watered.

“How could you, Superman?” she whispered under her breath so that only Clark could hear. “For God’s sake, he is disabled and you’re the most powerful being of the planet!” Clark was baffled at how strong her voice was despite being a whisper. “How could you do this while you knew what he’s been through all his life? While you knew all the abuse and rapes he suffered? While he trusted you with his body, his love and life?”

He didn’t close his eyes because he deserved to be punished facing his best friend’s accusing, disgusted stare.

“There’s no excuse for me. I’ve been a monster. When I woke up from their spells and I realized what I’ve done I wanted to go to the police and admit everything in front of the entire planet – I told my intentions to Bruce and if he had agreed I’d have done it” Lois goggled “but he was angry, he told me that this was nonsense and that if I did that, he would have come out and say that he enjoy it. That actually he wanted what I did to him. Do you understand? To protect me he was willing to ridicule himself…”

Lois lowered her eyes; she felt empty: she was mad with Clark and the magnificence of Bruce’s love made Clark’s crime even worse and her wrath a burning lava.

She didn’t say anything more: she gathered her coat and her tote bag, left a bill on the table for her coffee and stood. Clark didn’t dare to look at her; he understood.

“I can’t stay more with you right now” Lois spat casting him a sharp glance. “I’ll need time to…digest all this…to recover…”

Clark was aware of every hasty step she did and then the door opening and closing but he didn’t look. He buried his face in his hands realizing how ridiculous he was to want being again with Bruce after what he did to him…

The sound of the heavy rain on the pavement wasn’t enough to soothe his turmoil. He was seeing again Bruce’s beautiful intense eyes looking at him with all his love; his dignity; his smoldering inner suffering…

 


	3. Chapter 3

The black horse’s mane felt like silk between his fingers. Thunder moved slightly his head appreciating the caress of his rider. He was a perfect trained horse with many years of experience.

“I’m grateful you’re here, Thunder” Bruce whispered to the horse’s ear. “That way at least one of us knows what he’s doing…” a small chuckle escaped him and Thunder made a sound like agreeing.

Good heart laughter came from the rider who was moving next to them; Bruce stretched his body and turned to his companion. Dr. Strange was riding a light brown horse wearing plain jeans and a mahogany sweater; his pendant lay on the middle of his chest shinning to the afternoon May sun.

“I must be honest with Thunder” Bruce replied mock-complaining “he definitely has the upper hand… - mmm, leg – here. There’s no reason to pretend otherwise… He is the Boss.”

Stephen smiled.

“So you pamper his ego?”

Bruce frowned.

“Not at all! I’m telling the truth: he deserves all the praise.”

The older man nodded.

“I’m sure he appreciates that” he said patting the neck of Josephine, his own horse.

Bruce huffed.

“I hope you’re right…I’m counting on his generosity and your expertise on horse psychology.”

The idea of including Therapeutic Horse Riding in the offered services of the Rehabilitation center belonged to Leslie: she had read a lot of studies about the beneficial effect of horse riding in paraplegics and people with all kind of disabilities; also, she had travelled in specialized centers in Europe where she watched the work there. So a stable and a large practice area where incorporated in the center’s premises; then trained and experienced horses were bought and highly competent staff was hired.

Since Bruce was the first ‘client’ of the center he was the ‘lucky guy’ to be the first to test the new service. When Leslie announced her idea he wasn’t very fond – and still he was rather apprehensive; he never tried horse riding in his life: he had lived only 8 years as the Prince of Gotham and his parents weren’t willing to risk for their only child a fatal accident like those heard often in the news.

Selina, Tony and Alfred were very negative at first. They couldn’t imagine how someone who had barely begun walking could ride a horse; it seemed almost a death penalty. However Leslie presented them videos and studies where they saw small children with various disabilities riding horses and being benefited from that so their objections began smoothen. But what weighted was Bruce’s decision to do it: he was willing to test everything that could accelerate his return to full mobility.

His mount, Thunder, was the perfect horse and Bruce with the staff’s help managed well, without however shaking entirely off his uneasiness. Thankfully, the proud animal was used to riders’ apprehension and didn’t get nervous.

On the other hand, Stephen Strange was an exceptional rider because horse riding was his favorite hobby from childhood; of course, after his accident at first he stopped but then he also heard about therapeutic horse riding so he had the chance to continue his favorite hobby that also helped him recover. It was with pleasure that he joined and assisted Bruce in his sessions.

“I think you’re doing better than you’re showing or thinking” Stephen said in his baritone with a grin.

Bruce tilted his head on the side.

“What?”

“Well, Thunder seems to enjoy his rides with you and you two have a good chemistry considering your lack of previous experience.”

Bruce patted the animal’s neck.

“He is a good horse.”

Stephen shook his head.

“On the other hand, I have the feeling that you enjoy it as well.”

“I see that psychology has become your newest interest, Stephen” Bruce answered cocking an eyebrow and crooking his mouth.

The doctor pursed his lips.

“I’m constantly inspired towards that field since my favorite patient is so fascinating.”

Bruce snorted.

“Yeah…you don’t see often a rodent on a horse” he smirked and then frowned “actually it sounds like an act in circus…”

Stephen laughed and his patient smiled broadly. Then when the amusement ebbed Bruce shrugged.

“It’s strange for me…”

It really was because every time he was on the horse images came to his mind. Recollections from past dreams… of Lilith riding a silver unicorn and galloping through the night sky among the stars. And then the female demon was becoming him… Maybe his true fear was that he would have to admit that he knew all his life how to ride; or at least that felt so natural…unexplainably or – worse – with an explanation he still denied even if there was no meaning in doing so…The obvious explanation rest in one of his two DNAs, the one which supposedly was Lilith’s but he still preferred to deny that he was her last descendant even if it was hard to believe it anymore.

“Anyway…” he chose to not continue and Stephen nodded understanding his need for discretion. “I’m very happy you decided to apply again for your position in the Memorial hospital: when you’ll present the results of the surgery you performed on me, they will be eager to get you back.”

“The board is already impressed by your decision to make me your head surgeon; actually, in a few minutes I have a Skype meeting with Bruckenheimer, the director.”

Bruce nodded smiling.

 “On the other side, it’s great you will remain an associate to the center.”

The surgeon pressed his lips.

“The center will be always in my priorities: I owe everything to the center and of course to you.”

Bruce shook his head.

“You owe everything to yourself, Stephen. You made a huge effort and gained your life back.”

The wizard grinned.

“I was lucky in many aspects: one of them…being witness to a miracle.”

Bruce petted his horse’s mane, his ears fixed to the sound of a horse approaching. Stephen who was seeing the newcomer cleared his throat.

“Well, it seems that I’ll leave you in good company…”

Bruce stretched his body.

“Sure, Stephen” he saw what his doctor meant.

Dr. Strange greeted the newcomer with a court nod.

“Beautiful horse” he said.

“Thank you” Thor answered catching with the corner of his eye Bruce’s appreciative stare on the pure white horse he was riding. “I’m very proud of Pegasus.”

“Don’t tell me he is the real Pegasus?” Bruce asked grinning.

“No, but he is quite great himself.”

Stephen held tighter his horse’s harness.

“It’s obvious. I must leave you now – nice to see you again, Thor.”

“The same, Dr. Strange.”

The wizard turned his horse on the direction of the stable and trotted there.

“Nice outfit!” Bruce said with a mischievous, amused look glancing at Thor’s clothes.

The Asgardian was dressed like a classic cowboy with the characteristic hat on his long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. He even wore brown cowboy boots and a brown leather waistcoat; thankfully, his jeans were plain without fringes and much to Pegasus’ relief his boots didn’t have spurs.

“You really like it?” Thor asked with a suspicious frown.

Bruce nodded.

“Sure…You brought Far West to Gotham” he held Thunder’s bridles. “You want to trot a bit?”

“If you’re not tired.”

“Not at all” he pressed lightly his heels to the horse’s ribs to prompt Thunder to move in a slow pace and Thor did the same. “I easily forget that technically I’m still in Gotham…this landscape is too peaceful…”

Beyond the short fence that was made with poles of wood a vast rural area opened: endless green fields covered with multicolored patches made from flowers disrupted from lonely beech trees or bunches of oak trees. The sky was clear blue with some harmless fluffy clouds and the sun shone playfully. Bruce sucked the intoxicating smell of the spring caressing the horizon with his gaze, thankful for the slightly cool breeze that waved his hair and refreshed his face.

Thor found the chance to stare at Bruce now that the mortal was mesmerized from the beauty of the spring scenery: the way Bruce’s eyes were gazing at the horizon had something irresistible that made those unique eyes look more beautiful than usual.

Unlike him, Bruce wore black jeans with a plain long sleeved white shirt; the sleeves were rolled up leaving the forearms bare. Three buttons were undone letting not only the neck to be seen but also an enticing part of Bruce’s upper chest… Thor’s mind went to Superman thinking how lucky he was to have seen this man completely naked…Well, not only see…

A hot wave ran the god’s body but he shook hastily himself from his tempting thoughts feeling Bruce’s gaze stabbing him.

Bruce had felt his friend’s eyes on him and when he met those eyes there was something strange.

“Are you alright?” he asked and Thor blushed and cleared his throat.

“Sure…Mmm…sorry. You’re right: nature here is absolutely breathtaking and relaxing.”

“Tony chose the best location for his rehabilitation center. I can’t wait for people to come here and heal” he chose to let the awkwardness pass.

Thor berated himself for his thoughts but deep inside he didn’t consider it so bad to appreciate Bruce’s beauty.

“Odin sends his regards” he said and Bruce grinned. “He told me to remind you that the invitation to visit Asgard is always open.”

The mortal nodded.

“That’s an honor for me and I want to visit again Asgard when things here get more…hm…less demanding.”

Thor grimaced.

“Is there a chance that this will ever happen?”

Bruce lowered a bit his head.

“I’m sure I’ll manage to make some time for something as important as visiting my friend’s fatherland.”

Thor felt unbelievably flattered: not only because Bruce considered important visiting Asgard because of him but also because he called him ‘his friend’.

Bruce pressed his lips.

“You are a precious friend, Thor. I know that I’m not the most open person in expressing my feelings but never forget this.”

The Asgardian smiled broadly.

“Thank you” he nodded. “It means a lot to me. How are you?”

Bruce shook his head.

“Much better. Especially, in comparison with the first time here… That corrosive exhaustion – the depression, the hopelessness – is gone.”

“Darkseid’s energy that hit you subsided at last.”

Bruce nodded.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel fatigue sometimes but it’s nothing compared to those days. When I’m thinking those days I feel ashamed for letting it won over me.”

The blond frowned.

“Don’t be. You went through unimaginable things. Everyone else would have broken with less. You gave a tremendous battle and Darkseid’s dark energy could have caused you a lot more damage – but you again didn’t let him win.”

Bruce crooked his mouth.

“I wouldn’t have managed anything without all of you standing by me through all this.”

Thor cocked his eyebrows.

“Our lives are bonded with yours, Bruce…and I’m sure all of us are happy for this.”

Bruce gave a melancholic smile and glanced at a hawk flying over the sun disk.

“Speaking of bonds…” Thor said hesitantly and Bruce turned to him. “I don’t want to be indiscreet, Bruce…” the mortal frowned. “I’m worried about Bagdana…”

“Why?” Bruce asked flatly fixing his glistening eyes on Thor’s face. “He died…”

Thor scratched the tip of his nose feeling uncomfortable under Bruce’s narrowed eyes.

“Eir felt something strange on you when she purified you from Darkseid’s energy; she is very interested about your connection with the demon.”

Bruce held the harnesses.

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing because it’s something not up to me to tell…besides I don’t know much” Bruce nodded. “Her fears are focused on the possibility of a bond between you and the demon.”

Bruce’s eyes were on the horizon; they were blank as he was reliving the demon’s sacrifice; the emotions that flooded him that moment. And then that recurring dream…

_The space so familiar that felt like home…the warmth, the feeling of safety, of freedom, of salvation. The caverns in Gotham’s guts. The sound of his footsteps echoed to the deafening silence of the narrow corridor that led to the great hall: the huge round cave framed from the arches stalactites and stalagmites shaped._

_The sound of the feet on stone became adorned from the soft dripping of small water drops which licked the stone before being sucked in the floor. The deep darkness broke from pale, yellow light that was similar with that coming from fire – only, there was no fire._

_He walked towards the center of the cavern like hypnotized; the environment was familiar yet there was a different feeling without knowing what was causing that…Or maybe he knew deep inside._

_The floor of the cave became a bit descending and his feet moved faster following the steep rock to lead him to the center where a shadow was formed. A stooped back…a body with the color and texture of granite. He couldn’t discern the head because it was downwards but he knew who was._

_He felt that he had come to talk to him but the words were stuck in his tongue, too heavy to be freed…as heavy as his heart._

_“Your love for him is still too strong…though he betrayed you” that voice that made him tremble in fear when he was a 14 year old child tied in the floor at Ra’s’ basement and then after years infuriated him in his outraging schemes to enslave him forever. “Why are you here?” the voice cracked._

_Maybe there was indeed a reason to come here to find him but Bruce wanted to come._

_“I came to tell you that I must leave…” he wanted to leave but at the same time it made him sad._

_The shadow turned slowly his head and Bruce saw the face he knew. Bagdana exactly as in Mannheim’s mansion the day he forced him. The demon’s oddly charming face cracked with a faint grin almost melancholic._

_“Bruce, you know that I can’t let you go…”_

“ _Her fears?_ ” Bruce pointed out not wanting Thor to understand that he was lost in his memories.

Thor closed his eyes for a second.

“Mine too” he admitted meeting Bruce’s eyes. “Is there a possibility that such a bond exists?”

The brunette appreciated the god’s honesty and nodded.

“He made his body a shield to protect me from Darkseid’s Omega beams; he sacrificed his immortality to save my mortal life. How is it possible to not feel some connection to someone who gave his life for you?”

Thor licked his lips and stopped his horse. Bruce did the same.

“I’m not talking of this kind of connection, Bruce” his mortal friend locked eyes with him understanding perfectly what he meant. “I was in Mt. Marcy when Bagdana tried to…” he blushed uncomfortable to utter the word “unite with you stating that your third union would bond you forever” he said fighting with Bruce’s intense gaze. “Did he manage…?” he couldn’t complete his question; not that it was necessary.

It was clear for Bruce that he wondered if the demon had achieved his purpose: to get Bruce a third time. Thor felt the frowning in Bruce’s shining eyes even if his eyebrows were completely still over a stony stare.

“No, there’s no such bond” Bruce answered dryly and patted softly Thunder’s ribs with his heels making the horse move resuming his trot. He didn’t want to lie to Thor neither to admit that Bagdana managed to force him so he chose the truth about the Asgardian’s initial question.

Thor stayed still for a second breathing easier but then realizing that Bruce was slowly moving away hurried to catch up.

“I’m sorry” he apologized as soon as they were side by side “I didn’t want to intrude…but I was really worried.”

Bruce pressed his lips and looked at his friend.

“I understand” and wanting to loosen the mood “I never imagined that a leather vest would be sufficient to cover Mjolnir…” he showed with his eyes the hammer that was stuck in the right side of Thor’s waist.

Thor smiled relieved because Bruce wasn’t angry with him.

“I couldn’t leave Mjolnir back…with Loki loose on Asgard…” he cocked his eyebrows.

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“I thought that he proved himself during the battle. He did something suspicious?”

Thor chuckled.

“Nah…He’s behaving…Well, for Loki’s standards, he behaves pretty nice, I guess. But with Loki you never know and Mjiolnir exposed is a great temptation for the god of mischief” he noticed Bruce’s satisfaction joined with childlike amusement. “You’re really happy when a rogue changes, huh?”

Bruce grinned.

“It’s better than putting them in jail knowing that their only thought is how to escape and do the same.”

“You never give up hope on people.”

Bruce turned and looked at him.

“I’m like every other human: I lose hope and then the same people that made me despair give me reason to hope again…”

Thor became solemn but after a few seconds he chuckled.

“It was a brilliant idea putting Loki to impersonate Superman to fool Bagdana and Darkseid.”

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head on the side.

“Well, he did audition for the part, didn’t he? That day he slipped into my bed with Superman’s form…” he winked.

Thor nodded.

“Yeah…he asked for it! But you know how to bring up the better side of someone: nobody in Asgard believed that Loki would help in such a cause risking his life.”

Bruce pursed his lips recollecting when in Loki’s palace’s dungeon Loki came, dressed and reassured him that he wouldn’t let Joker come near him.

“Nobody can bring up something when the person doesn’t want to and Loki wanted…” he grinned. “Even if he did it mostly to laugh with everyone’s shock and prank on someone as powerful and bullying as Darkseid.”

Thor nodded and Bruce turned his head to the gate of the fenced training area from where he heard people coming. Bridget and Jim of the stable’s staff were coming with Alfred who was pushing his wheelchair. Bruce hardly contained a sigh feeling impatient to get rid of this chair.

“Master Bruce, it is time you came inside.”

Bruce looked around: indeed the sun had begun lowering on the west part of the horizon and the light blue of the sky became orange-purple.

“You’re right, Alfred. As always.”

“I’m grateful you admit that, sir” Alfred replied with his beloved cynic way.

Jim approached to help Bruce demount but Thor caught up with him jumping from his horse.

“I’ll do it, thank you” he said to the young man and carefully put his hands in Bruce’s waist supporting him to get down from the horse.

Bruce sat at the chair and Alfred hurried to throw over his back the black leather jacket the youth had let on the fence.

“Would you do us the honor to join us, sir? It will be a pleasure if you dinned with us” Alfred told Thor and Bruce grinned to the Asgardian.

Thor inhaled and shrugged.

“How can I refuse that offer?” he replied and gave the harness of Pegasus to Bridget whispering to the horse’s ear to be cooperative.

As Alfred, Thor and Bruce headed back to the Center Bridget with Jim took the horses and walked to the stable.

“I’d swear that the cowboy is Thor” she said with a chuckle.

The man shrugged.

“Why not? Mr. Stark’s friends are very fond of Bruce.”

As soon as they were inside the Center’s premises, Bruce was attacked: Selina rushed engulfing him in her arms. Two warm kisses on the cheeks were next. Bruce laughed and kissed her back.

“I’m glad I see you so elated!” he exclaimed.

Selina stayed squatted locking her blazing eyes with his.

“Every time I see you my spirits are lifted. But today I’m here to abduct you.”

Bruce mocked shock and Selina nodded.

“It’s two months you’re locked up here. I think an outing to the town is necessary, sweetie. You missed Gotham and Gotham missed you! Your doctors have no objections and I think neither Alfred.”

Alfred grinned.

“Of course, Miss Kyle. Master Bruce will be in the best hands.”

Bruce’s eyes became blank for a moment: yes, it was long since he last saw Gotham’s cityscape; since he breathed the salty air of the harbor… All this time, he felt a hole in his chest that was his favorite city’s absence.

Of course, he was watching everything concerning the developments in his city using his Cosmos to assess the computer in the cave. But it wasn’t the same as when being there. He was divided: one part of him was hungry to be again in Gotham and the other felt pushed away – he loved his city yet Gotham was tied with so many terrible experiences, the worse of them coming from the past few months; especially, a rooftop drenched from the rain with two people’s bodies united…

He shook himself fast because he didn’t want anyone to figure his thoughts.

Selina regarded Thor in disbelief.

“Don’t tell me…You had a masquerade in Asgard and you didn’t have time to change?”

Thor gulped and Bruce chuckled.

“I think he is a perfect cowboy” Bruce said to defend Thor.

Selina stood and inspected the Asgardian tapping her bottom lip with her index finger.

“Yeah, I suppose…but we’re not going to Rodeo. You won’t deny coming with us, tall, blond and handsome, right?” Selina said to him and then smirked “Well, with another outfit of course.’’

 

“Two years ago if someone had told me that I’d be so happy for visiting Gotham, I’d have told him to fuck off!”

Pepper walked inside the jet’s cabin rolling her eyes to Tony’s amused face.

“Or thrown him out of the window for mocking me…”

“Sure, you were always too subtle in your reactions…” she remarked snidely and Tony sniggered gulping the rest of his ginger ale from his crystal rectangular glass. “And you’d have done worse things if someone suggested that one day you would prefer drinking ginger ale instead of bourbon.”

Tony jumped to his feet and hugged Pepper’s waist bringing her body to glue on his.

“How much you know me, babe…”

She cocked an eyebrow.

“More than you would like…” she replied slyly.

Tony closed his eyes.

“Mmm…I like the lurking threat in that” he said with a husky voice and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, the cream colored cabin filled with music and Tony began swaying Pepper to the rhythm.

“ _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…”_ Tony’s dissonant voice accompanied Sinatra and Pepper laughed.

“I’m glad to see you so relaxed and happy” she said.

“Then give me a little kiss, my merciless lady…”

She chuckled amused and pecked his cheek causing Tony to roll his eyes.

“Such a nasty torture!” he joked. “I feel merry like a schoolboy when the school is over – I’m going to see Bruce again: it seems like ages since I left him.”

Pepper nodded thoughtful.

“What?” Tony asked licking his lips.

“Don’t you think that this could be a little pressing for him?”

Tony understood immediately what she meant and frowned; actually, he had thought the same thing several times.

“It was his decision to schedule the presentation: Lucius has already started the arrangements.”

“Bruce is in a hurry to give other people the chance to walk again yet all this pressure might harm his own progress. He is extremely altruist and perhaps we should have talked him out of this.”

Tony pursed his lips.

“Leslie, Stephen and his physiotherapists agree that he has done tremendous improvement. Last time I was there he was walking unassisted – well, not for long but still it is impressive and since then I’m certain that he improved more. The presentation wouldn’t require from him running or doing complicate movements: standing and walking after such horrible damage would be enough proof for our procedure’s effectiveness. If Bruce who has undergone such devastating damage is able to walk again, then almost everyone will manage!” his eyes narrowed a bit. “Of course, Bruce doesn’t want the entirety of his injuries to be revealed…”

Pepper arched her eyebrows and shook her head.

“Someone would connect the dots.”

Tony nodded.

“Fu—“

“—ry.” Pepper completed the name for him and snorted. “He will never give up his theory about Bruce, huh?”

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“I almost pity the guy…He solved the puzzle but he will never have the satisfaction of knowing for sure…So” he stretched his body to reach Pepper who towered him even more with her stiletto heels “can we just enjoy the rest of our flight to Gotham?”

He waved his hand to the air and the jet’s ceiling became transparent allowing a breathtaking view of the night sky that was crammed with glimmering stars. Pepper inhaled deeply because every time she was listening to this song her mind travelled to the sky – and now she felt exactly like swaying among the stars: after all, the jet’s engines were totally inaudible so it was easy to forget that you were on a plane.

She saw Tony smirking and narrowed her eyes.

“Mr. Stark, are you trying to be romantic?”

He let his head roll to the side exasperated and huffed jolting his arms to the air.

“Just _trying_? You’re tough audience, girl!” he frowned with a thought. “Why? Is that bad?” he asked almost whispering as if afraid of being heard.

Pepper chuckled.

“Horrendous!”

Tony frowned and leaned to her ear.

“You won’t spread this, will you?” he whispered confidentially.

She crooked her mouth and pouted.

“It will depend on your behavior…”

Tony roared, swirled her and captured her mouth.

 "Better now?" he asked mischievously.

"You show some signs of improvement..."

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"It'll be a difficult flight..." he mumbled but Pepper interrupted him resuming the kiss with more intensity. "But I'm sure I'll enjoy it..." the billionaire from Malibu sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

He loved everything in this scenery: the dark, clear sky with countless sparkling little stars, the cool breeze, the smell of the fields; the smell of the farm. The smell of his childhood; the memories; the emotions that he was reliving right now.

Clark sat on the landing step of the wooden porch’s small stair in front of the Kent house. They had just finished dinner and since his Ma insisted on washing the dishes herself he went outside to suck the unique May atmosphere of the farm. All the years after he left his home, this scenery always helped him find his peace.

Since the battle with Darkseid he was coming every day to his Ma, even if that was late at night. His Ma didn’t sleep early and it was always a great pleasure for her seeing him. Clark knew that he had neglected her…well, this was an understatement: since Ivy cast him under her influence not only he had neglected his Ma but also had hurt her with his attitude and his words. Not as cruel as he had done with Bruce but still he was ashamed of himself.

Lately he was coming as soon as his working hours were done. Now that he confessed to Lois what he had done to Bruce his friend was again cold and kept her distance from him. Clark didn’t blame her: what he did was disgusting and the fact he was under mind control didn’t change anything.

He raised his head and gazed the sky; his chest was heavy so he did what he used to do as a kid: he closed his eyes and inhaled the refreshing air of the countryside” the perfume of wild flowers, of the grass, of the hey. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if he had stayed here and never left the farm… He would be able to help humans all over the planet from the farm: there was no need to go live in Metropolis. If he had stayed he’d have lived more years with his father: years he wouldn’t get back now his father died.

On the other hand, if he hadn’t gone to Metropolis he might have not met Bruce who became the center of his life. The man he loved so much…

Lately he began listening to Bruce’s vitals again and even though he wanted to ignore the sound because Bruce didn’t want him to do that, Clark just couldn’t. Even these sounds that for everyone else were pointless, indifferent white noise, for him were the most beautiful tune that gave some meaning to that world.

Bruce had left the rehabilitation center and was heading to Gotham: two people were with him, one of them was Selina, the other…His guts twisted with an old jealousy: Thor. Clark wished that he was in Thor’s place right now: close to Bruce, smelling Bruce’s perfume, enjoying Bruce’s trust, Bruce’s company…

However he really couldn’t blame Bruce for keeping Thor so close: the Asgardian stood by him throughout this ordeal without expecting anything in return…Clark remembered the jealousy he felt when under Ivy’s and Bagdana’s control he ‘saw’ Thor having sex with Bruce: sweat drops popped on his forehead and immediately he pushed his hair back.

He closed his eyes: how stupid he had been! But he was under that damn control – he gritted his teeth. Fuck you, Bagdana! The devious, treacherous, awful demon set the trap so that he couldn’t escape. How he hated that demon…and the same time he was grateful to him because he made his body a shield to protect Bruce from Darkseid’s lethal beams.

And from all this Thor was the one who was benefited. Clark crooked his mouth: Bruce trusted the man and maybe more than that…that fleeting thought made him cringe but the truth was that in Bruce’s place he would also choose the Asgardian.

Clark shook his head. But Bruce wouldn’t choose Thor even now: Bruce could love only once in his life. He could give his heart only once…and Bruce gave his heart to Clark.  Forever.

For a moment, an arrogant sense of satisfaction filled him but only for a moment before it was replaced with guilt and sorrow. This was exactly what hurt Bruce so much and this wouldn’t let him be happy ever again…

He could hear it in the way Bruce breathed, in his heartbeat; his Star’s sorrow was camouflaged under his indifference and strength so that his loved ones wouldn’t suspect the dull but constant suffering inside. Yet Clark knew the difference: he had spent so many incredible moments listening to Bruce’s elated in joy heartbeat during their love making – Bruce’s breath tinkling Clark’s neck in its playful, cheerful way during his climax; the way Bruce’s bodily perfume became even more intoxicating when he enjoyed shyly his orgasm, trembling in Clark’s arms…

The Man of Steel closed his eyes as his body cried in need and his heart drummed in his chest; he inhaled many times to calm himself and then looked upwards the peace of the sky. How he would like to take Bruce for the flight in that sky exactly as the human like it…But that was now gone…

Clark sighed: at least, Bruce wasn’t concealing his vitals and that showed that Bruce considered him decent enough to accept his wish and not bother him…Clark supposed that this was an improvement.

The door to the patio screeched and then his Ma’s soft footsteps approached him. Her hand on his shoulder washed him with a rush of warmth; he turned his head and smiled to her. What would he do when … He felt his eyes watering…when the inevitable time would come to lose her like his father? His chest ached and thorns gathered in his throat.

Martha felt his sadness and sat on the step beside him.

“What is it, honey?” she asked him looking into his eyes.

Clark smiled and shrugged.

“Um…nothing, this scenery just brings memories…feelings…”

Martha smiled and followed her son’s gaze to the horizon.

“Yeah…this scenery has something magic: makes you forget and at the same time remember everything…”

The same thought that often crossed her mind came again: every time it struck her when she realized that this scenery would stay there even when she would be gone…as it stayed there even when her parents and Jonathan died…She wondered if moments before they passed away her beloved ones thought that they would never return to this place again…never walk these roads…never breathe that intoxicating air of May…

Of course she would never tell all these to Clark: she knew how distraught her son was after his father’s death and Martha knew that the realization of his immortality in comparison with his loved ones’ small lives tormented Clark. So she wouldn’t make him feel worse.

“The past days you’re coming earlier” she said because she knew that something was off. “Not that I complain but…is everything alright, Clark?”

He shook his head.

“As much as they can be” he chuckled: he might have found the bravery to confess everything to Lois but he couldn’t do the same with his Ma.

Martha wasn’t satisfied with this answer.

“Lois is busy?”

Of course, his mother knew that he used to hang out with Lois after work and, of course she was suspecting that something happened between them.

“As usual” he answered. “But to be honest: I need to be here with you. I missed you all this time and I feel safe here.”

“ _Safe_?” Martha raised both eyebrows from surprise.

Clark laughed: it was ridiculous for Superman to feel unsafe anywhere.

“Yeah…after everything that happened the past months the world has become too complicated – and it’s my fault.”

Martha nodded: it wasn’t hard for her to understand. Clark had done things under that influence that was difficult to heal – especially, with his closest people. Mainly with Bruce who was the one who suffered the most from him.

“You had any news from Bruce?” she asked what she knew was the core of Clark’s sadness.

Clark smiled amused.

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t called him all this time?”

Martha mirrored his smile.

“Of course, and he called me but I couldn’t ask him about you two. Did you speak?”

Clark averted his gaze and nodded; then he met again his mother’s eyes.

“We did: a month ago. I asked him to forgive me” Martha prompted him with the eyes to continue. “He told me that there was nothing for him to forgive” he arched his eyebrows and shook his head.

“And?”

“I was selfish enough to ask him for a second chance…as if I had the right…” he chuckled bitterly and his mother rubbed his back.

“What did he answer?”

“That I have already my second chance to live and be happy” he met his mother’s hopeful eyes. “With someone else” he added dryly “the real Princess Diana or Lois for instance.”

Martha nodded understanding and Clark pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We would never be together again, Ma; what we have before it’s gone forever…” he inhaled deeply. “And I don’t want that, damn it! I want to be again with Bruce not only for myself but also because I feel that this is the only way Bruce would be happy…I damaged him so much, Ma…and I want to make it up to him. It’s so unfair: I did all these things because I was under mind control – I don’t try to make excuses but I know that if they hadn’t controlled me I’d have made Bruce happy. He was so happy, Ma…”

Martha pressed her lips.

“I know he loves you. He never stopped caring about you even when you left him” Clark nodded. “Bruce was calling me often to console me and ask me to not give up on you…to believe in you. He told me that you will be alright; he reassured me that I’d take you back.”

Hearing that, Clark smiled affectionately with all his love for Bruce.

“And he kept his promise…” he commented in a hoarse voice.

“You said in front of the whole world that Batman saved you” Martha commented.

Clark felt a knot in his throat: he couldn’t tell the truth about Batman’s identity.

“I’m sure that Bruce managed to persuade Batman to save me.”

Martha shook her head.

“I would have thanked Bruce too before the whole world” he added “but I knew that he didn’t want that…Ma…” he met his mother’s eyes “I love him so much…I want to be with him, to make him happy again” he sighed and his head tilted to the side “but I know he wouldn’t risk another time…not because he isn’t brave enough…no, no: Bruce is the bravest man of the world. But because he believes that he doesn’t deserve that…” he laughed. “Do you believe that, Ma? Bruce considers himself unworthy of love…”

Martha smiled bitterly.

“My sweetheart…”

Clark pushed his hair back with both hands.

“I can’t stand the thought that we won’t be together again.”

Martha cupped her son’s face with both hands and smiled.

“Then don’t think that: I know that Bruce loves you more than anything but you have to let him have his time. Prove yourself again to him as if you are back in the beginning. Don’t push him just let him realize that he can open up again. That the risk is worthy.”

Clark grinned: listening to his mother’s soft, loving voice talking like that made everything seem simple, hopeful. Even if he didn’t hope…

“Let him decide the pace…”

Clark’s smile became wider as he remembered their first time together: the first time they made love when he watched carefully the man’s reactions and adjusted his ministrations accordingly.

“Be his friend…be patient…win again his trust…wait…” she kissed his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. “If you believe that something is worthy you have to fight for it.”

Her son lowered his gaze and Martha understood that he had his doubts, he had lost his faith; she caressed his hair.

“What if he still doesn’t change his mind?”

Martha pressed her lips.

“Then you’ll respect his decision…But till then you’ll wait because love can wait: he never stopped loving you even though you pushed him away…He never lost his hope for you and that because he loves you…Love can wait and hope…against hope…because love creates hope.”

Clark nodded and remembered the moments in Batman’s Tumbler when Bruce took him inside his body to give him life.

_“There is no hope for the world, right?”_ _Clark had asked him without fear for the coming end: having just united with Bruce’s body just cleared every fear, every bad feeling._

_Bruce_ _had_ _smiled and for Clark that smile was hope; the sun he had be bereft of all this time._

_“There was never hope for this wor_ _l_ _d but that never stopped us from_ _fighting_ _to_ _create_ _hope.”_

It seemed like years had passed since the last time he was in Gotham. It was for the hearings about Richard’s guardianship and then when Batman patrolled Gotham the night before leaving for the battle against Darkseid.

Bruce felt awkward: he was back to his beloved city and that filled him with the warm feeling of being back home but on the other hand there were so many conflicting memories and emotions.

He looked outside from the window of Selina’s car. He was sitting at the back seat in order to be more comfortable. His eyes devoured the beauty of the night cityscape: the multicolored lights, the glimmering skyscrapers, the gloomy charcoals, the passing cars; the crowd that flooded the streets…

Thor had sat on the passenger seat and every now and then cast fleeting glances at Bruce who although focused on the outside felt them. Selina was driving singing along the tune she had on the radio.

“Steve waits us at a small restaurant near St. Mary’s park” she said “I thought that we want something under the radar for your first outing.”

Bruce turned to her.

“Perfect” he smiled to her.

Selina parked her small red car and Thor hurried to take the wheelchair out of the trunk to bring it for Bruce to slip in. Selina rolled her eyes amused.

“A very useful god…” she whispered slyly to Bruce’s ear and he grinned. “And a hunk too…” she added thoughtful “of course, he owes much to my magic touch…”

Selina had chosen the clothes for Thor since he couldn’t come with his cowboy attire. She kept the ponytail which she liked very much and gave the god jeans, a maroon V neck sweater and a black leather jacket. All items came from Bruce’s wardrobe so they were a bit tight on Thor which flattered the Asgardian.

As Bruce guided his wheelchair towards the restaurant, he noticed something that made him frown. A father with his son passed him. What made an impression to Bruce was that the boy was sporting a huge bat on his T-shirt.

Before he realized what he saw a couple came out of the same restaurant they were heading: a young woman with her boyfriend. The same bat on the girl’s backpack and on the back of the boy’s gray jacket.

 “You had to be kidding me…” he exclaimed: all this time in the rehabilitation center he was constantly searching and informed for every major development in the city – however the ‘bat madness’ wasn’t one of them.

Selina and Thor looked at him and followed his gaze to the bat logo understanding.

“Oh, yeah… _That_!” Selina said. “I should have told you…just ignore it.”

“There are such things for me or Captain America or Iron man” Thor commented. “And for Superman those things are out since ages ago…”

“Batman is not like that” Bruce whispered but his voice vibrated from annoyance. “This is sickening: Batman isn’t a hero…He is not supposed to be popular…”

Selina cocked her eyebrows.

“Tell that to Superman: with what he told the world about Batman everyone realized that Gotham’s vigilante is Earth’s greatest hero.”

“He would be more popular if people knew his identity” Thor whispered.

Bruce rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“Don’t even mention that” he retorted flatly and shook his head. “Now I see why Dick and Jay are so thrilled and eager…” he mumbled.

Selina patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“See the bright sight: at least, they didn’t print the bat logo on toilet paper…”

Thor choked and then laughed. Bruce snorted.

“Well, I know one jester who would do that if he had the chance…”

The small restaurant was situated near the entrance of the park and that gave it a wonderful view. Of course, Selina had checked beforehand that the restaurant had a wheelchair ramp for Bruce’s convenience.

“It is the last time you visit Gotham in a wheelchair” she whispered to him as they stood in front of the entrance.

Bruce nodded and Selina winked when Thor opened the door for them to enter.

“I prefer doing things myself” she said to Bruce “but, damn! It feels so great having a hunk god open the doors for you!”

Bruce couldn’t muffle his chuckle.

“Thor is a great friend” he remarked.

Catwoman crooked her mouth.

“ _Friend_?” she pointed out “yeah…though he would prefer something else…”

Thor cast them a sideways affectionate glance and the company moved inside. Selina checked her Cosmos to see Steve’s SMS about where their table was.

Captain America dressed in a dark blue suit and white shirt stood as soon as he saw them coming. The table he chose was on the patio overlooking the park. He shook the hands of Bruce and Thor and held the chair for Selina to sit.

“At least you didn’t wear a tie…” Selina teased her boyfriend rolling her eyes and Steve flushed.

“You don’t like my clothes?”

She kissed his cheek.

“Sometimes I prefer you don’t wear any clothes… well, scratch that: I always prefer you without clothes” she said slyly. “You’re always a dreamboat, babe!”

“Do you like the table?” Steve asked after he cleared his throat.

Selina looked around: the position was great.

“It’s very nice” Bruce said gazing at the illuminated park positioning his wheelchair near the ralling.

“Yeah but it’s a bit cold…” Selina commented narrowing her eyes “and I wouldn’t like Bruce return to the center with a cold.”

Thor nodded.

“Selina is right: it’s May but the night is cold in Gotham.’’

Bruce closed his eyes.

“I’m fine” he answered. “My overcoat is quite warm.”

He was wearing a dark brown double breasted trench coat over his jeans and blue turtleneck.

Selina didn’t seem satisfied and Steve gestured to the waiter to come. He talked to him and the man switched on the lantern-like patio heater which immediately made the evening atmosphere warmer.

“There was no need for all this” Bruce said “I was fine.”

“It’s better to be sure” Selina retorted. “Nobody wants to face Alfred’s and Leslie’s wrath…” she cocked her eyebrows pointedly and the others nodded causing Bruce’s chuckle.

“Stephen called that he will be here in a couple of minutes” Steve said.

“Great!” Thor replied. “So we can order.”

“Someone is hungry” Bruce snorted and Thor smiled.

Dr. Strange found them before their order came so he had the time to place his order too.

It was a beautiful night, neither cold nor warm and Bruce really enjoyed being again in Gotham unnoticed. The people in the restaurant though cast him some fleeting glances didn’t stare which Bruce really appreciated.

“What’s this? Meeting without the boss? I sniff some conspiracy against me…”

“Someone has a persecution syndrome…” Dr. Strange mumbled sardonically in his baritone and Selina chuckled.

“Tony!” Bruce exclaimed and hardly stopped himself from jumping to his feet. “What a great surprise! Why didn’t you say you’re coming to Gotham?”

Tony winked to Peppers right next to him and arched his eyebrows.

“It feels great to make an impressive entrance…” he replied and hugged Bruce.

Tony grabbed two empty chairs from the nearest table winking to the young ladies there and when the waiter came to take his and Pepper’s order he sent them the finest red wine the restaurant had.

“How did you find us?” Steve asked.

A mysterious and arrogant smirk settled in Tony’s face.

“I do have some detective skills, you know…”

Bruce grinned.

“You spoke to Alfred?” he said and Tony lolled his head exasperated.

“You had to ruin it, huh?”

Bruce’s eyes became a slit and his smile sly.

“I just couldn’t help myself…sorry.”

Pepper cleared her throat.

“Not that anybody would believe you, Tony” she said amused.

Tony shook his head.

“Alright, alright…yeah, I spoke to the cat-sitter, um… I mean Alfred. By the way, nice place.”

“Selina and I found it” Steve answered.

Tony cocked his eyebrows and looked at him.

“Remind me to buy you a candy, Steve! Ouch!” he turned his shocked eyes to Selina who smiled seductively but menacingly at the same time. “That was a damn stiletto heel…I know the pain…”

“Don’t mess with my boy, dude…” she hissed and Tony pouted.

Steve chuckled.

“Now I see why you were always telling that ladies are your vulnerability…”

Tony looked at Bruce with an expression of helplessness.

“Little guy, help me!”

Bruce shrugged.

“What can I say? You must be careful, Tony…”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’m so misunderstood that gets depressing…”

He hadn’t finished his sentence and a young woman with long, straight blond hair approached, her eyes fixed on Tony. She was one of the women in the table from where Tony had taken the chairs.

“May I have this dance, Mr. Stark?” she asked.

For a second, Tony remembered his old days and grinned and arched his eyebrows with his eyes filled innuendos but then he took a mock shy expression.

“You have to ask my chaperon” he said pointing with his thumb to Pepper who crooked her mouth.

“Be my guest…” the red hair replied casting a hostile glance to the beaming Tony as he stood to follow the young lady.

Selina looked at Steve.

“Let’s dance before a hungry hyena attacks you too…Bruce, excuse us.”

“Go” he replied grinning and Selina dragged Steve to the small square dance floor inside.

He was watching his friends dancing Selina so beautiful in her plain, little black dress, when a man in gray tailored suit stopped in front of their table. Bruce knew that man.

“Mr. Wayne! What a nice surprise!” he exclaimed.

Dr. Strange arched an eyebrow to Thor.

“The night of surprises…” he mumbled in irony.

Bruce grinned.

“Mr. Magnie, I’m glad to see you again.”

The attorney beamed satisfied.

“I’m flattered you remember me…the conditions of our meeting weren’t the best.”

Bruce shook his head.

“What Zucco did wasn’t your fault.”

Magnie pressed his lips and nodded.

“I was only doing my job. I didn’t know that he was responsible for the death of Mr. Grayson or that he wanted to hurt the boy. How’s Richard?”

“Let me introduce you: Mr. Griffon Magnie, this is Miss Pepper Potts, Dr. Stephen Strange, Mr. Thorn Odinson” they exchanged handshakes Stephen and Thor muffling their surprise at the name Bruce gave to Thor; Pepper gave the thumbs up to Bruce clearly amused. “Please, have a seat” Bruce said because Alfred and his parents had taught him manners and asked from the waiter to bring another glass for Magnie. “Richard is fine, happy again with his grandmother.”

Stephen and Thor looked at Bruce and he grinned witty discerning their lingering surprise for Thor’s ‘new name’.

“Ah! Yes!” Magnie exclaimed sipping wine from his glass. “She wasn’t dead after all and returned conveniently when Zucco’s true colors were revealed.”

Bruce discerned the hint in Magnie’s tone but once again feigned the dumb while Pepper took the chance to message Selina and Tony for Thor’s name.

“Have you decided to stay in Gotham, after all?” he asked.

Magnie smiled.

“Why not? Gotham is a very intriguing city with very special people. I admit that the city had captivated me with her strange charm. And where else do you find a city that has both a resident like Bruce Wayne and Batman.”

Bruce caught with the corner of his eyes the indiscernible changes in the expressions of his friends around the table. Someone uninitiated to Bruce’s secret wouldn’t discern a change.

“I don’t think that I’m that special as you say” Bruce retorted. “And Batman? He is a vigilante.”

Magnie shook his head.

“You’re very modest, Mr. Wayne; you underestimate yourself. As for Batman, we speak about the hero who saved Superman’s life and the entire planet. Superman himself stated these facts in front of the entire planet.”

Bruce shrugged.

“I’ve heard that Superman is always generous in his praise for the others.”

Magnie smiled.

“I suppose he is but from the footage I saw from the battle with that alien monster I think that he was right.”

Bruce knitted his eyebrows.

“How’s that?”

The lawyer inhaled deeply.

“It’s obvious that you have no knowledge of that battle, Mr. Wayne.”

Thor almost choked in his wine but managed to cover it and Stephen elbowed him under the table.

“You can say that again, Mr. Magnie” Pepper intervened more amused as the discussion continued “Bruce had completely different things to do than be updated on Darkseid’s attack.”

“Understandably so, Miss Potts” Magnie nodded politely to her. “If you had seen the footage from the battle, Mr. Wayne, you’d have seen that Darkseid was mad at Batman and focused his last powers on killing the supposedly weakest of the heroes.”

Thor opened his mouth to retort that Batman wasn’t the weakest but Bruce cast him a determined sideways glance.

“I suppose I’m not that interested in super hero battles but you said it yourself: Darkseid attacked the weakest because he couldn’t harm any other.”

Dr. Strange cocked his eyebrows. Magnie chuckled.

“I don’t think so. If Darkseid believed that Batman was indeed the weakest he would consider it beneath him to attack a ‘weak’ target.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

“He didn’t consider it beneath him to attack and slaughter an entire race of weak beings like the human race…”

Magnie revealed his teeth in a wide grin and locked eyes with Bruce.

“Darkseid was ready to attack Superman but stopped and turned against Batman instead: why would he have let a glorious pray like Superman for Batman if the latter wasn’t the responsible for his shameful failure?”

Bruce shrugged.

“There can be many possible reasons for that. Maybe you overestimate Batman’s contribution.”

The lawyer shook his head.

“I believe that he really saved the world because the entire concept behind the attack on Darkseid was genius and only Batman could have managed that.”

“Hm…so you know the intelligence quotient of Batman?” Bruce widened his eyes.

“I can only make some distant estimation, right? Sure thing he is very interesting.”

“Some of us prefer to focus on the people near us: every person has its special interest.”

“I don’t know if Batman saved the planet but he did save Gotham’s economy” Tony intervened cheerfully having just arrived; he approached Thor and smacked him in the back. “Odinson, you ol’ chap!” he said teasingly and Thor grinned uncomfortable. “How’s your naughty brother Luk?” he asked hardly muffling his chuckle.

Magnie stood and shook hands with him.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Really Batman’s recent popularity increased Gotham’s tourism in unprecedented numbers” Pepper commented after the two men sat glaring at Tony to make him stop his teasing.

Selina with Steve returned a little later and Bruce noticed that his friend’s mood was changed. However she smiled to him though her effort didn’t fool Bruce.

“That’s right” Magnie agreed “the hotel reservations rocketed; the same goes for the tourists arrivals, not to mention the sales of souvenirs” he chuckled. “You see odd crowds wandering the city after hours in hopes of catching a glance of the vigilante. Japanese with cameras searching the night sky…I doubt the police have ever searched so passionately for the vigilante.”

“And ask for an autograph?” Bruce remarked sardonically cocking an eyebrow.

Everyone around the table laughed at that and Magnie shook his head.

“Perhaps not an autograph but a Batarang…There are many stores that sell ‘authentic’ Batarangs in outrageous prices…”

Bruce snorted.

“This is ridiculous…”

“That’s commerce” Tony said shrugging.

“Or people’s stupidity” Selina remarked.

Bruce felt his spine freezing as melodies he knew perfectly filled the restaurant. Selina unnoticed by anyone else touched his elbow.

“I’m sorry” she whispered to his ear as couples were dancing the Moon River.

Bruce smiled nonchalant though the image of the dancing couples in the restaurant was replaced from Superman dancing with Ivy that same song inside the Avengers’ Tower.

“No problem, Sel” he said pushing away that tormenting image “It’s only a song…”

When Selina took Bruce back to the center Alfred rushed to welcome them, Hero at his heels. Tony had offered to take Bruce back at the center and Bruce’s suspicions that something had happened between Selina and Steve were confirmed when his friend insisted on driving him back instead of going with Steve.

“I’m sorry for making up a name to introduce you – I wasn’t sure you wanted him to know your true identity” Bruce said to Thor as the Asgardian was ready to set off. “I hope you didn’t mind.”

Thor laughed.

“Not at all! Besides it was very close to the real thing: your quick thinking is another one of your amazing skills…”

Bruce shook his head uncomfortable and Thor smiled.

“I have to go now: I have Luk to watch…Thanks for the wonderful night” he turned to Selina “and for the clothes!”

She waved to him.

Bruce looked at her after Thor vanished; he hadn’t said anything during the way back and waited till Alfred left his room to speak to her.

“Would you mind staying a bit more?” he asked her as soon as he came out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.

“Not at all. I can sleep here too” she shrugged seated in the armchair right by the bed.

Bruce smiled. Of course she would: Selina loved to spend time with him but tonight she obviously wanted to avoid Steve.

“And Steve? You’d leave him alone?”

Selina cocked an eyebrow.

“He is a big boy: he’ll survive” she answered caressing Hero’s clean, fluffy fur.

Bruce decided to speak straight as the two of them always did.

“Sel” he said moving his chair to her “what’s wrong between you?”

Selina crooked her mouth.

“Nothing” she replied flatly.

Bruce tilted his head to the side.

“You forget to whom you speak?” he smiled and Selina rolled her eyes.

“Nothing serious” she admitted because she knew that she couldn’t fool Bruce even if she wanted.

He touched softly with his finger her chin.

“It must be serious for you to be so sad…Well?”

She inhaled and met Hero’s gaze exasperated for Bruce’s intuition.

“He asked me to leave with him for a long trip to Europe.”

Bruce smiled.

“That’s great: You love trips!”

Selina licked her lips.

“I won’t leave Gotham.”

Bruce shook his head.

“ _Gotham_?” it was obvious whom she didn’t want to leave.

He held both her upper arms.

“Sel, don’t deny that to yourself. You always wanted to travel and now that Steve proposed to do it together you say you don’t want? I’ll be fine: I’m an adult now, you know.”

She shook her head and inhaled.

“Last time I left you standing and I found you in the hospital.”

Bruce snorted.

“Now you’ll leave me in the hospital and you’ll find me standing.”

Selina pressed her lips.

“Sel, I’ll be so much happier knowing that you’re living your dreams. And I’ll be here when you come back waiting eagerly to listen about the places you visited. You made great sacrifices for my sake but now it’s time for you to enjoy your life: you owe that to yourself, kid…Being somewhere else won’t change anything between us: wherever each of us might find themselves nothing between us will change – we’ll still be one.”

Selina let Hero on Bruce’s lap and leaned to him to kiss his cheek.

“Only after everything is finished and only if you promise that you will notify me if you need anything.”

Bruce smiled.

“I promise. Now…I’m sure Steve waits for you and you’re eager to meet him.”

Selina closed her eyes.

“I hoped for a pajama party…” she said grinning.

He chuckled.

“Tomorrow night – right now I’m so tired that I hardly keep my eyes open.”

Bruce watched from the window Selina walking to her car. She felt his gaze and turned her head to meet his eyes with her brightest smile and Bruce mirrored that waving his hand.

It was more than enough for him to feel his loved ones happy. He didn’t need anything more to be himself happy. If only Clark moved on with his life and became happy too…

Hero in his lap purred and Bruce smiled to him. He glanced at his bed: he missed his bed in the Manor and of course the cave…which reminded him of all the fuss about Batman. People roaming the city afterhours trying to catch a glimpse of him: it was dangerous.

He sighed hoping that Jim and his officers had the control.


	5. Chapter 5

Owls crossed his property with confidence that bordered arrogance; he looked everywhere the ragged people around the metal barrels that served like stoves: the flames lighted the enormous space and the faces - hard, spent faces matching hunched bodies battered and dirty. All of them were society’s droppings that he gathered in his property utilizing the useless. The Dumpster: it was the perfect name for what the old factory had become, a place where the world’s junk was thrown.

Owls smirked. No, he didn’t give a damn about all these garbage with flesh and bone yet he had found a way to make money out of them…Well, that made him an ecologist then since he put recycling in practice, right?

His men had formed a clot around the central barrel pushing away the scum that was there. Yet Owls liked to inspect his things and he liked that old factory: the decay of the place had something charming. The rusty, weathered tools and industrial machinery that were scattered around radiated something peculiar and attractive for him – even the scent of the dust and mold, the huge spider webs, the broken windows, the unhinged derelict doors.

He held a bottle of beer and drank every now and then. He pushed some of his ragged, weak subjects laughing when they fell on the floor unable to stay upright due to heavy alcohol use: they stunk among other things of cheap beer or bourbon, the boss’ reward whenever he was satisfied. But he didn’t only hit the scum: sometimes he was generous enough to pat one or two in the back recognizing some trash he pretended to like: his rats – his eyes and ears in the Dumpster when he was absent.

He sniggered loud and everyone in the enormous ground floor turned and looked at him for only a second because nobody dared to look at him more. And Owls enjoyed the fear he instilled to those useless beings.

Suddenly, his gaze fell on a mass covered in thick shadow in a niche under the central metallic spiraling staircase leading to the upper level. He frowned and moved closer: everyone lurked around the barrels waiting a chance to get a place closer to the warmth; the stronger pushed and beat the others for that. Nobody preferred the cold niches…except one.

He made a gesture with his head and Broks, one of his most trusted men came running and handed him one of the beer bottles: the fine beer he and his men drank. Owls waved his hand and Broks returned to the others who looked curiously there till their boss cast them an angry glare and they turned back to their nonsense talking.

The dark, shabby mass didn’t move at all on his approaching and from what Owls knew the mass certainly wished that his ‘visitor’ left him at peace. Owls quirked his lips: that wasn’t his intent.

The object of his interest had his knees gathered to his chest and a cluster of muddy, disheveled hair covered his head that was stooped on his knees. Owls noticed the metallic bowl where today’s porridge was served: it was the small one for those who didn’t satisfy the boss: he narrowed his eyes and sat beside him.

Scars sensed the arrival and he immediately recognized the powerful, confident stride of Owls. Yet he had no mood to engage with him in any way: his head ached more than usual tonight as if invisible hammers were hitting it and some patches of scenes, some flashes constantly came and departed like thunders making the pain excruciating.

Those images appeared and left so swiftly that he couldn’t make head or tail about but they made him feel bad; they left behind disgust, terror, shame, pain in the chest without being able to explain why… He was shivering and he knew that the space’s cold and his full of holes coat and shoes weren’t the reasons.

Yet Owls wasn’t someone to accept refusal and when the boss sat next to him Scars was distraught for having to endure him once again. He didn’t make a move or a sound though he knew that the bossy man wouldn’t leave him alone.

Owls felt irritated from the man’s lack of reaction and hit him lightly on the upper arm with the bottle of beer.

“Ya seriously don’t wanna piss me…” Owls hissed threatening not buying on the ‘sleeping’ position.

Scars opened his eyes reluctantly and raised his head slowly. He looked at the boss under the curtain of his long locks and Owls smirked.

“All it’s needed is the proper motive, huh?” he snidely remarked. “This is the small portion” he kicked the empty bowl “today ya were for the big one.”

Scars rolled his eyes safe behind his untidy hair.

“I wasn’t hungry…”

Owls crooked his mouth.

“Where’s yar bowl?” he demanded.

“I exchanged with someone who was hungrier…” Scars knew that the man to whom he gave his generous portion shared his food with his kid so the more he got the better. Besides Scars had the feeling that he was used to little food.

Owls pressed his lips irritated.

“I decide who takes what in here! Not ya!” he scowled.

Scars closed his eyes: loud noises like the boss’ voice made his headache worse. Many things came to his tongue to retort but in the end he just nodded: it was odd and unexplainable, but he wasn’t afraid of Owls – at least, not as much as the others – yet he didn’t want to start a quarrel or irritate him more.

“No intention to insult you – sorry” he mumbled “next time I’ll know…” maybe now Owls would be satisfied and leave.

The boss let down the one bottle and grabbed Scars’ upper arm shaking him. However Scars just moved slightly his head maintaining its stooped position.

“You satisfied the Boss so you deserved the big portion.”

Scars half closed his eyes registering the way Owls said properly the ‘you’.

“The Master” he said arching an eyebrow in irony – he had no clue where this came from – maybe it was from one of the images that hijacked his mind.

Owls sniggered.

“I never said I’m a Master…” he smiled because he felt a bit flattered “though it sounds cool. Anyway, today ya were a good beggar as I wanted so the reward was yars: ya’re already thin and I want my best ‘employees’ in good shape for their duties.”

Scars would have laughed with the Boss’ fake interest but he didn’t want troubles. After all, he felt awful for begging all day long. The minutes seemed like hours and the hours like centuries sitting in the corner of the pavement with his head down and the metallic cup waiting for the pedestrians’ penny… He was ashamed…however it felt familiar as if he had done this before: again because someone forced him to…well, no surprise there because he was sure that his unknown life before wasn’t any different than this. 

Flashes of images from dirty, wet streets and alleys were haunting his head all day long as he sat there…along with a face. The face of an elder man…a familiar face (no clue why); a kind, affectionate face that somehow made him feel warmer inside.

“If you really want me to be good in my…’duties’ then I shouldn’t be meaty: people won’t take pity for a fat beggar. So no big portions…” he said tired.

Owls smiled.

“Ya’re a good beggar, Scars: ya’re the only beggar that made so much money: in this town people don’t give a shit ‘bout beggars” he shook his head. “Ya got something that draws people…”

Cold sweat run Scars’ back and he didn’t reply.

The Boss frowned and pouted.

“I was right ‘bout ya: wanting to put ya there” he chuckled. “It was certain that ya’d make people care since ya managed that with me…”

Scars narrowed his eyes under the dirty curtain of his locks.

Owls took in the man’s silence and continued.

“What is it ‘bout ya, Scars?” he asked frowning but there was no movement. “I usually don’t give a shit when punks have fun beating a useless being like ya” he crooked his mouth. “Why I saved ya?”

Scars would have hugged his knees stronger  with the false sense of isolating himself but Owls was still holding his upper arm so he let his head fall more and shrugged.

“No clue…” he whispered. “If I were you I had let me die…”

Owls laughed loudly.

“An’ if ya were yourself an’ I was in yar shoes, what ya’d have done?”

Scars frowned; his head ached more and he had no mood or energy to think something so complex. Owls waited patiently but when he got no answer he shrugged and took the bottle of beer from the floor to bring it in front of Scars’ head.

“Drink! It’s the finest stuff I myself drink” he shook the bottle “yar reward.”

The man raised a bit his head that felt like a ton from the pain.

“If you want to give me something…, give me some painkillers” he said.

“Fair. I’ll give ya but first: drink.”

Scars shook his head.

“Can’t have drugs with alcohol…”

Now Owls’ laughter was so loud that almost everyone turned their heads for a second. Scars was shaken from the big man’s rocking.

“Ya know much, huh? Smartass! Ya’re a funny fella, pretty… what’s yar name?”

Scars wished he knew but on the same time…he didn’t care to know or he didn’t want as if another name would be a calamity.

“Scars” he answered uninterested.

Owls shook his head.

“Nope. This is how we call ya. Yar real name, buddy.”

The hunched man just shrugged wishing that Owls let go of his upper arm. But the Boss suddenly shook him so violently that his head jerked upright and the curtain of his hair parted obscuring his eyes and revealing his scarred cheeks.

Owls smirked.

“Yar scars aren’t so deep after all…an’ soon we’ll get rid of those filthy plasters. There won’t be long before I’d have to change yar name.”

Scars felt his eyelids trembling; he didn’t figure the reason but he dreaded that moment.

Owls got bored. He released Scars’ upper arm and jumped to his feet. The boss threw the beer that he offered to Scars to one of his men and made to leave.

However he remembered something so he stopped and turned to the cowering man. He put his hand on his khaki trench coat’s pocket.

“Take it” he said and tossed to the floor a piece of carton with two pills.

Scars recognized the sound but although he felt the urge to snatch immediately the pills, he didn’t want to give Owls the satisfaction as if he still had a sense of dignity. So he waited till the Boss distanced before taking calmly the ‘present’.

Though he had walked and had his back turned, Owls knew that Scars finally took the pills. The man didn’t grab instantly the painkillers though he certainly suffered; Owls understood that his beggar didn’t want to let him know how desperate he was.

The Boss smirked: this Scars was definitely a funny case… and interesting.

 

_“You believe that I’m not doing everything in my power?” Tony had asked after he stopped running; he should have been irritated but in this case his question was entirely honest._

_The long corridor leading to his house’s front door was empty except from him and the person he followed: Selina who was rushing to the door but hearing his words stopped in her tracks; her back still at him. Pepper’s stiletto heels echoed on the granite floor as she also approached Selina._

_“Tony does everything that can be done, Selina” Pepper said in sympathy touching her shoulder._

_Selina after some seconds turned to look at him; her eyes were shining determined and sad at the same time._

_“I didn’t say that” she spat casting a sideways glance to Pepper “but I can’t stay here doing nothing while Bruce is out there defenseless, or worse” her strong voice cracked and Tony closed his eyes._

_Coming from the leaving room Steve rushed to Selina’s side and looked her in the eyes._

_“Don’t think the worse, Sel; we can’t be sure.”_

_She pressed her lips._

_“He would never leave behind his diamond…willingly. So he lost it under very bad conditions. And the fact he didn’t contact us or return after so much time means that he is in no position to do that. And I won’t stand it!” she gritted her teeth and shook her head. “Bruce took care of everyone: he devoted his life helping other people being happy; made everything so that nobody is hungry or homeless or helpless” she inhaled “and now he is somewhere out there alone, cold, hungry, maybe in pain, his life in danger – who knows in whose mercy - and nobody gives a damn!” she exclaimed. “And I sit here eating and drinking lavishly, in the warmth…”_

_The rich Christmas’ decoration punched Tony even caught with the corner of his eyes. It was indeed ridiculous._

_Alfred’s tired but always calm footsteps echoed as he crossed the wide corridor coming too from the living room. Tony had taken care to make his revelations while the kids were in another room and wouldn’t hear anything so he frowned seeing Dick and Jason approaching with Hero with them: their faces were ashen, sadness etched in their features.At least, their care takers were in the city._

_“Master Bruce knows how much you care for him, Miss Kyle. I’m sure he doesn’t want you to feel that way” he said with a weak, affectionate smile on his lips._

_Yet it was evident to Tony and to everybody in the room that the kind butler was heartbroken. Selina bit her bottom lip and hugged Alfred._

_“We’ll bring him back, Alfred, I promise you…”_

_Alfred patted her back grinning reassuringly but he realized that his face that usually hid effectively his real feelings was now a mirror to his internal struggle._

_“I don’t have a doubt, Miss Kyle.”_

_Selina smiled to him and turned to leave._

_“Where are you going?” Tony asked grimly rubbing his forehead and Selina stretched her body._

_“To look for him…starting from the last location we know.”_

_Tony sighed._

_“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s people are already on it.”_

_Selina opened her mouth to retort but with the corner of her eye caught Steve who didn’t know the truth about Bruce and looked pointedly at Tony communicating to him that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers didn’t know the exact whereabouts of Bruce when he disappeared._

_“I prefer to do things myself, Tony.”_

_Tony ran his hands through his hair._

_“You have done that already months ago…”_

_Selina’s eyes shone angrily._

_“And I’ll do it again and again and again!” she retorted stubbornly. “Because something might have slipped. Something that might help finding Bruce!”_

_Tony nodded._

_“You’re right, girl…I’m doing the same time.”_

_Selina shook her head._

_“I’ll come with you” Steve said locking eyes with her. “Two people are better than one.”_

_“No. Captain America has global duties he can’t abandon” she smiled and cupped his cheek._

_“Bruce is my friend too” he insisted “and I want to be with you through everything.’’_

_Tony felt Selina’s sharp look and met her pointed gaze._

_“I know, hon” she answered “and it means so much but I need to be discreet and you know that Captain America can’t make an appearance there.”_

_Steve gulped and pressed his lips: she was right._

_Selina was ready to resume her way out when her eyes stopped on someone new in the foyer that its glimmering surfaces shone even more from the lights of the huge Christmas tree._

_“I’m sorry, Selina” Maleun’s heavily accented voice fell on the dead silence. “All these happened because of me.”_

_Selina pressed her lips to form a smile._

_“No, dear…it’s not your fault that some people are so bad. Bruce doesn’t want you to think these things” she patted Maleun’s upper arms._

_Alfred approached them._

_“That’s right, Miss Maleun” his warm eyes met hers and then he turned to Selina “I know you are in a hurry to leave but if you allow me a request, please, stay a few days more, Miss Kyle.”_

And Selina had stayed a bit more for Alfred’s and the children’s sake; she left after the holidays though Tony could read impatience all over her.

It was one of the worse holidays of his life but he had tried to save the others from that. He postponed the revelation about the Black Butterfly’s finding until Christmas passed – and, oh, boy! It was so difficult to pretend… Tony’s admiration for Bruce’s ability to hide his true feelings increased even more.

He had to slip their attention and get updated about the progress of the research – Pepper’s help was invaluable to that. Then every time he left his office or workshop devastated by the lack of anything new, anything hopeful, it was painful to force a grin on his face and keep his agony and panic for Bruce’s fate inside.

Tony was used to show his feelings regardless of what that could cause to other people – he just didn’t give a fuck – but now things had changed.

_“Tony, are you still with me?”_

Tony focused again on the hologram before him, registering the low humming of all the gadgets in his workshop and feeling the gloom empty stare of the Ironman armors. He didn’t want to let Fury know that his mind was elsewhere: he had contacted his vice director to learn any developments.

“Always” Tony replied pouting and playing with his favorite plain pen.

_“The man insists that he never saw anyone, moreover Bruce Wayne. He just found the velvet pouch; he opened it and found the gem.”_

Tony nodded. He hadn’t told Fury that the gem was the legendary, lost half of the Black Butterfly – if Fury knew that Bruce had that gemstone then his suspicions would take new fire and Tony didn’t have the mood to tackle them too. Of course, neither Fury nor anyone else had seen the gem: Tony busted the man himself immediately after Jarvis discovered the Black Butterfly being sold in e-bay: Tony just said that the man had in his possession a priceless gem that belonged to Bruce.

_“Tony” the veteran leaned towards Tony lowering his voice with sympathy “I believe him: if he knew that the stone was Bruce’s or anyone’s he wouldn’t have put it for sale in e-bay” he arched his eyebrows. “He didn’t have a clue about the stone’s value.”_

Tony nodded thoughtful as he perused the data played on another hologram next to that with Fury. It was the results from the Black Butterfly’s and the pouch’s analysis: he had read them before Fury’s call but he needed to read them again and again…as if something could change.

“I suppose…”

_“We can’t keep him more” Fury said matter-of-factly._

“Fine but he’ll be under constant monitoring and watching just in case he lies” he raised his hand almost bored to signify that the discussion was over but Fury cast him a sharp stare.

_“It would be really effective if you talked to me honestly about Bruce” he registered Tony’s deep frown; the billionaire’s expression was really pissed. “Tony, it’s not curiosity or selfishness…Believe me: I really care about Bruce and I want him to be found as soon as possible. What was he doing there?”_

Tony ruffled his hair, his eyebrows arched.

“I already told you, Nick. Wayne Enterprises’ stuff and then some personal things.”

_Fury shook his head._

_“I believe you.”_

Tony bent toward the hologram and looked the veteran in the eye.

“It’s the truth” and it was really…the biggest part of it.

The veteran nodded.

_“We’ll find him, Tony” he said with conviction “S.H.I.E.L.D.’s mechanism is in high alert: we are hacking in every jail or holding premises around the globe and our undercover agents in the underground everywhere have their ears and eyes open.”_

The billionaire pressed his lips.

“I appreciate that, Nick. Sorry now but I have some things to do.”

Fury nodded pouting his lips and the hologram vanished along with the connection.

Tony now had the chance to engage with the results from the analysis though he dreaded that. There were traces of soil on both the gem and the pouch that affirmed the man’s claim that he knew nothing about Bruce: the soil was from a location far from the city where the man lived. Of course, that didn’t cross out the possibility of the man being there when what happened to Bruce took place and just took the gem with him.

Tony felt relief that the man kept the pouch too; he was sure that if the pouch was lost Bruce would have been distraught because it belonged to his mother.

Tony bit his lip: _when he returned_ … and that thought made his eyes focus on the next finding without his volition because he wanted to pretend that it wasn’t there. A finding that although he had expected still made his blood run cold.

He hid his face in his palms. Tony still was numb from Bruce’s disappearance. It was unfair – Selina was so right: Bruce had saved the world only a few months back and now he was missing with grim odds about his current condition. The story was repeated and again Bruce was the victim.

He couldn’t help but think of Alfred: it was heartbreaking knowing the man’s pain and agony and watching him put on a brave face for everyone’s sake.

“Where are you, little guy?”

_“Master Anthony, Superman is at the limits of the Stark Estate; he is hovering as if he waits for permission to enter: do you want me to allow him entry?_

Tony raised his head: yup! That was what he needed: a meeting with him from all people. He inhaled to calm his temper.

“Yeah, let him in…” he snapped.

He barely had a few seconds to close the hologram with the data before Superman arrived in the workshop. Tony didn’t want to share his findings with him: he never liked Superman and after everything that happened even more, however he let him in out of curiosity and maybe getting a way to let some stream off since he was certain that the Kryptonian would enrage him.

“Thank you for letting me in” Superman said calm after a few seconds.

It was always difficult for Clark to be in the presence of Tony Stark much more after what he had done to Bruce. He knew Stark’s detest but the worst was that he felt ashamed under Stark’s accusing stare: he had promised to the billionaire that he would never hurt Bruce and he betrayed his own promise.

Tony regarded him without raising his slightly stooped head.

“What do you want?” he snapped because he had no time or mood for courtesies.

Superman gulped and nodded.

“I wanted to offer the help of Justice League and mine to find Bruce.”

Tony cocked his eyebrows and smirked albeit weakly.

“Don’t tell me you need my… hm…permission to look for Bruce?” he asked in a non nonsense manner.

Superman blinked.

“We’re already doing our searches but” he inhaled “it will be better if we coordinate our efforts.”

Tony shook his head smirking; his hands clutching his waist.

“Do you really expect me to want you implicated in this? I can’t stop you from looking for him but to share my information with you encouraging you…no.”

Superman understood the billionaire’s feelings but he knew that things were serious and these procrastinations didn’t help Bruce. He made a step forward.

“I understand how you feel…”

Tony huffed on that and rolled his eyes.

“I did awful things to Bruce, I hurt him while I had promised to protect and make him happy; I know that the fact I was mind controlled isn’t an excuse and I won’t try to justify myself. I’m guilty, Tony” he approached more trying to find the billionaire’s eyes “I want to punish myself but we’re talking about Bruce here. And things are serious.”

Tony met the Kryptonian’s gaze and read the honesty though this just made him nauseous.

“OK, you persuaded us: your interest is real, blah, blah, blah…” he said in a tone conveying exactly the opposite. “Leave now. I won’t do anything that would permit you mess with Bruce again.”

Superman let his head fell; his despair filling his blood.

“Tony, I always cared for him; I loved him from the beginning.”

The billionaire was already irritated for having to endure his presence but on hearing that he had had enough. He punched the metallic work bench and cursed himself for using such a hard material that made his hand ache.

“Cut the crap! The only thing you wanted was to have him; to take his heart and his body; when you made it you lost your interest and fell for the first impostor you met! And now you suddenly got interested again because he rejected you!”

Clark’s eyes widened more and more as Tony spoke; his mouth had stayed agape: he understood the man’s wrath but this wasn’t true.

“No, Tony, no” he managed to utter. “Bruce was never for me just the most beautiful man I ever saw” he licked his lips and clutched his temple. “I won’t lie saying that I didn’t crave for his body but my feelings are deeper: Bruce was love; he is love; he is something sacred to me…”

The billionaire rolled his eyes disgusted; he had seen how much hurt Bruce had been during the most difficult period of his life – because of that bastard. How dare he come and say such things to him?

“You stabbed and shredded his heart in pieces while he was fixed on a wheelchair; vulnerable; wounded; tired; he needed all the support he could get and you not only didn’t do that but also gave him another blow! He trusted you, you bastard! Get out!” he growled scowling.

Superman wasn’t fool: he was aware of how hypocritical his words sounded and honestly he would have left…but not today. He stretched his posture and looked in Tony’s dark eyes.

“No” he said in a quiet but determined voice.

Tony frowned and pressed his lips.

“You want me to use Kryptonite?” he hissed.

“Do it…It is a small price to pay for Bruce” he licked his lips and caught Tony’s narrowed gaze. “The Black Butterfly had traces of Bruce’s blood” he said in a low voice as if he was scared of his own words.

Tony closed his eyes and yanked his head backwards: Superman knew what he had kept secret from everyone from the moment he analyzed the gem and the pouch. He ruffled his hair with both hands.

“You scanned the gem the seconds I showed it to you…”

“I did” Superman admitted shyly walking closer. “That’s why I insist so much; believe me, if things were different I wouldn’t have pestered you.”

The billionaire regarded him still cautious.

“Back then” Tony didn’t specify because he didn’t even want to utter it “you could locate him by his vitals…” he detested Superman but this was a spark of hope.

“That’s right” he nodded “I still can…” but he didn’t finish because…

Tony realized: if Superman had detected Bruce from his vitals he would have found him already. He pursed his lips and nodded: it was stupid; he shouldn’t have let hope rise out of something he knew it wasn’t true.

“But you can’t locate his vitals…and that means…” he uttered what made his spine froze.

Superman felt the billionaire’s terror because it was the same terror he was feeling every time he realized that there was no signal from Bruce’s vitals.

“No, Tony. Bruce isn’t…” he gulped “dead” Tony raised his angry eyes to look at him.

Tony shook his head in disbelief and Clark leaned to him.

“Bruce had – has” he hastily corrected “ways to hide his vitals from me” he said trying to revive hope to Stark.

“If the Black Butterfly was separated from him then I doubt he still had the energy to hide his vitals from you” Tony was a scientist and now his rational thinking surged back to bite him in the ass.

Superman yanked his head: he had thought that too.

“He might be in a place with lead that blocks me” he crooked his mouth “you know perfectly that this is possible.”

Tony nodded but this couldn’t flare up hope.

“How do you know then that he isn’t dead?” he asked with a hoarse hostile voice raising his accusing eyes.

Superman lowered his gaze and clutched his waist: many times he had thought of that himself however there was something that made him hope. He raised his eyes meeting Tony’s inquiring and secretly hopeful eyes.

“I know he is still alive, somewhere…” he let a bitter laugh “you know how I know?”

“How?”

“After the battle with Darkseid you took Bruce in the Stark Rehabilitation Center. You took care that I wouldn’t be able to hear anything from there…so I couldn’t hear your conversations or even his vitals” he didn’t comment on that because it was reasonable though hard for Superman. “During his surgery, there was a time that his heart stopped…that Bruce was dead.”

Tony frowned: how Superman knew that?

“Nobody told me that” Superman assured him. “How do I know? Because during these moments I felt it: world seemed to have ended; the sun felt like having gotten dark and frozen; I felt completely empty of strength, energy; my life seemed pointless sunk in the darkness.”

 Superman felt again the emptiness, the despair, the misery of those moments.

“It was exactly like then…when after the collapse of the factory Bruce died in my arms as we were heading to the Fortress. So I knew that he had died… but then the sun began shining again and the planet spinning; there was light and air in my lungs and my heart was beating again…and I knew he was back.”

Tony watched him speechless and Superman bit his lips.

“Now I don’t feel like this, Tony; if Bruce was dead I’d have felt it.”

Tony felt hope but he couldn’t let it show or lead him to over-optimism.

“Not a very solid, scientific proof…” he cocked his eyebrows but Superman could feel the change in the billionaire.

“We’ll find him, Tony; we must find him…world is intolerable without him.”

Tony made a few steps towards his armors and Superman followed.

“Dr. Strange and his people are searching” Tony murmured.

“He must be worried about his patient.”

“There’s no danger from the implants – that doesn’t mean that Bruce doesn’t need some tests every now and then. Thor is searching too” he took in the shadow in Superman’s eyes “he even caught Loki searching…” a flicker of smile twitched his lips. “And Selina is on the job…and we know that she is a force to be reckoned.”

“Justice League has its people in high alert too” he added “Flash roams parts of the world every day running every tiny street. Diana and our affiliates too. Jor El utilizes the Fortress' means to locate him.”

Tony rubbed his lips thoughtful.

"I'd have suspected Bagdana behind this but he is dead."

Superman nodded.

"At least, then we'd be certain that Bruce is safe: he was a demon; he was tricky but he'd do everything for Bruce's safety."

The billionaire didn't reply, deep in his own thoughts.

The Man of Steel bit his lips and sighed.

 “I miss him, Tony.”

Tony met his gaze.

“Me too…” he really missed him; right now he really needed Bruce’s stubbornness, his determination, his inner fire that never let him give in.

 

_Seven months ago_

“Everything must be perfect, Tony” Bruce said pressing his lips.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Seven months ago_

Bruce’s face was slightly sweaty and his eyes were fixed to what he had in front of him: determination shining almost angrily. It was another mountain he had to climb – well, not exactly a mountain; actually, it was the flight of stairs in the rare end of the gym. However for someone in the rehabilitation phase this was like climbing the mountain Everest.

He had made remarkable improvement in the previous two months yet climbing the stairs and descending them was still something challenging. And for Bruce that meant that he had to try harder as he was doing right now like every day under the eyes of his physiotherapist.

Today, Dr. Strange was there too watching himself his patient’s progress. Selina and Tony were there too: the former was a frequent helper in the process and the later a new addition since till now his business obligations had kept him away from Gotham.

Bruce loved all of them but in this case he’d prefer to be alone with the stairs. Selina had helped him several times to ascend and although Tony stayed a bit far just watching Bruce could sense his agony and readiness to catch him with the first sign of falling. Which was a common thing for everyone in the room and that agitated Bruce.

Climbing the stairs was relatively easy but descending the stairs was the real challenge. Several times a funny thought crossed Bruce’s mind: he was the first human for whom flying down the stairs (with his armor) was easier than walking them.

“Bruce, I think you should stop for today” Matt said worried about his patient’s unstoppable effort. “You’re doing great but you need some rest.”

“I’ll have to agree to that” Stephen concurred thoughtful watching with his arms crossed on the chest.

Selina looked at him asking silently but Bruce shook his head.

“No, I’m fine; I can continue.”

Although he had his back to the others, Bruce could feel their silent sighs. Tony made two steps forward.

“Bruce, I think they are right. Tomorrow you’ll do even better; let’s call it a day.”

“Everything must be perfect, Tony” Bruce said and gently made two steps away from Selina towards the wide, short steps concentrating on his target.

Selina understood that he wanted to try unassisted without the need of words.

“They’ll be, little guy; we can postpone the presentation until you feel entirely ready. There’s no need to press yourself so much” Tony replied trying to not sigh loudly.

Bruce regarded the stairs determined under his slightly sweaty brows.

“We won’t postpone it: I don’t want people wait anymore.”

Tony let his head loll to his shoulder staring at Matt and Stephen asking for help.

“The presentation will be successful and impressive even without perfecting the climbing of the stairs” Dr. Strange added.

Bruce grabbed the metallic railing of the stairs determined.

“Bruce, perhaps you should leave this for tomorrow?” Selina asked.

“Your fatigue right now could make you dizzy at any moment” Matt commented. “You really want to risk a new injury?”

Bruce inhaled deeply and turned to look at them.

“I’ll be careful. Besides, a super hero and an exceptional girl are watching me closely: I really have nothing to fear.”

Tony jerked his head frustrated and growled.

“Why are you so fucking pigheaded?!”

The younger man smiled to his friend and Tony closed his eyes.

“If I wasn’t pigheaded I’d have died long ago…” he chuckled and turned his head again to his target.

Stephen met Tony’s eyes and shrugged crooking his mouth.

“He has a good point…” he said what Tony already knew.

Making the moves wasn’t a problem: the system Tony and Lucius had developed worked perfectly and Dr. Strange was really a brilliant surgeon implementing it to his body. So Bruce had realized from the first days after his recovery that the problem lay inside him: despite the fact Bagdana had absorbed the fatal hit Darkseid’s omega beams had definitely left an impact on him somehow blocking the positive energy and making it harder to act; on the other hand, Bruce had also exerted himself during the months he was paraplegic and that made his effort now more difficult.

He had to work with himself. Bruce inhaled and calmed as he had learnt during his training with the League of Shadows. His hand eased around the metallic bar of the railing and he lifted his leg putting his foot on the first step. Thankfully, the stairs’ steps were very comfortable: not very high and wide enough.

He brought his other foot to the next step and let out slowly the air he had inhaled to not allow his breath become quicker from eagerness to climb the five steps as fast as possible. It was easy to feel the agony in the eyes watching him because they thought that his momentary stop was due to something worrisome. Yet he knew that he shouldn’t break his concentration to speak to them.

After a few seconds Bruce inhaled and repeated the same combination of movements. And then again, till he reached the top. Perhaps it didn’t seem something great yet he had managed that without someone supporting him or providing him safety so for him was a victory.

Selina turned to look at Tony and he couldn’t stop a smile forming on his face. She nodded and turned back to look at Bruce who now was facing them from the stairs’ top; Selina gave him the thumbs up and Bruce smiled.

Of course now in front of him lay the biggest challenge: descending the same steps…

 

Bruce came out of his room’s bathroom wrapped in his robe and on the wheelchair. He really needed a nice hot shower after today’s effort in the gym: fatigue crawled all over his body yet he was happy because he acknowledged the day’s achievements. Despite Tony’s claims about his stubbornness Bruce did realize that it was better to use his wheelchair till he was rested enough and didn’t deny this gift to his body.

As soon as he opened the bathroom door he felt salivating: something really delicious had spread its alluring scent in his room. This made him realize how hungry he was.

Of course. Alfred was in the room taking care of the dishes on the food cart so that they were perfectly arranged. His loyal butler raised his head and looked at him.

“Your pajamas are ready, Master Bruce. I suggest you dress yourself before catching a cold and then enjoy your dinner.”

Indeed. Bruce saw on his bed a new pair of pajamas meticulously positioned and beside them a clean set of underwear. He closed his eyes and grinned: he knew that Alfred wanted to take care of him or even pamper him yet preparing his underwear made him blush every time.

“Alfred, you know you don’t need to prepare my clothes…I’m a big boy now” he chuckled; he could never ‘order’ Alfred to stop doing that because he felt that the kind man really needed to do that the days he was in the rehabilitation center.

“I know, Master Bruce. However I thought that it would be better to dress as soon as possible coming out of the shower in order to not catch a cold.”

“Thank you, Alfred” he moved his chair to his bed and began dressing. “You brought the food here?” Bruce used to eat at the dining room along with the personnel.

Alfred bowed slightly his head.

“I sensed that you were really tired, sir, so I took the liberty to bring your food in your room. I do hope that you do not mind that.”

“Of course not” Bruce smiled. “As always, you were right in your assumptions: you know me so well, Alfred…”

Alfred gave a pressed lips smile.

“I am utterly flatter from your generous praise: this is the most a humble butler can hope, Master Wayne.”

Bruce dressed in his dark blue flannel pajamas looked at Alfred’s clearly touched features.

“I’m not your Master, Alfred…and definitely you are much more than my butler…”

Alfred lowered a bit his baby blues to hide that his eyes were watered.

“A good butler shouldn’t get emotional and I pride myself on being a good one…” Bruce grinned and Alfred reflected that before collecting himself. “Now, sir, get on your bed because we don’t want your dinner getting cold.”

Bruce sat on the mattress and that had become so much easier than in the previous months that always gave him the feeling of flying. Alfred hastened to fix the blanket over his legs and then placed carefully the dark brown wooden bed table with Bruce’s dinner perfectly arranged along with a large glass of milk and a narrow crystal vase with a white rose in.

“Where is Hero?” Bruce asked cutting a chunk from the delicious fillet in his dish. “I’m used to having dinner with him.”

Alfred cocked his eyebrows.

“And I’m sure that Master Hero enjoys that as well but as we were ready to leave the Manor to come here Master Richard came; he stayed a bit and then he asked if he could take Hero to his house for a night.”

Bruce grinned.

“So he made use of his visiting rights, huh?”

Alfred smiled clearly enjoying his young Master’s good mood.

“I think he did, sir.”

“Both Dick and Jay are good boys. I’m grateful they keep you company through all this…” Bruce commented serious. “It must have been difficult for you seeing the Manor empty like…”

The Englishman nodded.

“Like the years Falcone ruled” he completed his young master’s thought. “You are right, sir: there were instances that I dreadfully felt as if those years came back; however I was fortunate enough to have the young Masters and their caretakers paying me visits; and of course Miss Kyle and Master Tony. Not to mention that I had always the liberty to drive here and visit you dissolving any remnants of the old nightmares.”

Bruce looked at Alfred’s face. The soberness of his voice hid his sadness but not from Bruce.

“I’m sorry, Alfred.”

The butler frowned.

“I don’t see the reason for that, sir.”

Bruce lowered slightly his eyes.

“I’m sorry for all the agony and suffering I put you through the past months” he pressed his lips “I guess Tony is right: I’m pigheaded and selfish. But don’t think that I didn’t understand or that I don’t care…” he met Alfred’s touched eyes. “I wish I could ease all of these…I wish I could be…” he sighed and shook his head. “I wish I could bring you happiness – the happiness you deserve… to let you see how grateful I am for everything you are doing for me; how lucky I am to have you…”

“Master Bruce…” Alfred tried to take his stern look to make his young Master stop thinking like that.

Bruce shook his head.

“It’s the truth, Alfred.”

The Englishman didn’t speak for a few seconds to overcome his own feelings.

“Master Bruce, you apologized for the agony you caused me however if I had felt otherwise my lov…” he gulped because it didn’t seem right to say that he loved his young master because he was just a butler “my feelings about you wouldn’t have been as strong as they are” he smiled “and I wouldn’t change my feelings about you, sir, for all the tranquility in the world. You see, for every agony you… “put me through’’, you give me a much greater happiness.”

Bruce pressed his lips touched and Alfred grinned smartly.

“Besides if you were any different perhaps you wouldn’t cause me agony but then the world would have ended and billions of people would have died. I won’t deny that I was in agony all the time, Master Bruce, however I believed in what you were doing – the necessity of your valiant effort. And I want you to know that I’m very proud of you, sir; and that I consider it my honor to be the butler of the kindest, bravest, smartest and most altruistic man of the world” he cleared his throat “if I’m permitted to say that.”

Bruce chuckled.

“Of course you are, Alfred. You are much more than a butler… you always were” he took Alfred’s wrinkled hand in his. “Never forget this…”

Alfred cupped his young master’s hand.

“I won’t, sir” he said in a cracked voice and coughed. “However, pardon me for asking that, sir…but promise me that you will always come back to me” he gulped the knot in his throat “I mean, home” he corrected hastily.

Bruce bowed a little his head and closed his eyes: knowing that Alfred was waiting for him in the Manor was always a motivation to fight for survival and win. Alfred and his friends were a mighty driving force.

He raised his head and looked at Alfred.

“I can promise you that I will always do my best to return…” he licked his lips “to you, Alfred.”

Alfred grinned.

“That is more than enough, Master Bruce. Now, I think you should eat your food now before it gets cold.”

The younger man cut a chunk of his fillet but before putting the bite in his mouth he stopped and looked outside the window.

“I missed the Manor, Alfred; the grounds, the house…”

The butler chuckled and cocked an eyebrow.

“And of course, your most private apartments…” he commented winking clearly meaning the cave.

Bruce nodded.

“It’s too long since I last visited my parents’ graves…” he said in a low voice.

Alfred rubbed soothingly his young master’s back.

“Soon you’ll be back, sir; without this horrible chair” he grinned. “Well, I hope you won’t mention that “horrible chair” to Master Anthony.”

Bruce chewed his mouthful and gulped.

“I guess it will be our little secret.”

“That is definitely a great relief, Master Bruce.”

 

The sun slipped playfully inside the reporters’ space in the _Daily Planet_ ’s building. It was a beautiful spring morning in Metropolis and it was difficult to ignore it and stay focused in boring work so a cheerful fuss from chatting accompanied the usual sounds of typing.

Clark was focused on his latest article which he was typing, fighting the temptation to do it in his fast mode. His body enjoyed the warmth and the light of the bright sun that always refreshed him. However it wasn’t enough to make him happy or cheerful like in the past so he couldn’t share his colleagues’ good spirits.

He was a bit restless. Perry had called Lois to his office obviously for a new assignment and Clark wanted to be informed in case it was something dangerous. Lois might have not being talking to him yet he wasn’t going to be indifferent to her safety.

There was the option to eavesdrop…but after the atrocities he committed in the past months he didn’t want to slip even to misdemeanor.

So he didn’t even look up when Lois got out of Perry’s office not even when her familiar footsteps headed to his desk. Clark continued typing even though his breath had almost stopped: his best friend was coming to him after so many days of silence. He just hoped that she wasn’t heading to the restroom which was to the same direction.

Lois stopped exactly at the side of Clark’s desk and crooked her mouth at his effort to pretend that he didn’t know she was there. She clutched her waist with both hands.

“As if you don’t know I’m here…” she mumbled so low that only Clark could hear.

Clark turned his eyes at her.

“Oh! Lois! You’re here for long?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Nah…Listen, Clark. Perry called me to assign me to cover the event Tony Stark is holding at Gotham.”

Clark’s eyes bulged shining from enthusiasm: as every other reporter, he knew about the event Stark had announced but Perry hadn’t assigned the coverage to him so he decided to not invade because he was sure that this event had to do with Bruce.

Lois nodded as if having read his thoughts.

“It’s certain that Stark is going to announce something great and Wayne” she couldn’t fight a smile at Clark’s sharp breath on the name “enterprises are in this as well. The event is held at the new rehabilitation center in Gotham. Perry must notify the organizers about the reporters he is sending so that ID’s and passes be prepared” Clark arched his eyebrows at the plural “so I was wondering” she snorted because there was no wondering about this “if you want to come with me to cover the event.”

Clark goggled on that: this was beyond his wildest dreams. He gulped and licked his lips trying to hide his excitement.

“Perry asked…”

“No, he assigned this to me but I need someone with me so we are able to cover everything.”

Clark frowned.

“And you thought…me?”

Lois shook her head.

“Mmm…yes, I shouldn’t have but” she sighed and arched her eyebrows “well, it seems that I’m a good person.”

Clark smiled shyly: Lois had taken pity on him. She rolled her eyes understanding what he was thinking.

“But only if you promise to be a good boy” she scowled at him. “You know what I mean…” she added warningly.

“I promise” Clack almost exclaimed having two reasons to be ecstatic: Lois was talking to him again and he was going to be near Bruce again even if this was in professional terms. “Boy scout’s honor!”

Lois snorted.

“Yeah…”

 

Pepper Potts dressed in a perfect black and white skirt suit led the way for the big group of reporters. Lucius Fox walked beside her with his characteristic bow impressing people as always. The executive officers of Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises guided the eager group through the pristine, perfectly designed and equipped facilities of the Stark Rehabilitation Center.

The camera flashes didn’t stop throughout the tour as well as the video recorders and the phones saving everything their guides said. It was obvious from their reactions and their constant questions that the reporters were quite impressed.

Of course for Clark the tour although interesting wasn’t the focus of his attention. His senses were in hyper vigilance in case Bruce was around. In these facilities, only his ordinary senses could be useful since the lead stopped him from hearing and seeing things he wasn’t allowed. But even if there wasn’t any lead he still wouldn’t have used his super senses.

The walk was quite long since the facilities were really vast containing also a guest ward with apartments for the relatives of the patients. They were guided to the gym where the patented brand new organs gained the interest making many reporters eager to test them; the internal, Olympic size pool completed the impression. Their tour included also the stables and the premises that served the purposes of healing horse riding.

At some point, Pepper’s serious voice explaining the features and purpose of the premises was obscured as Clark heard hurried footsteps approaching him and Lois.

“Lois!”

The reporter from Metropolis turned surprised and only then Clark did the same to see Vicky Vale which he had already recognized from the voice thanks to his eidetic memory.

“I’m so glad to see you again” Vicky continued and to Clark’s surprise Lois smiled broadly.

“Me too, dear! Do you want to go for a drink after the presentation? We have a lot of catch up to do.”

“Sure! I’m eager to hear everything about your reportage on the battle with Darkseid. Your coverage made my hairs stood on edge.”

Clark cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. Okay, the two women had collaborated in the exclusive about Batman’s intervention at Arkham Asylum but Lois never liked a lot Vicky Vale so he didn’t expect that they would become…friends.

“Oh! Hi, Clark” Vicky said with less enthusiasm. “Congratulations on your Pulitzer.”

Clark pretended shyness and shook her offered hand.

“Thank you, Miss Vale!” he tuttered.

“Please, call me Vicky.”

“When did this development took place?” Clark whispered to Lois when they were alone again.

Lois smirked and pouted.

“When you denied coming with me at Gotham after the video with Bruce’s abuse was broadcasted. You didn’t give a damn about Bruce’s suffering but Vicky lost her job to protect him. It made me realize that I had made some serious mistakes of judgement…”

Clark bit his lips recollecting his indifference when Lois told him to go with her; he nodded.

“You’re right: Vale acted bravely and with decency, while I…”

Lois rolled her eyes and growled; she grabbed him from the elbow and drugged him to catch up with their group that had distanced.

“We have some work to do, farm boy” she said sternly. “You sniff later…” she looked him in the eyes “but I won’t sweep your nose!”

The tour ended at the conference hall of the center that was situated at the left side of the facilities. It was an enormous room for conferences, lectures or presentations with rows of desks and dark blue velvet chairs for the participants (reporters in this case); each desk was equipped with gadgets useful for a presentation which included even microphones for translation.

Opposite the entrance a stage were positioned made from transparent blue titanium glass; there was a shining silver metallic long elliptic desk and an auditorium from granite. People were already there talking, among them Tony Stark, Dr. Strange, Bruce’s physiotherapist, Matt, and Leslie Thompkins.

On the right side of the hall, in front of the whole wall window with the breathtaking view of the country was positioned a long, luxurious buffet with people from the catering company serving the guests who were toured to the premises before the reporters.

Clark was disappointed not seeing Bruce anywhere in the room despite the fact Selina, Steven Rogers, Dick and another boy – probably, a friend of his – were there. There were also other guests: Harvey Dent with Rachel Dawes and his father; Gotham’s mayor and some other known public figures. There were also many people in wheelchairs among them a little girl with her parents. Of course the rows for the audience had special desks made for people with impairments.

Alfred’s and Bruce’s absence made Clark worry that something bad had happened.

Lois cast him a warning glance and Clark sighed inside: perhaps Bruce wouldn’t attend at all and all his hopes would be in vain… They followed their colleagues to the buffet yet Clark had no appetite for anything.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Tony Stark dressed in a gray tailored suit addressed the crowd opening his arms in the air. “I’m honored for your presence here and I hope you enjoyed your tour in the center’s premises. Now, please take your seats so that our presentation begins” he added making an inviting gesture towards the chairs.

Lois looked at Clark raising her eyebrows.

“Tony Stark saying that he is ‘’honored from our presence”? Bruce’s return from the dead certainly changed him…”

“He definitely looks happy” Clark said taking his seat and looking at the stage where Tony was speaking with Pepper and Lucius who had just taken their places on the panel.

Tony waited everyone to take their seats.

“Today we had the pleasure to present you the premises of the “Maria and Howard Stark Rehabilitation Center”. I’m happy to announce that the center starts officially its operation admitting patients facing mobility impairments utilizing a new, groundbreaking method that is going to change whatever we already know about the treatment of disabilities. I’m positive that this day will be the beginning of giving people with mobility impairments their lives back. As all of you might already have heard Stark Industries in association with Wayne Enterprises have developed the new generation of artificial body parts; however what you don’t know is that we have expanded our research and development in creating spinal cord parts as well” he twitched his eyebrows for emphasis “parts that not only replace the damaged or missing ones but also replace the damaged neural connections and loops to and from the brain: what our method does is replacing also the ruined neurological functions that are necessary for movements capitalizing the nano technology into creating micro chip systems replacing the damaged neurons. Thus the results in mobility have no difference from those prior to the damage” he couldn’t help but grin a bit from the interest in the faces of his audience.

A reporter around 40s raised his hand and Tony nodded.

“Have you tested that miraculous method of yours?” disbelief was dripping like acid from his voice and expression.

Clark shook his head knowing already how effective Stark’s new miracle was.

The billionaire inventor smiled confidently and looked at his associate in this who sat at the panel. Lucius Fox had an amused expression on his face completely unfazed from the disbelief in the reporter’s question.

“Our method has been tested with tremendous success” Tony answered. “That’s why I said that the center starts its operation officially from now – unofficially the center has already begun its work. Dr. Strange who was the head of the team who made the first operation is the most suited to present you the details.”

He moved away from the auditorium and sat on the chair next to Peppers giving his place to Dr. Strange who tapped the microphone before looking at the guests with his face radiating confidence – he realized that it wasn’t the smartass, arrogant confidence of the past.

Despite the fact he felt a bit uncomfortable facing an audience after so much time he felt the same old satisfaction for having people’s attention on him.

Clark looked at the doctor with the expensive blue, stripped suit and his mind was filled with images of the wizard with the burgundy cape fighting Darkseid’s minions protecting at the same time his comrades conjuring shields. He knew that under his cotton light blue dress shirt and his gray tie, Dr Strange had his odd pendant on his chest.

He smiled: Bruce knew how to choose his allies and these allies were loyal to him even outside the battlefield. It was sure that Dr. Strange knew that Bruce was the Batman: Bruce trusted him with his body and his secret.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Dr. Strange addressed them serious but with an almost invisible grin “as Mr. Stark said I’m glad you are here with us. I had the honor to be the head surgeon of the first operation performed in this wonderful environment using Mr. Stark’s and Mr. Fox’s new technology” he cocked his eyebrows. “I must say that this method is really revolutionary: the dream of every neurosurgeon.”

Clark heard someone entering the event hall and without looking back he recognized Fury; in the hall he had also spotted Thor in an elegant dark brown suit – his supposed rival. Clark pressed his lips feeling a pang in his guts: he knew that Thor was fond of Bruce but the Asgardian hadn’t done any advance on him. So his accusations made him feel guilty and ridiculous: Thor had been a true friend for Bruce and he was the one who understood Superman’s agony and informed him about Bruce’s condition and that made Clark feel a real douchbag.

What made Clark an impression was Oliver Queen’s presence there. He hadn’t learnt any details but after the revelation that Ivy was Bagdana’s partner it was obvious that the demon had been using Queen’s body. He licked his lips: it wasn’t difficult to imagine that Bruce persuaded the demon to liberate Queen and the billionaire had grown sympathy for him – well, what a surprise!

He returned his focus to Dr. Strange’s speech.

“We had the chance to use the new method here in the center to the most difficult case I – and I assure you – every neurosurgeon could face.”

He pressed a button on the screen built in the auditorium and a hologram emerged at his side evoking impressed exclamations from the audience. Stephen touched the screen and the hologram showed a human skeleton: you shouldn’t have to be a doctor to understand the horrible damage this body had sustained and as close-up, more detailed views of each part were shown this became more obvious.

Clark’s heart and breath stopped: the images were a bit tampered to not show the real extend of the damage so that nobody suspected the way it was done. Yet it was enough for him to remember that night when he found Bruce trapped under the debris – almost dead. He felt again the tortured human body in his arms: the sense of completely ruined bones and tissues, the deep burnings – the weakness, the life dripping from every open wound like the blood. Bruce’s brain activity that cried insufferable pain…and love.

_“I always wanted to see aurora borealis…”_

_“Once…you told me” Bruce had closed his eyes trying to control the raging pain and bring some normalcy to his panicked heart which tried to fight so many fronts doing what she ought to: pump life._

_Clark had begun flying again; his refuge of the imposing glistening pyramid made of intersected white and blue crystals visible._

_“That my eyes…were…the most…powerful…kryptonites” he opened his eyes to see Clark’s crystal blue eyes staring lovingly at him._

_Clark nodded pressing his lips._

_“They are, Star…”_

_Bruce willed for the last time his hand to caress Clark’s tear – soaked cheek relishing his Sun’s warmth._

_“I’m…happy…you won’t…be … threatened…from…them…any…more…my love…”_

Jor El’s voice fell like thunder in his mind’s chambers:

_“Why did you bring here that human corpse?”_

His spine froze again exactly as that moment and he trembled. Lois sensed that and held his upper arm.

“What?” she whispered frowned.

“Nothing” he answered and turned his eyes again to Dr. Strange.

“This kind of damage is too severe to be reversed” a female reporter commented and Stephen smiled in his most charming way.

“I would have said the same, Miss Perkins, if I wasn’t a member of the team that operated this patient.”

“And where is this patient?”

Bruce on his wheelchair was in front of the entrance door of the events’ hall gazing at the audience of more than 500 people; Alfred stood behind him following his young master’s gaze. However the butler knew that Bruce’s interest was elsewhere.

“He is here…” he whispered to Alfred knowing that his butler had understood.

Alfred bowed slightly.

“Indeed, Master Bruce. Mister Kent is here with Miss Lane to cover the presentation.”

Bruce nodded.

“Tony told me.”

He moved his wheelchair to the room, his face a reflection of perfect resolution.

“Well, who is this patient?” another reporter asked.

Dr. Strange’s eyes were focused on the entrance; he stretched his arm in an inviting gesture.

“This is our first patient.”

Clark felt the presence before anyone taking notice. He didn’t turn though the temptation was almost above his powers yet he didn’t want to make Bruce feel pressure or uncomfortable.

Lois held his upper arm as soon as Bruce had made half the distance to the stage and everyone was looking at him. Clark turned his eyes there trying to be as indifferent as possible. But it was so difficult…

He gulped. His Star was shining as ever. Bruce’s hair was groomed to the back but loose; he wore a black plain flannel suit with a cotton white shirt without tie and unbuttoned to the collar – Clark couldn’t stop images and senses of every time he had sunk his lips in this collar getting goose bumbs like then reliving the sense of velvet skin and the intoxicating perfume of unique cinnamon… Bruce’s eyes were fixed on the stage taking in the reassuring and confident stares of his medical team and his loved ones.

Clark’s insides cracked from the desire to be again one of these loved ones again and having Bruce look at him.

“Bruce Wayne?” several people asked dumbfounded.

“Bruce Wayne had suffered such injuries?” disbelief and shock fought in voices.

Tony stood and walked to the left edge of the stage where a small stair was leading up.

Dr. Strange nodded to the reporters.

“Yes, I had the honor to operate Mr. Bruce Wayne.”

Tony smiled to Bruce who had stopped his chair in front of the stair.

“Bruce, would you join us?” the billionaire inquired cocking his eyebrows smiling confidently.

Clark’s hands unconsciously clenched the arms of his chair: he had seen Bruce standing but still he was afraid. He didn’t want him fall.

Bruce reflected Tony’s smile with one filled with confidence and determination. He held the arms of his chair and under the dead silence of the room and the curious stares of the crowd he just stood with the easiness of someone who wasn’t ever confined in a wheelchair.

Fury who had his back on the wall smiled.

Bruce climbed the four steps with the elegance that signed his movements before the paraplegia and the dead silence was replaced from impressed exclamations and whispers of awe. One second later a tsunami of flashes filled the room and every video camera turned on Bruce.

Clark pressed his lips but that couldn’t stop a bright smile form on his face neither his eyes from becoming teary.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_“You intend to face Superman, Mr. Wayne?” Lucius Fox asked with an affectionate smile._

_The ‘’Mr. Wayne’’ always made Bruce jerk inside from surprise: it sounded so strange and distant like a memory from his childhood when Lucius used to address his father like this. He remembered his father patting Lucius’ back smiling:_

_“Come on, Lucius: you know that my name is Thomas.”_

_Now, every time Lucius used those to words, Bruce needed a few seconds to realize that he was addressing him and then the awkwardness became greater. He felt so unworthy of this name especially knowing that after their short, secret meeting he’d have to return to Falcone and being used by him in the worst way. “Mr. Wayne” was tied with his father’s dignified, clean image and now being connected with his humiliated, filthy son felt like desecration, like spitting on his father’s face._

_“No but Ra’s Al Ghul taught me to be ready for every possible turnout so I can’t leave it to chance” Bruce knew that Lucius loved to call him “Mr. Wayne” and he didn’t want to ruin that for him – also, they didn’t have much time to spend on other trivial matters._

_Lucius’ face became sober under the dim artificial light of the big square torch he had brought to the cave. After their first meetings in Lucius’ garage they considered it safer to meet in a place where nobody would see them. And there was no better place than Gotham’s hospitable caves._

_“Superman didn’t show any interest in Gotham all these years: you believe that he might do it now?”_

_Bruce pressed his lips._

_“He might not agree with Batman’s tactics or his vigilantism: Gotham’s police will make Batman seem like a threat for people. Or maybe his actions will draw Superman’s attention. Either way we must be prepared.”_

_Lucius’ soberness became almost gloom as he rubbed his index finger to his lips thoughtful._

_“We speak about the most powerful being on the planet” he arched his eyebrows “I can reinforce the armor to withstand his laser vision however if he decides to confront Batman…”_

_Bruce understood his fears and gave a tight smile._

_“Don’t worry about me, Lucius. Ra’s trained me to face even Superman.”_

_Lucius expression was clearly impressed but also puzzled._

_“Ra’s considers Superman dangerous: a potential threat” Bruce answered flatly his unspoken question._

_The older man nodded._

_“And you, Mr. Wayne?”_

_Bruce licked his lips and forbade himself from indulging in his thoughts. He looked at Lucius._

_“I think that humans are lucky to have him” for him Superman was much more than this but he preferred not think of this – he had decided long ago that he ought to forget his feelings about the Man of Steel, cross out his childish bullshit - and stick to business._

_Lucius smiled and pouted._

_“I do agree with that.”_

_Bruce studied again the sketches of his armor that were spread on the flat rock at the center of the cavity that led to the alcove through a natural arch._

_“Superman has super senses: he can see through things” he said thoughtful and Lucius approached looking at the sketches as well. “I don’t want him to know my identity in case he ever meets Batman.”_

_Lucius nodded._

_“We must find a way to block his super vision from seeing through the armor.”_

_“Lead” Bruce replied and Lucius looked at him frowned and surprised. “It is the only known material that can block Superman’s super senses and thus his vision. Lead will help us stop him from catching my smell or my vitals: he has an eidetic memory and he will recognize them if he meets someone with the same characteristics.”_

_“Known material?” Lucius asked dumbfounded and Bruce pressed his lips. “I haven’t read anything of the kind.”_

_“Luthor isn’t known for sharing his knowledge.”_

_Lucius arched his eyebrows._

_“Luthor as in…”_

_Bruce nodded._

_“Lex Luthor. His vendetta and obsession with Superman is notorious so I thought that he must be the one knowing the most about him and his powers. You can’t imagine the length of his database about Superman.”_

_Lucius’ eyes shone impressed realizing what the young man had done._

_“You hacked into Luthor’s archives?!” his amusement colored his admiration._

_Bruce simply nodded and gave him a flash disk._

_“You’ll find the details inside.”_

_“How did you manage to hack Luthor’s files?” Luthor insisted grinning._

_Bruce looked at him completely impassionate from Lucius clear fascination: there was nothing to make Bruce feel elated since he was eight year. Or maybe there was: seeing Selina or catching a glimpse of Superman…that last one tried hard to choke._

_“I have access to an old lap top” he didn’t want to say more about Selina yet._

_Lucius chuckled, shaking his head impressed._

_“You hacked Lex Luthor’s files with…an old lap top?” he shook his head. “Oh, I’d like to see his face if he ever learns that…How did you know that Luthor is obsessed with Superman? I mean he has expressed his doubts and cautiousness several times but obsession?”_

_“Ra’s Al Ghul and Falcone do business with Luthor: I heard Falcone making fun of him with his minions: he speaks freely in front of me as if I’m a piece of brick without brain. With Ra’s is different; he chooses carefully what he is going to say in front of me but he told me about Luthor because he thinks that I share his beliefs about Superman and his alliance with Luthor. At least, this is what he demands from me…”_

As they studied the information about Superman thoroughly they figured out the relation between Superman and Clark Kent: thankfully, Luthor hadn’t reached to this conclusion since his information was focused on Superman’s powers and weaknesses and not his possible true identity.

Bruce’s eyes travelled fast to his loved ones in the room and fleetingly found Clark Kent in the middle of the audience’s rows; he hastily turned his focus back to Tony who beamed at him. He climbed the stairs to the stage without a problem and walked towards the panel washed from a wave of flashes and “attacked” from questions and exclamations that blended into each other resulting to an incoherent fuss.

He smiled to Tony sharing his friend’s joy and Tony hugged him tight.

Clark didn’t want to take his eyes from Bruce: even if they had a good distance between them, it was the closest he had come to him after a month. However he needed to thank Lois for making that possible for him – he intended to make it quick so he could look at Bruce again.

Lois had a big grin on her face but also she held her tablet high recording everything that was taking place on the stage. She was a practical mind so Clark opened his own tablet to the _Planet’s_ site to see what he suspected: Lois was transmitting live image to the site and she was doing that since the beginning: from the moment Bruce stood on his feet. And Clark knew that from the big title on top of the page:

_“Bruce Wayne walks again!”_

The Kryptonian gave a crooked smile to his friend and she reflected that without saying anything or changing her focus so Clark had the pleasure to look again at Bruce who now was shaking hands with Dr. Strange.

Bruce sat in the seat next to Lucius who stood and along with Tony and Dr. Strange began elaborating on the technical and medical details of their method. The reporters’ interest was fuelled by what they just witnessed so for a couple of minutes silence fell on the room.

But suddenly:

“Who did you such damage, Mr. Wayne?” a reporter broke the scientists’ presentation.

Fury cocked an eyebrow intrigued. Tony looked at Bruce who was completely calm. He leaned to the microphone in front of him.

“I thought that this was known…The League of Shadows was holding me and they wanted to blackmail my friend, Tony, so they” he pressed his lips “tortured me to break Tony’s refusal to cooperate with them.”

Whispers of disapproval and disgust for the League’s cruelty filled the hall and Fury shook his head. Lois looked at Clark for confirmation and he nodded: what Bruce said wasn’t a lie. Talia had shot Bruce in the waist rendering him paraplegic without destroying his spine; of course, they couldn’t say that what made the horrible damage that only a part of which everyone witnessed was the factory’s collapse caused by Joker and his goons. In the factory, it was the Batman who had been seen not Bruce Wayne.

“Mr. Wayne! Say something to us!”

Bruce met the gazes of his friends in the podium and then he turned back to the reporter who had spoken.

“I haven’t prepared anything…” he said smiling and suddenly felt two joyful eyes on him: it was a little girl from the crowd in a wheelchair; he knew that girl: she was Lucy. He smiled and stood. “But if you insist.”

Bruce was aware of Leslie’s gaze on him.

Lucius, Tony and Stephen moved back to let the podium to Bruce.

Although Bruce still felt uncomfortable in front of so many people he focused on Selina who was watching him with her eyes glimmering from happiness for the first time in her life. She immediately locked eyes with him and smiled.

“Well, as I already told you I wasn’t prepared to speak because I believed that this event belonged to the people that made all this possible; thanks to their effort, patience and talent I am able to walk again. I believe that the things they have to say are far more interesting and important than anything I could say. Yet since you gave me the chance, I’d like to express my gratitude to these brilliant people: doctors, scientists, technicians who made everything in their power to perfect this method” he stopped for a few seconds and his gaze travelled to his friends in the room: Alfred, Thor, Harvey and Rachel, Steve, Selina – everyone was beaming at him. Clark too…his beautiful eyes hidden behind the huge, rectangular glasses shone from emotion.

Bruce stopped a sigh, averted his gaze discreetly and continued his greeting to their guests.

He was always in love with Superman from the first moment he laid eyes on him, on the old TV in Signora Bruna’s kitchen: Superman was his beautiful angel who in his dreams came and saved him…But when Lucius and he discovered that Superman lived a common human life as a clumsy, feigned naïve reporter, dressed in ugly clothes and big glasses hiding his greatness and beauty choosing to be one with the humans he protected, his love for this man became even stronger, melting the ice that had covered his shivering from cold and terror heart.

He stopped himself from lingering in those thoughts as people were watching him waiting.

“Also, I would like to thank those who saved my life from the League of Shadows” he smiled and gestured to Tony “my friend, Tony Stark, Thor” he met casually Thor’s gaze because he didn’t want to betray his presence but it was enough for the Asgardian to blush “Captain America, Hulk, Ms Romanova, Flash and every hero – super powered or not - who helped to stop this group of terrorists and…of course, Superman.”

Clark’s heart gave a thunderous jolt on that: Bruce thanked him even after everything that happened. Lois turned to him smirking and twitching her eyebrows with emphasis. Despite his joy Clark frowned sensing a familiar female presence in the hall: he turned casually and saw a beautiful woman at the last row watching avidly Bruce’s speech.

“When I realized that I was paralyzed” Bruce continued more sober, his eyes lost inside for a second; but then concentrated again to the people in front of him “I felt like sinking in the abyss – I felt despair – I felt alone like being stranded in the desert, trying to stay afloat in an endless stormy ocean…” he pressed his lips and then grinned. “But I was wrong: I wasn’t alone; all my friends were there and stayed by my side throughout this trial. The difficult moments when I was trying to adjust to the restrictions; to learn to do all these things that till then seemed easy and now were impossible. I was frustrated; afraid; sad; hopeless. But my friends, my people were there never letting me lose my courage, recharging my flickering energy; gifting me their smiles. Despite the fact I wasn’t the easiest person” he smiled and Tony chuckled gaining Bruce’s amused glance; Selina grinned broadly and Alfred fought to stop his eyes from watering “I’m sure my physiotherapist, Matt Leench and Dr. Leslie Thomkins have many traumatic moments to share.”

Matt laughed and Leslie smiled affectionately.

 “At first, I believed that this effort would be a totally personal fight and in some aspects it was but as a whole…” he inhaled deeply “it was a team effort and I wouldn’t have made it if I didn’t have these brilliant, wonderful people around me helping to pick myself up every time I fell…even if most of the times I was hiding how distressed I was. I want to take advantage of the opportunity you gave me and say to them how grateful I am…”

Clark bit his lip: he had promised to be at Bruce’s side always but instead he not only abandoned him breaking his heart but also he made everything to bring Bruce to his knees so that he would never stand up again. The Man of Steel lowered his head from the weight.

Bruce shook his head.

“These months were very difficult…at first it seemed as if I lived in a nightmare” he pressed his lips. “But as the time went by although I had to fight with every possible negative feeling and thought … still there was moments when I was seeing things clear… when I could understand that there was some message for me. Now I can appreciate things even better” he inhaled and looked at the people in the room. “And I can say that I feel a huge satisfaction for what I experienced during these months because it made me understand how it is for all the people with paraplegia or other mobile impairments; it made me realize their every day fight; their every day feats: feats that for the rest seem trivial, things nobody takes a second to appreciate.”

Every eye in the hall was on him; people focused on him and in deep thought evoked from what Bruce was saying.

 “I won’t hide from you that the strength of these people it was that made me ground my teeth and continue every time things seemed impossible: after all, there are people that live for years, for their entire life, like I did for a few months; people that aren’t as fortunate as I am to have all the means for exercising and accessing spaces. I wanted to walk again not only for myself and my loved ones but also for every human being that lives with mobile impairments. And as I was realizing this the same realized my loved ones as well; so Lucius Fox and Tony Stark decided to use the existing know-how of the bionic body parts and create this unique method to grant the chance of walking again not only to me but also to every person facing the same condition.”

Bruce nodded.

“My friend, Tony, built the Martha and Howard Stark rehabilitation center in order to implement what he, Lucius Fox and a team of brilliant scientists created and gift to people like me their previous life back. Today I share my happiness with everyone and assure you that we will make everything for you and your loved ones to feel the same happiness” he looked at the disabled people in the audience “we’ll be at your side throughout your efforts. Like Dr. Strange said the Center will start promptly its operation and both the Stark and Wayne Foundation will grant the expenses to those people who cannot afford this procedure. Thank you.”

Some seconds of stunned silence and then the applause came like a thunderous wave. Bruce turned to the three people behind him to see them beaming before Tony stormed at him to hug him once again. Bruce rolled his eyes but tightened his arms around his friend.

Selina hugged Steven who was sitting beside her and kissed him on the lips. He grinned broadly because he was thrilled everyday she surprised him like that.

Tony approached the podium and pouted.

“This man knows how to steal the show even from me” he sighed dramatically and spread his arms in the air. “Anyway back to our booring stuff…”

Bruce returned to his seat and the three scientists continued the presentation of the technical details. Then after the part with the question answering ended, the guests were led to the reception hall where a small feast was prepared.

Clark stood as the rest of the audience but his legs didn’t want to take him away, pulling his stare from Bruce. Lois saw him and coughed warningly dragging him out of the room.

“Do I have to remind you that you’re here on probation?” she whispered through her teeth.

“No, I remember that” he stuttered blushing.

He averted reluctantly his eyes and followed.

When the room emptied Bruce found himself surrounded by his closest people: Selina, Steve, Thor, Dick and Jason came to the stage joining Tony, Leslie, Lucius, Dr. Strange and Matt. Harvey and Rachel came too with Mr. Petrou.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Jason exclaimed “ya wowed them – gimme five!”

Bruce laughed and slapped his hand to Jason’s. Dick however looked a bit sad.

“What?” Bruce asked.

Dick shook his head.

“Nothing…that was great.”

Bruce understood that there was something that troubled the boy but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable in front of the others so he didn’t insist. He was smiling to his friends yet his eyes searched for Alfred who wasn’t in the room; Bruce’s smile became wider and his frown relaxed when he saw his butler entering the hall and heading to the stage.

“I had to remove your wheelchair, sir” Alfred answered Bruce’s untold question. “I think that you won’t need it anymore” he smiled.

Bruce nodded and hugged him. Alfred was surprised from this spontaneous move and tightened his arms around his master’s back feeling again his eyes watering.

“Master Bruce…” he meant to say something to him to reestablish their distance as a butler and master but he realized that there was no meaning…Master Bruce was so much more than a master and he was happy that for Master Bruce he was something more than a butler.

He brushed Bruce’s hair soothingly recalling every difficult moment they shared… _shared_ …actually, Alfred was just a witness while his boy suffered. The Englishman realized the touched eyes of their friends on them and cleared his throat.

“I think that we should entertain our guests now. It is not right to let them waiting” he said and with a pat in Bruce’s back and a smile to the young man detached heading to the stairs and then to the exit of the hall giving the signal to the others to do the same, Leslie catching up first with her old friend.

Bruce knew that Alfred needed to resume his collected stance and control the emotions that flooded him. He looked at his smiling friends a bit embarrassed but suddenly he was attacked by Selina who hugged him tightly and kissed both his cheeks. But then Catwoman looked at the beaming faces of the others and frowned.

“What are you looking at? Shall we?” she asked around. “I’m starving!”

Bruce with Lucius and Tony were the last to exit the hall but as they headed to the reception hall Bruce stopped on his trucks causing surprised looks from his friends who immediately understood as they followed Bruce’s gaze.

He had seen someone in a wheelchair and hurried to meet her.

“Lucy, I’m so happy you are here today” he greeted her and squatted.

The girl opened her small arms and hugged him.

“You remember my name, Mr. Wayne?”

“Of course” he replied “how could I forget you?”

“Miss Potts said to my mom and dad that I’ll be accepted to the center for treatment and rehabilitation and that we won’t pay anything.”

Tony behind Bruce’s back smiled.

Bruce nodded.

“I did promise you that you will walk again.”

The girl smiled.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.”

“It’s Bruce, remember?”

Lucy blushed and nodded.

“Bruce…”

Bruce looked at Lucius and Tony.

“Well, we both have to thank these brilliant gentlemen who made that possible. Lucy, this is Lucius Fox and Tony Stark. Gentlemen, this is Miss Lucy Adams.”

He stood for his friends to approach.

“Nice to meet you, Mister Fox” she said stretching her hand and Lucius shook it with his most affectionate grin.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Adams.”

Lucy smiled and gave her hand to Tony.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

“Delighted, Lucy: Bruce told me everything about you. But call me, Tony, dear” he cocked an eyebrow “ _Mr. Stark_ always make me look too old. Am I old?”

Lucy giggled and shook her head.

“No…”

Tony shook his head.

“That’s very reassuring for my self esteem…”

Bruce grinned to him.

“Now Tony has to join the party, you’ll going to honor us, right, my charming lady?”

The girl nodded smiling and Tony with Lucius distanced leaving Lucy and Bruce alone.

“You thanked me, Lucy” he said “but I’m the one who needs to thank you – I wanted to thank you since long ago.”

Lucy widened her eyes surprised.

“Me?”

Bruce smiled and inhaled.

“Yes, Lucy. Weren’t for you I wouldn’t have made it. Your memory gave me the motivation to not give up…”

The girl looked at him with widened eyes and Bruce nodded.

“Oh, Bruce…how much you suffered” her beautiful eyes watered and Bruce kneeled and hugged her.

“Don’t think about that, Lucy…thanks to this I met you and I was able to feel like all of you; and understand.”

She looked at him.

“And now you gave us a chance to walk again.”

Bruce winked.

“Actually, Lucius and Tony did that” he smiled. “And you won’t just walk but you’ll dance again and you’ll become the best!”

“I miss dancing…”

Bruce shook his head with sympathy.

“I know the feeling…but soon you’ll be dancing again.”

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“You’ll come to see me?”

“You have to ask? I’ll be in the first row… Hm, your parents will be worried: let’s go and find them, huh?”

He gestured forward and Lucy moved her wheelchair Bruce following.

Leaning to the wall Fury watched the people in the reception hall in front of him. His eye caught Tony speaking with Pepper and laughing. The veteran grinned and then his attention was caught from Bruce entering with a girl in a wheelchair. They were met by two people who obviously were the girl’s parents and then much to Bruce’s unease a hoard of people surrounded him congratulating him.

Tony detached from Pepper intending to go to Thor and Steve who chatted with Selina  but Fury hurried to intercept him.

“Oh!” Tony pretended surprise in his purposefully clumsy way. “Nick! I didn’t get the chance to welcome you appropriately. I was surprised to see you here.”

Fury grinned.

“I don’t think there’s a surprise: after all, most of the Avengers are here…” he said in an enigmatic way.

Tony arched an eyebrow.

“So what? Are you their babysitter and follow them everywhere?”

Fury stretched his towering posture.

“Good point… I guess I wouldn’t have missed it for all the money in the world.”

Tony pouted and cocked his eyebrows.

“Yeah…You always had a special interest for Bruce…”

Nick smiled and nodded, his eye flying to Bruce who was speaking to the people around him keeping his calm.

“It was very impressing” he said and turned his stare back to Tony. “Look all these people; how they stare at him…they are charmed, amazed but it would have been even more impressed if they knew what this young man achieved while in a wheelchair; he was the only one who found out Darkseid’s plan and he managed to outsmart him: he fought and defeated him saving Earth; he saved Superman; even a demon sacrificed his life for him.”

 _“Here we go again”_ Tony thought irritated.

“What?” the billionaire feigned surprise. “What are you saying, man?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t understand?”

Tony shook his head and sighed.

“You don’t give up your illusions, huh?”

The veteran smirked.

“Strange knows the truth, right?” he asked showing with his eye Dr. Strange talking with the director of the hospital he worked before his accident. “Bruce must trust him to choose him for his operation. The wizard saw the true damage he suffered” he twitched his eyebrows “what you showed us wasn’t the entire damage, right? Also, Dr. Strange saw the injuries Darkseid himself caused Bruce.”

Tony chuckled and widened his eyes.

“C’mon, Nick: your imagination is getting wild. I suggest not share these things because you might end up with a stylish white jacket…”

Fury laughed and leaned closer.

“You truly believe, Tony, that I would betray the secret of the man who saved the world? The Batman?” he whispered.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Mmm…If you look for him why don’t you join the tourists who every night storm Gotham’s streets to catch a glimpse of Batman?” he patted his upper arms.

“Unlike them, I know where to turn my eye to catch a glimpse of him” he said turning his head towards the spot where Bruce was talking to people.

“You’re hopeless!” Tony retorted laughing.

“He doesn’t seem to realize the greatness of his feat” Fury remarked serious “the brilliantness of his plan and execution; how he smashed a powerful enemy like Darkseid. The kid doesn’t realize his magnificence” he smirked “We are lucky he is with the good guys, don’t you think, Tony?”

Tony licked his lips and stabbed Fury with his eyes.

“Bruce has indeed achieved remarkable feats: you can’t imagine how it is to be paraplegic, to struggle to do things that for everyone else is routine; you can’t imagine what effort, what pain and what courage was needed for Bruce to do his first step…” Tony’s eyes spat flames “and then to walk normally again.”

Fury nodded and Tony tipped his index finger in his chest.

“Admire Bruce for that as much as you want but the rest you make up is bullshit and I’m fucking tired listening so keep them for yourself” he hissed and then looked around.

He didn’t want anyone thinking that they had a quarrel so he patted Fury’s lapels as if he was fixing them.

“Now, excuse me but I have some guests to entertain” he smiled and fixed his own lapels distancing from his director.

Fury pouted and turned again to the commotion around Bruce to see that the people had spread to the hall. The young man was speaking to a young lady whom Fury immediately recognized as Vicky Vale; the veteran smiled: he recalled the incident with the horrible video showing little Bruce’s brutal abuse in the hands of Falcone. Vicky Vale had destroyed the channel’s broadcasting system to stop the transmission and she had lost her job.

“I’m happy to see you walking again, Bruce” Vicky said beaming holding a glass with Mojito.

Bruce grinned.

“Thank you for being here, Vicky.”

She shrugged.

“There was no other place I could be, Bruce. And your speech was too inspiring: I'd feel awful if I have to watch it on TV or internet and not live.”

“It was just random thoughts" Bruce said and Vicky chucled with his modesty "I owe you something, Vicky, and I delayed it much.”

Vicky frowned.

“You don’t owe me anything, Bruce.”

“I promised you an interview…”

She choked on the cocktail she had just sipped: indeed, Bruce had talked to her about an interview but Vicky didn’t want to hold him on that. He had suffered too much and she hadn’t treated him so good in the past. Moreover, she knew that the young Wayne didn’t like interviews and the stuff.

“Look, Bruce: you have no obligation to give me that interview.”

Bruce nodded.

“But I want to…You deserve that.”

Vicky laughed.

“So you want to make me the richest reporter in the states?” she arched her eyebrows “I won’t say ‘no’ to that…”

Fury followed Bruce with his eye. He approached a young boy who was staring indifferently the people in the room. Richard Grayson. Fury knew the story of the boy: Bruce had taken the boy under his wing.

“Bruce?” Richard was startled to see him there; the boy was absorbed in his thoughts so he saw him only when he was already there.

Bruce patted his back.

“How do you feel?”

Richard shrugged and grinned uncomfortable.

“Fine, why?”

“I think you are not as fine as you say. I can see that something troubles you, Dick. Do you want to share?”

Richard shook his head lowering his eyes.

“I don’t want to ruin that day for you, Bruce. Nothing should shadow your happiness.”

“I’ll be happy only if you feel better; well? What’s eating you?”

Dick didn’t want to pester Bruce with his thoughts but now it was too late.

“In your speech you thanked your friends for helping you throughout all this…”

Bruce understood but he wanted Dick to take it out. The boy pressed his lips.

“Everyone was supporting you and I was cursing you and making your life a hell; I cursed you to rot in that chair and you were fighting for my wellbeing all the time: you helped my granny…” his eyes travelled to his grandmother who was with Alfred and Ms. Todd; she felt his gaze and waved her hand to them smiling.

Bruce cupped the boy’s cheek and met his eyes.

“Do you intend to spend the rest of your life feeling guilty for something of no importance?”

Dick’s eyebrows twitched.

“ _No importance_? But I…I made you feel bad; I insulted you in front of everyone; because of me you suffered more.”

Bruce inhaled.

“I told you to forget everything…I know what you felt; for me the worst was your suffering – I knew that your behavior was because you were hurt and, believe me, this was what saddened me more. OK, you made a mistake: we all make. No harm was done and you learnt from that. We are now friends and it’s the only thing that matters to me. For you?”

Dick nodded smiling and Bruce patted his upper arm.

“From now on, we forget the past and focus on the present and the future. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“Perfect” Bruce replied.

“C’mon, dude; I’m bored to death!”

Bruce turned grinning to Jason who was speaking with his eyes at the people in the room. The boy turned to see Dick and upon seeing Bruce stood stunned and gaped.

“Ow! Sorry, mate, but these ‘events’ ‘re not for Jay…They don’t serve beer, can ya imagine?”

“I think I can” Bruce replied chuckling. “I hope you’re not planning some mischief…” he added mock warningly.

Jason cocked his eyebrows innocently.

“Me? _Mischief_? Ya insult me, dude: Jay is for more serious stuff.”

Bruce shook his head with a sad expression.

“My most sincere apologies…” he said placing his hand on his heart.

Jason pouted and nodded.

“I think…I forgive ya, dude.”

Dick laughed and Bruce ruffled Jason’s hair.

Clark smiled tenderly seeing Bruce’s interaction with the boys.

“It seems that Bruce have won little Grayson too” Lois remarked.

“He deserves that” Clark turned to her.

When he looked again the boys were alone and Bruce nowhere to be seen.

Bruce walked calmly to the corner shaped balcony and rested his hands on the metal-glass railing. The balcony was at the far end of the hall and it was completely empty so he could find some discretion. However he cast a glance to the inside and grinned seeing all these people chatting, laughing and having fun under the soft music the small band played.

His eyes searched and found his friends; they looked so carefree and happy and that thing alone was enough to raise his spirits. However the stone on his chest was still there… he remembered the night at the Avengers’ Tower in New York: he had looked inside exactly like he did now. Few images flashed in his mind: Superman dancing with the supposed Princess Diana; dancing their song, the song Clark sang to him every night while he was in coma.

He choked a sigh and closed his eyes inhaling the intoxicating may air enriched from the perfumes of the multicolored flowers in the meticulously groomed parterres. Bruce felt ungrateful for being melancholic that day…Thankfully there wasn’t anyone near to witness. In a few minutes he would head back to the party and share his friend’s joy burying everything inside.

Suddenly, he felt a new presence in the balcony: someone was standing at the threshold…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the image of this chapter. Till now I just copied the chapter from Word to AO3's form but today it kept ruining my formation. So I had to copy-paste the chapter a paragraph a time which was very tiresom and annoying for me given that my time is limited.
> 
> Anyway, I hope the problem will be resolved till the next time and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.

___He had managed to evade their attention at last…he so needed to be alone even for a few minutes. His guts were twisted in torturous nausea despite his training in isolating anything that could ruin his self control._

_He gazed at the dark horizon that lay in front of him…so peaceful, so beautiful as if untouched from the ugliness and the disgust that surrounded him. The night sky had few sparkling stars but the blue fool moon covered their lack. The music from the orchestra inside came to him only as a very distant echo: white noise easily neglected under the icy caress of the breeze and the distant sound of the river._

_It was icy cold in the balcony but he didn’t care: after all, he had so much ice inside him, he was so used to the cold that it didn’t matter anymore._

_Anything to escape from them…Not only Falcone and Chill but also those Gothamites inside his parents’ great salon: they had come to celebrate with Falcone the fact that the mobster had snatched Waynes’ Manor; it was as if they were spitting on his parents’ graves…_

_And making things worse: Tony was there too…  
_

_When he was small in Falcone’s cage he had many times imagined with details the moment he’d meet his best friend again. Even in his wildest thoughts he didn’t expect that when this moment really came he would feel so pressed, so distraught.  
_

_He closed his eyes and sighed: Tony had spoken to him, had tried to learn his identity hoping that Falcone’s toy would admit that he was Bruce Wayne, Tony’s dead friend._

_He bit his lip: it was so difficult to act in front of Tony’s desperate eyes; there was so much hope there that stabbed his heart tearing it to shreds. He wished he could tell Tony everything and then hide in his hug as he was doing when he was a kid. But he couldn’t: Tony was always spontaneous in his reactions and over protective so if he learnt that Falcone’s pet was really his Brucie then nothing would have stopped him from trying to take him away no matter what…_

_And then Ra’s Al Ghul would kill Tony as he almost did in Afghanistan.  
_

_Bruce ran his fingers through his hair pulling. His heart was racing and his breath became fast feeling like a caged wild animal…  
_

_Well, it wasn’t the first time. He should have been used to it by now: he might not have been feeling like this at the beginning of his slavery – then he was just miserable, terrified and cowering motionless in his shock; in his learnt helplessness. But this torturous desire began as soon as Ra’s trained him._

_He really was tired of this roller coaster of his life: from the despair of witnessing his parents dying and being aware that from then his life was going to be a constant nightmare at Falcone’s hands to the hopes Al Ghul gave him._

_And then these hopes were demolished when his master revealed his true goal: to destroy Gotham and keep him forever his slave. All in all, he was just to change owner, master, but never be free as he believed._

_His hopelessness this time gave its place to rage for Ra’s Al Ghul’s disgusting game; the game of a coward who fooled a poor, defenseless, half dead child only to use him in any possible way. So Bruce used the energy of his ire to form a plan. He was strong now; he had allies; he had confidence; and that made the waiting worse: he knew that everything relied on his self control and patience; the smallest mistake could condemn everyone._

_Yet that intolerable feeling was there… He had to swallow everything Falcone and Ra’s Al Ghul put him through pretending the obedient slave. It was always difficult but the last months became an everyday feat because Falcone decided to stay in the Wayne Manor and bring him along…  
_

_He pressed his lips. Falcone did that to complete his humiliation, to disgrace more his parents.  
_

_Bruce tightened his grasp on the metallic railing. Every night his parents’ murderer fucked him in his parents’ bedroom…Every night, every minute, every second Bruce sensed the walls, every brick and stone gazing with pity and contempt his miserable spread or kneeled body; his nudity; his exposed privates; his open wide…  
_

_He ground his teeth, choking a howl…  
_

_Every time Falcone fucked him he felt his parents’ sad eyes on him like they were aware; and it was like seeing them averting their faces from shame still suffering from their son’s disgrace even without watching.  
_

_This night was another trial…Falcone was displaying him like an exhibit; he was showing off shoving him right and left to his ‘prestigious’ guests. The mobster was doing that a lot the last years but it was taking place in restaurants or in meetings with his associates…Yes, Bruce was enraged every time but he got used to it and learnt to ignore his embarrassment and rage.  
_

_Tonight however was unbearable because Falcone used him in that way in his parents’ home: the place with his most tender, happiest moments; the place that all these years was the symbol of his lost innocence.  
_

_Not any more… Despite the fact the night was icy cold his expensive clothes felt like suffocating him._

_He yanked his head to see the fool moon and inhaled deeply the soft, cold salty breeze that reached him from a mile away where the sea of River Liberty raged against the private shore that once belonged to his parents…_

Although he wasn’t in the Manor Bruce felt like that night; then he had sensed again a presence invading his loneliness.

_His heartbeat became less rapid taking its well practice calmness. He exhaled and let his head drop.  
_

_“It’s nice to return home” he had heard again Clark Kent’s voice in videos reporting but hearing his voice addressing him was something elating and he had to use his training to hide that from Superman who detected human vitals._

_He turned quickly to the newcomer’s direction not bothering to hide his shock because it suited the fearful boy-toy.  
_

_“Even when this home belongs now to someone else…” Clark added.  
_

_He feigned confusion as if he couldn’t understand what the ‘stranger’ meant but he realized that some menace had slipped in his eyes as well; menace because he didn’t want anyone to suspect that he was indeed Bruce Wayne especially Superman and Clark’s comments hinted to that; and if that was accepted in any way might lead Superman to intervene with disastrous results. So Bruce let the anger for the risk to his plans conquer every other emotion; and then he eliminated that too since the slave didn’t have the right to get angry with anyone.  
_

_“It’s not my home…” he whispered with the same tamed voice he had talked to Tony.  
_

_“I can help you” Clark covered the space that separated them in a few fast steps. “I’m a reporter.”_

_Bruce covered with a thick veil his eyes, when dived in Clark’s eyes; Clark couldn’t imagine that Bruce already knew this and much more. He let himself become granite to hide his uneasiness for being approached by the man he loved all these years. His angel wanted to help him exactly like in his dreams and that rocked his entire existence but at the same time he knew that it shouldn’t happen; Superman shouldn’t help him._

_“He doesn’t want your help, Mr Kent!”  
_

_His eyes abandoned Clark’s and the reporter exhaled disappointed at the interruption of the too smart - ass voice of Joe Chill. Clark looked again at his face that he had taken care to make pale supposedly from fear.  
_

_His angel turned to face the Vulture.  
_

_The Vulture approached them and to Clark’s clear annoyance ran his rough palm to the boy’s frozen face, his eyes filled with mockery on Clark.  
_

_“He is a whore, Mr Kent, a retarded whore who Mr Falcone’s good heart saved from the shit he was floating, giving blow jobs to scum for a piece of stale bread. Ya write that in yar paper.”  
_

_“Oh, of course, and I’ll underline that your boss did it without any exchange!”  
_

_Bruce realized that a flash of amusement escaped in his irises, thankfully undetected by Chill, who furious with Clark once again grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the Manor._

_He knew that the rest of the night wouldn’t be good for him but still Bruce was satisfied both because Chill gave an end to this awkward moment and because…even though he shouldn’t Bruce felt thrilled like a teenager because he spoke for the first time with his…his angel…and that angel cared for him._

 

“It’s nice to enjoy the peace after the war” Steve said thoughtful to his company of Selina, Thor and Tony.

Tony shook his head and sipped champagne from his crystal flute.

“It has to do with adrenaline and hormones…like in sex” he winked and Selina slapped his upper arm.

“You speak like a sex addict who has stayed without sex too long, Stark” she smirked.

Tony pouted and cocked his eyebrows.

“Or the opposite, dear…” he waved his index finger with an air of superiority “and I’m speaking with scientifically proved data.”

“He is still INFECTED by his presentation” Pepper said as she joined their company having caught that part of their chat. “I estimate that it will take a few minutes before he finds himself again: it is more like a seizure actually Tony acting like a scientist…”

The others laughed and Tony smirked shaking his head.

“I know how you all miss the other Tony – especially this charming lady” he said and pecked Pepper’s cheek.

He then looked at Dr. Strange who walked to them.

“How was your meeting with that fine gentleman I fail to remember his name – not that I give a damn to remember it…” he asked showing with his eyes the director of the hospital where Stephen worked before his accident. “Do you need my irresistible charm? I’ll lend you my skills gladly.”

Stephen chuckled.

“That’s a tempting offer” he said in his bass voice “thanks but it isn’t needed; he was rather desperate to get me back.”

“ _Desperate_?” Steve asked. “I thought he had kicked you from the hospital.”

Stephen cocked an eyebrow.

“Let’s say that he never was a big fan of me – not that I blame him. He had found the opportunity to get rid of me after my accident. However now he is rather impressed with the success of Bruce’s operation and…” he inhaled “he hopes to benefit from the publicity of having in his hospital the head surgeon. He already has Dr. Palmer in his team but having the second part of the pair that performed the surgery will improve much his position.”

Tony arched his eyebrows focusing his eyes on Christina Palmer who was talking with Leslie and Lucius. 

“Dr. Palmer is the ace I’d prefer in my team” he said slyly “no offense, Strangie, but as you all know I’m a fervent feminist and… that black pencil skirt flatters more her legs than yours…” he sipped again his drink and looked back at the wizard who was smirking. “And let’s not forget that it was my technology that made everything possible since you refused to use your other… _skills_ ” he raised his index finger to and Pepper gave him a not so soft pinch.

Dr. Strange chuckled.

“Sure but since he can’t have you in his operational team unless you’re a surgeon too he will have to do with me. As for not using my…other skills that was Bruce’s decision.”

Tony’s eyes darkened because he hadn’t forgotten the moment Bruce’s heart stopped beating; the completely flat line in the screen still haunted his dreams.

“Bruce however was unconscious then…he wouldn’t have known.”

Stephen blinked slight annoyance in his irises.

“As a doctor I have to respect my parents’ choices and wishes.”

The others were looking at both of them in disbelief.

“Your patient was dead!” Tony retorted and Pepper’s eyes widened.

Dr. Strange’s eyes flashed.

“And he was revived without the need of my other special skills.”

“Look at these jerks!” Selina mumbled rolling her eyes.

Steve moved forward with a stern expression on his face.

“The battle of the Frozen Basin has ended but I think you should remember how we all fought united like one person.”

Tony pouted shaking his head and Stephen inhaled.

“C’mon, Cap, don’t be so melodramatic!” the billionaire said. “A little bickering forges the alliances.”

“Or breaks them” Pepper intervened grumpy and Tony lolled his head to her cocking his eyebrows over his puppy eyes.

Dr. Strange cleared his throat.

“I realise that that moment in the surgery was a very tough moment for Tony and me as well…We are not quarrelling, Steve.”

Selina crooked her mouth.

“Yeah, you persuaded us now… Boys!” she snorted.

“Anyway” Stephen decided to change the subject “Bruckenheimer hopes that befriending me will reinforce his candidacy for applying the new technology in his hospital.”

Tony nodded with a deep frown.

“I don’t like sharing my knowledge” he said dryly.

“It’s not only your knowledge” Selina intervened “it’s Lucius Fox’s as well.”

Tony shook his head.

“That goes without saying, Sel.”

“And we are talking about medicine that will help countless people so it is of high importance to share this knowledge, Anthony” Leslie commented having approached in the meantime accompanied by Lucius.

The African American smiled benevolently to Tony.

“We have already huge interest from investors, hospitals and institutions. Mr. Queen is only one of them.”

Tony turned his head towards the blond billionaire who was speaking to other businessmen. He pouted.

“Of course he is” he mumbled not without a grudge thinking how Queen was trying to monopolize Bruce. “Okay, okay…I know that this knowledge must spread but I learnt to be extra careful with potential investors. You do something in the best of intentions and some smart-ass steals your gizmos and transforms them to a world menace” his mind travelled to Obadiah. “So…what if” he stabbed Dr. Strange with his intense eyes “I offered you the double to stay at Stark Rehabilitation Center instead of going to Brucken-something’s hospital? And the same goes for Dr. Palmer too. I like having the best and from now on the Center will admit hundreds of patients.”

Dr. Strange knitted his eyebrows.

“And be your employee?”

Tony pouted and shrugged a shoulder.

“My employees are the happiest in the world!” he spread his arms in the air.

Pepper snorted.

“I won’t comment on that…” she said and everyone chuckled.

All this time Thor wasn’t listening, his attention being drawn in the a spot in the room. He detached from the company and moved fast towards a man dressed in a shiny dark green suit. The man’s long black hair rested free on his back.

The black haired man excused himself from the ladies he was chitchatting with and met the Asgardian. Thor leaned to his ear as the green dressed man emptied with one gulp his flute from the remaining champagne.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered and the man looked him with fake puzzlement.

“C’mon, big brother! Cool down before people start staring” Loki retorted sneakily putting his empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “By the way, great champagne: I must ask Tony the year.”

Thor stretched his posture and inhaled.

“Well?”

Loki grinned and shrugged.

“Did you honestly expect me to miss our boy’s big moment?”

Thor cocked an eyebrow.

“ _Our_?”

The black haired god chuckled.

“Your boy, okay, okay…but you know how it’s going: my brother’s boy is twice my boy.”

Thor licked his lips: he didn’t like Loki joking with Bruce.

“Bruce is not my boy” he whispered choking his annoyance.

Loki’s eyes filled with sadness and mockery. He patted his brother’s back.

“To your devastating disappointment, huh?”

“Loki…” he replied warningly.

But the black haired god brought his index finger on his lips and hushed him.

“We don’t want them to know that some fucking gods are among them.”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why did you come?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Because I’m fascinated with the boy, okay?”

Thor was annoyed by Loki calling Bruce “boy”.

“Stop calling him “boy”.”

Loki shook his head.

“Because I’m fascinated with the boy, okay?”

Thor was annoyed by Loki calling Bruce “boy”.

“Stop calling him “boy”.”

Loki shook his head.

“In comparison with our age he IS a boy” he cocked his eyebrows suggestively. “However this doesn’t mean you don’t have a chance with him…” he fixed Thor’s lapels. “You know how the youngsters get charmed by the maturity of the elders.”

“Elders?” Thor exclaimed flashed and Loki sniggered making him remember the rest of his brother’s comments: “Who told you that I want a chance with him? He is my friend and this is all I want.”

Loki snorted.

“Ppplease” he crooked his mouth “do not try to deceive the god of deceit…” he nodded “You have my approval: he is delicious, big brother… This outfit with the black suit and the white shirt without tie letting some of the chest being shown, mmm…Yumy!”

The blond god clutched his waist with both hands.

“Since when I need your approval?” he shook his index finger warningly “If you have something dirty in your mind for Bruce…”

Loki lolled his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

“You mean, like most people in the room? What kind of a person do you take me for?” he asked affronted. “Though I have to admit that having seen him naked…” his eyes became reminiscent with a sparkle of amusement for Thor’s bulged enraged eyes. “You know, then in my dungeon…” he shook his head. “Oh, brother, I’ve got to tell you that he is all the money…”

He stopped abruptly seeing Thor ready to attack him.

“You touched him?” the blond ground his teeth minding to not be heard.

“He was tied and…mmm…I have a kink with bondage, you know, like a god who respects himself…and he was naked, for Loki’s name!” he said as if trying to justify himself.

Thor’s eyes were on the verge of popping out of their sockets and his hands were fisted. Loki chuckled.

“But I won the temptation and I acted like a true gentleman: I dressed him with a snap of my fingers because my dungeons are pretty cold and the poor thing was shivering and then Joker entered before I could take him to a proper room and…well, your magician friend knows the rest. All in all, I came here to pay tribute to Bruce because the boy gave me the chance to participate in the funniest battle ever and save Odin’s life” he leaned closer “O-D-I-N’s fucking life” he twitched his eyebrows “and this is priceless!”

Thor breathed easier and his body loosened so much so that Loki itched to make him tense again.

“That doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t try your luck with Bruce” he said in conspirator mode. “I know you crave for him” he whispered like the snake in the Eden. “Why oppressing your sexuality? This can lead to neuroses and breakdowns…” he grimaced “and these for a big god like you are dangerous with all these thunders you play with – not to mention embarrassing.”

Thor smirked.

“Do you want some of these thunders stick to your…” he cocked an eyebrow “wherever your sexuality craves… Bruce is not like that and I’m not..!”

Loki folded his arms over his chest and stared at him with disbelief.

“Yeah, sure…Listen…the boy had a terrible past but he proved that he can be in a sexual relationship. Superman…” he leaned to him with his eyebrows arched pointedly “SUPER-MAN…”

“Bruce had nothing with Superman.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yeah and I’m Apollo – not that I’m not as gorgeous…The bottom line is that I’m not a reporter for you to fool. Once I approached Superman with Bruce’s form and…huh…his reaction was far from just friendly.”

Thor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re hopeless!”

“Great!”

The blond frowned with some amusement.

“Don’t tell me you and Superman…”

“No, he eventually realized the fraud but till then…”

“I don’t want to hear” Thor cut him with a gesture.

“Your loss…To get to the point: now that Superman has broken our boy’s” Thor glared at him and Loki snorted “your boy’s heart, you should try to heal the wound – you are obliged to” he elbowed playfully his brother winking “you know the saying: a new love for an old one?”

Thor sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

“C’mon, big guy” Loki insisted. “Your qualifications” he pointed with his eyes to Thor’s pectorals “are at the same level with Superman’s and you’re blond: Bruce might want to try his luck with a blond to break the bad charm. And” he cocked his eyebrows “you can show the mortal what is divine sex…I know that you’re not in the same league with me in that sport but I can offer you some tips – free of charge.”

The blond closed his eyes and shook his head.

“You’re crazy!”

“You’re crazy!”

“No – just wicked. Anyway, if you don’t dare to make a move just watch as others circle the boy like hungry wolves.”

Thor frowned.

“What are you saying?”

Loki turned towards the room and moved his head to show Oliver Queen.

“That guy over there – he didn’t let Bruce out of his sight during his speech; also a funny looking reporter. And there was a very beautiful, raven haired chick – to mention just a few” he patted Thor’s back in a friendly manner. “I won’t like it when Asgard comes again second…”

He twitched his eyebrows and distanced winking again to Thor who shook his head.

 

Vicky Vale smiled to an acquaintance of hers and walked to Lois Lane who scrolled the _Planet_ ’s site to see the reactions to her video.

“It was great” Vicky said and Lois raised her eyes.

“Bruce deserved to be seen walking again by everyone: it was a great victory for him and his speech was very touching” she replied.

Vicky nodded.

“He has his way to charm people…” he took a bite from the cocktail shrimp she held “ oh, he just told me that he will give me that interview he promised me.”

Lois grinned and Vicky continued.

“Honestly, I thought that with his operation and the rehabilitation after he’d have forgotten – not that I’d have reminded him. I wasn’t the best person to him…”

“You mean the video with Superman?”

“Yes.”

Lois licked her lips and nodded.

“I know what you mean but you did lose your job and risk your career to stop the transmission of that horrible video and his humiliation. Bruce never forgets the good people.”

Vicky felt flattered and hastened to change the subject.

“Do you believe it that Dr. Elliot did it? The police said that he had a grudge against Bruce from their childhood – for pity’s sake! He even used Joker and Quinzel to attack the Manor to kill Bruce’s loved ones.”

Lois shrugged.

“To tell you the truth I met him only one or two times but his eyes had something I didn’t like…Anyway, at least he can’t harm anyone anymore.”

Vicky shook her head.

“That’s certain. Mmm…I heard that Pamela Isley was transferred to Arkham Asylum.”

 

Bruce knew that there was no reason to feign surprise with the one watching him. He wanted to close his eyes but he didn’t want to give the wrong impression. He turned slightly his head to see.

“If I’m bothering you I’ll leave” Clark said shyly feeling his breath halted seeing Bruce’s profile illuminated by the orange color of the sunset; the soft breeze brought some locks to caress his eyes and cheekbones. Clark wished he was that breeze so he could caress Bruce again: his fingers remembered vividly the sense of Bruce's velvet skin.

Clark was determined to leave right away if Bruce asked him to; he knew that he shouldn’t have even approached him but he couldn’t help it. He was ready for Bruce’s oust but inside he hoped against hope that he wouldn’t ask him to leave. 

Bruce’s perfume that tantalized his nostrils throughout the presentation now rushed conquering every corner of his mesmerized mind. His body felt that refreshing, reviving tsunami as the day Bruce saved him from Darkseid and gave him his body to heal him. Every cell in his body cried in revolution being so close to Bruce after so long wanting to unite with him again.

Bruce leaned his weight on the rails for one second to find the strength to not gape or smile seeing Clark: his perfect features covered behind his oversized jacket and his glasses that Bruce was so fond of. He turned to him keeping his face expressionless.

“It’s not the time for interviews or statements, Mr. Kent” he said dryly.

“I know” he made a step forwards but he stopped immediately under Bruce’s narrowed cat-like eyes; Clark lowered his gaze and sighed because he always found this threatening glare irresistibly sexy. “I can go if you want, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce didn’t answer; even after everything; even after his decision to end everything with him still it was difficult to send away Clark – the real Clark. The adorable Clark.

“I don’t have the right to even look you in the eyes” Clark continued whispering. “I wouldn’t have pestered you but I wanted to say how happy I am to see you walking again…” he gulped “after everything you’ve been through.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kent” Bruce said.

Clark raised his eyes to look at him only for a second.

“No, no, don’t thank me. I’m the one to thank you.”

Bruce frowned.

“Why?” it was so testing to keep his feet rooted and not walk to Clark.

“Because you permitted me to attend this presentation.”

The younger man shook his head.

“There’s no reason to thank me.”

Clark made to move towards him but halted himself once again closing his eyes: the more he stayed near Bruce the more difficult was to not hug him.

Bruce regarded him without moving his eyes keeping his icy stance: it was easy to understand what he was feeling and Bruce felt sad for Clark yet it couldn’t be otherwise.

“You knew that I’d come with Lois to cover the presentation: Perry had sent the names of his reporters. So you or Stark could have asked him to not include me – people do that all the time. But you didn’t.”

It was true that Tony had come to him furious holding the paper Perry White sent him with the names of his reporters. His friend insisted on calling Perry and asking him to change Clark Kent with someone else; Tony didn’t need to explain: both he and Bruce knew that Tony wanted to protect him from the distraught. Not to mention that Tony didn’t stand anymore even the sight of Clark even though they had fought alongside against Darkseid.

They watched from the control security room as Lois and Clark entered the premises. Tony had looked inquiringly Bruce studying him, wanting just a tiny signal to kick out Clark even at the last moment.

But Bruce hadn’t given that signal; just held his best friend’s upper arm and smiled reassuringly.

He didn’t want to rob Clark from this. It was Clark who saved him that night and dedicated his Fortress’ technology in reviving and giving him the means to sustain the mobility that was necessary for walking again so soon. Without him not only he wouldn’t have walked so soon but more important he wouldn’t have survived to try.

He’d have preferred it if Clark had stayed indifferent because that would have showed to him that Clark moved on or at least he would have been spared from the strong emotions of their proximity. But since he wanted to be there in the presentation Bruce couldn’t just block him from what he deserved.

“You don’t have to thank me for that” Bruce said dryly “you’re doing your job: why would I want to stop you from that?’’

Clark smiled affectionately and Bruce’s chest ached.

“Or creating me problems with Perry, huh?”

“Clark Kent is an established, respected journalist, why would Bruce Wayne have a problem with him?”

Clark nodded: it was that as well. Perry would have wondered the reasons behind such a movement. Of course, this could have easily passed as an eccentricity of Tony Stark.

He also understood that Bruce didn’t want to continue this discussion or admit that made him a big favor so Clark didn’t insist. Bruce was so generous that even “thanks” wasn’t needed.

“It was great seeing you so happy among your loved ones…, Mr. Wayne.”

 

Lois frowned; she didn’t like that Poison Ivy was now so close to Bruce and she was sure that Clark wouldn’t be happy too.

“That’s weird: she was imprisoned in the Metropolitan Correctional Facility. Why would they bring her here?”

“Maybe because she is a lunatic and Arkham has the necessary experience.”

Lois crooked her lips with disbelief and turned to see Clark’s reaction only to realise that he was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Kent?” Vicky asked.

“Shit!” Lois exclaimed having a very good suspicion of where he might have gone.

 

Bruce nodded.

“This is so you…Your gold heart. Being happy because the others are happy.”

Clark just couldn’t stand that injustice: he didn’t deserve that praise. His body moved closer without him realising. And then he noticed the slight twitch of Bruce’s body: from fear, detest or love Clark couldn’t read: he could cross out fear because Bruce was one of the few that didn’t fear him.

The Kryptonian made a step back and raised his palm reassuringly.

“You don’t seriously believe that I’m so good…”

“I wouldn’t have said that if I didn’t believe it.”

Clark gulped and his eyes in their own volition caressed Bruce’s silken hair that the light breeze waved softly. He couldn’t utter anything and he could say that Bruce wanted that meeting to end.

He should leave, Clark knew. But his legs were rooted, denying stubbornly to part from Bruce.

The few inches between them already felt like the greatest distance in the world.

Bruce knew that Clark realized that he should leave but the strongest being in the planet just couldn’t move his feet. Without knowing, his eyes searched for Clark’s shy, guilty eyes and in a second their gazes were locked.

Clark’s heart kicked rapidly from elevation as his eyes immersed in those alluring, fascinating sapphire-emerald sparkling seas – his lucky Kryptonites. He wished he could die right now so that he didn’t have to be separated from them.

Bruce sensed Clark’s joy but this couldn’t continue: that was finished and he shouldn’t create false hopes to Clark.

“Clark!” a voice out of breath broke the spell and Bruce was grateful.

Clark closed his eyes disappointed and sighed turning his head to acknowledge Lois that had arrived almost running.

Her eyes travelled first to Bruce and then to Clark trying to find out what had happened. She was flashed.

“I’m sorry, Bruce, I…” Lois felt responsible for the awkward moment Bruce had suffered and cast a deadly glare to Clark.

Bruce smiled.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, Lois. We had a nice chat with Mr. Kent.”

Lois nodded knowing that “chat” was an understatement.

“Bruce, there you are…”

Both reporters turned back to see what Bruce was already seeing.

Oliver Queen was grinning to Bruce, holding two glasses. Clark felt the familiar sting of jealousy as the billionaire approached Bruce more than he would ever dare.

“I brought you something to drink” Oliver said.

“Thank you, Oliver” Bruce replied taking the glass with the juice almost desperately wishing it was something stronger.

Clark felt his blood boiling: so Bruce and Queen had become friends?

“At least you’re not alone” Oliver said smiling “that day you shouldn’t be alone.”

“Let me introduce you” Bruce said “Miss Lois Lane, Mister Clark Kent; Mr. Oliver Queen.”

“Nice to meet you” Oliver said shaking first Lois’ hand “I’ve heard so much for both of you.”

Clark smiled shyly but without realizing he clutched a bit too strongly Queen’s hand causing Lois’ glare. She bit her lip.

“Well, we must leave you now” she said determined “we have an event to cover. It was great to see you again, Bruce.”

“For me too, Lois.”

She smiled and grabbed almost violently Clark’s upper arm and dragged him away; Clark’s eyes remained in the balcony but then he saw Thor heading there too and his heart sank deeper.

Lois stopped at a safe distance in a seclude corner near the room’s back exit and grabbed Clark’s chin to make him look at her.

“I should spank you, asshole!” she sighed and shook her head “but I don’t have a Kryptonite pad” she whispered. “What did you think and went to Bruce?”

Clark knew he was guilty as charged.

“I’m sorry, Lois.”

“Sorry, my ass!” she exclaimed. “I trust you and you betrayed my trust!”

“I couldn’t stop myself…Please, feel for me, Lois…I had to speak to him just to tell him…” he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I know that I don’t have any excuse…” he whispered. “I messed up again.”

Lois was still fuming but it was no use now. She shook her head and inhaled.

“Did you know that Poison Ivy is transferred in Arkham?”

Clark’s eyes widened.

“No! Shit! Why?”

Lois shrugged.

“We have to make a research.”

“Those bastards!’’

Clark swallowed his wrath: the truth was that he didn’t want to even hear her name, just to have the illusion that nothing happened between them: that she never existed. He scratched his hair.

“Some other woman was in the auditorium today” he changed the subject.

“A special woman I suppose” Lois commented dryly.

“Diana.”

Lois arched her eyebrows.

“I’d surely have noticed if an Amazon Princess was in the room.”

“She was in civilian but I recognized her.”

His friend rolled her eyes.

“So…a new member in the secret identities’ club? How are you sure? I thought the lead in the walls blocked your senses.”

“Her vitals are stronger than humans’ that’s how I recognized her.”

Lois frowned.

“What did she want?”

Clark pouted.

“No clue.”

“Maybe she followed you?”

He shook his head.

“She doesn’t know my identity.”

“Maybe she recognized you like you did.”

“Diana doesn’t have my senses; I don’t understand. What she is doing?”

Lois’ eyes bulged.

“If Diana saw you with Bruce she will eventually make the connection between Clark Kent and the boy scout; the rumors about Bruce and Superman were widespread.”

“She was not in the room when I went to Bruce.”

“Shame! I’d like to know her secret identity as well. That would have left only Batman an unsolved mystery.”

However Clark’s mind was racing trying to imagine what had brought Diana there.

Lois turned to look towards the balcony in the other end of the hall where Bruce still stood joined now by Tony Stark and the rest of his friends.

“Don’t you think that this blond, tall and handsome looks like Thor?” she asked Clark teasingly since her friend had told her about his unjustified jealousy.

He pouted.

“Nah…probably he is Scandinavian so he bears some common features. But no: he is nothing like Thor” he covered the god of thunder.

Lois shrugged.

“I guess you know better since you know him more” she said though not completely convinced; however she didn’t insist because something else boiled inside her “I’m sorry, Clark” she sighed.

Her friend frowned.

“You? Sorry? Why?”

Lois lolled her head and arched an eyebrow.

“It’s unfair that you and Bruce are apart due to Darkseid’s schemes…” she didn’t want to elaborate to not throw salt on her friend’s wound but when she arrived at the balcony she felt the sparkles between those two; she felt the chemistry, the passion, the love…Those two were so beautiful together, made for one another. Honestly, it pained her that they weren’t together anymore.

Clark looked towards the balcony and his eyes focused on Bruce who was smiling at his friends; he sighed because even though his Star knew perfectly to hide his true emotions Clark could detect the paid.

“It was my fault” he shook his head “Bruce had warned me about the fake Diana – that she was influencing me in a bad way – but I didn’t want to listen. And then you and Ma did the same but still I ignored you. I insulted Bruce, I spoke badly to him, I shout at him, I abused him in the worst way…No, I can’t deny my responsibility and hide behind my enemies’ schemes. I could have stopped this.”

Lois pressed her lips and patted Clark’s upper arm.

“You told me that Bruce forgave you… Maybe there’s still hope, farm boy.”

Clark smiled bitterly.

“Not that I deserve that…” he pressed his lips "Ma says that wherever there’s love, there’s hope as well…”

Lois grinned.

“Ma always knows better, huh?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

_“It was very inspiring – aside from awe – striking – to watch all these heroes fighting united against a mighty enemy to save humankind…”_

Vicky Vale’s voice reached him as a very distant echo although she was sitting right opposite him, next to Lois. After the presentation in the rehabilitation center they ended up in small, cozy coffee shop near Gotham’s City Hall.

The two girls were absorbed in their chat but Clark only shook his head occasionally just to give the impression that he was there.

But in reality he was back in that balcony seeing again Bruce standing in front of him with his beautiful eyes filled with melancholy. The soft breeze waved his brown hair that seemed like made of silk and the discreet yet tantalizing perfume of his shampoo tortured sweetly Clark’s nostrils.

He found himself back there standing again a couple of inches away from Bruce not daring to cover the distance; his heart pounding from love, suffocating in that inertia…

And suddenly his legs moved on their own volition and eradicated the distance; his eyes locked with Bruce’s that seemed indecisive between shock, surprise and… joy?

_He fell on his knees in front of his Star not giving a damn if someone was watching – he didn’t care for anything in this world except the man before him._

_Bruce looked around worried and leaned to him clenching his jaw._

_“Get up, Clark!” he said._

_Clark knew that he ought to obey Bruce’s request; he knew that from now on, for his entire life he ought to do whatever Bruce wanted him to do but not now._

_He took softly Bruce’s hands and was grateful that the younger man’s numbness was such that he didn’t pull them away. Clark relished the sense of Bruce’s hands in his and he couldn’t resist: he kissed those hands he had bound cruelly once – the Man of Steel could detect the faint marks that the energy casts had left on Bruce’s wrists._

_Bruce’s eyes widened._

_“Please, Clark, stop it right now” his voice was a low growl._

_But Clark looked up at him._

_“Forgive me, Bruce.”_

_The human shook his head casting agonizing glances around to see if anyone had noticed._

_“But I told you, Clark, that there’s nothing for me to forgive; you didn’t do anything…”_

_Clark shook his head and kissed again Bruce’s hands._

_“Forgive me for not obeying you…” he saw Bruce frowning. “But I can’t live without you anymore…Nothing is meaningful without you…Life is ugly without you…” he brought Bruce’s hands in his heart. “This heart beats only for you…I need you…I love you…I can’t go on without you sharing this life with me.”_

_Bruce narrowed his eyes but Clark could feel his hands cold and shaking on his heart. The Man of Steel pressed his lips: he didn’t care if he was humiliated – no, this wasn’t humiliation: it was the best thing he had done in his entire life and for the first time after months he felt some relief like a huge stone was lifted from his insides._

__“If you don’t love me – if it’s true that you don’t love me anymore, you can tell me and…” he sighed and gulped; he couldn’t utter what he’d do if Bruce told him that he didn’t love him anymore. Because he knew_ that Bruce never stopped loving him but he was scared that the human would lie just to get rid of him._

_  
Bruce’s eyes caressed Clark’s face like the days before Ivy and then the younger man averted his face and withdrew his hands._

_  
“Why are you so dumb?!” Bruce hissed irritated but then he looked again at Clark. “You want me to lie?” he whispered and Clark felt his heart flying._

__  
“No…no! I just want to try again, Bruce; to take things from the start; to be happy again, remember?” his eyes shone with a new hope and a new despair: his life depend on this human being. “Remember how happy we used to be?”  


_Bruce rubbed his forehead._

_“Please, get up” he said hoarsely, his tiredness coloring his voice._

_Clark obeyed but stayed close to him._

_“Can I stay close to you?”_

_“This is wrong, Clark; there’s no hope for us…”_

_Clark gave a tight smile._

_“There was never hope but we always fight and create hope…” he repeated what Bruce had told him in the Tumbler, hours before the battle against Darkseid._

_Bruce grinned and Clark’s world became bright and warm again._

_“Do you want us to start all over?” Clark whispered. “Forget the bad and keep only the happy moments?”_

_The younger man looked at him and his eyes were sparkling._

_“I promise: all I want is to make you happy again…” Clark just couldn’t keep his mouth shut._

_Bruce pouted._

_  
“I do miss the northern lights…” he said mischievously with a smart shine in his eyes._

_  
And Clark knew what Bruce wanted; his heart was telling him. However he restrained his spontaneous urge…_

_  
“Can I?” he asked shyly glancing at his own hands that stayed in midair impatiently waiting the approval._

_  
Bruce chuckled._

_  
“They seem too busy to notice…” he said glancing at the people inside. “I think you can.”_

__  
Clark put his hands carefully around Bruce’s waist hugged the younger man’s torso trembling and hurried to take off before anyone noticed and stopped them.  


“How come and you weren’t with Lois covering the battle?”

“Clark?” Lois elbowed him scowling pointedly. “Vicky is talking to you.”

Clark didn’t hesitate to show his startle in his trademark sheepish way.

“Mmm? What?”

Vicky grinned.

“How come and you weren’t in the battle with Lois and Jimmy? Every reporter would want to be there?”

 “My mother was ill and I was with her.”

The blond reporter nodded with understanding.

“We were saying with Vicky how odd was the fact that that demon got in front of Batman to save him from Darkseid’s hit” Lois said looking at Clark. “He was Darkseid’s ally but he turned against him and sacrificed himself for Batman: what do you think about that?”

Clark saw again that moment, experiencing the same panic of seeing Dr. Strange’s shield that was protecting Bruce from Darkseid’s omega beams cracking and then shattering, the beams surging to kill Batman. Everything seemed lost; every effort he had done till now to defeat the New God would have no meaning if Bruce died. But suddenly Bagdana’s enormous body came in front of Bruce and took the beams…

  
He pouted and shrugged.

  
“Who can tell with demons?” he said although he did know how much Bagdana loved Bruce even in his twisted way.   
Lois stared at him inquiring.  
“Not to mention you weren’t even there…” she said with a smirk and a teasing shine in her eyes.

Vicky shook her head.  
“Yeah, but even if he were there with you I doubt he could still explain that…A very tantalizing mystery that is.”  
Lois grinned.  
“Batman is a fascinating case…”  
Clark nodded absent minded not wanting to betray his special interest: if only they knew the whole truth about Batman…Clark could only imagine their awestruck reactions.  
Suddenly he couldn’t stay longer there. He stood up and left a bill on the table.  
“I’m sorry to leave your company, ladies, but I just remembered that I have an appointment.”  
Lois looked at him with a deep frown and a pointed, warning stare. Clark pressed his lips and smiled reassuringly to her.  
“I’ll see you later, Lois. Vicky, I hope we’ll meet again soon.”  
“Me too, Clark” she answered and after he left she looked at Lois with a silent inquiry.  
Lois crooked her mouth and shrugged.  
As soon as he got out, Gotham’s familiar atmosphere wrapped him. The smell, the sounds, the chill even in May, the sense of mystery and danger despite the fact the city’s criminality rate had dropped in record levels.

However Clark needed to be only at one place and this wasn’t that… Being at Gotham’s downtown brought him a pain in the chest and a knot in the stomach. He raised his head though he didn’t really need to see to know where he was.

  
Gotham’s City Hall stood majestically above him and Clark felt his spine getting frozen. A night where the rain fell like waterfall he stood on that rooftop thoughtful and guilty for what he had just done to Bruce…and then a perfume of every flower in the world and the sound of steps intruded his guilt and everything was forgotten – her steps – damn!

  
His body was trapped then, ensnared and he ran to her arms, logging for her body. She didn’t let the chance… They made wild sex on that rooftop…and Bruce saw them adding another stab from Clark’s hands to his butchered heart.

  
Clark hurried his steps to escape from Gotham; escape from the memories; pretend that they never happened, that it was just a nightmare…

  
He didn’t realize when he had entered a dark alley but when he registered his surroundings relief washed his body. He swiftly changed into Superman and took off towards the Palisades.

  
No, he wouldn’t pester Bruce but he wanted to go somewhere to chase away the bad taste from his memories with Ivy. Besides, his destination was far from the Wayne Manor.

  
Superman saw it and his heart both flew and sank. The rectangular, made of glass building, deserted seemed so gloom and both welcomed and pushed him away. Yet he won his hesitation and landed.

  
He walked hesitantly as if he was to meet Kryptonite but he knew that this was worse. He opened carefully the old door as if he was afraid to wake someone sleeping: a small tender grin formed on his face. Someone was sleeping…months ago and Clark then didn’t want to wake him up because his sleep that night was so peaceful after so long. Bruce had just defeated his demons giving another fierce battle and had fallen asleep in his arms, filled with trust, with joy, with love…  
Nothing had changed since then; everything had stayed in its place exactly like that night as if it wasn’t the reality but a patch from Clark’s eidetic memory: the oil lamp on the working bench, the pots, the weeds, the dried plants, the forgotten rusty tools, the stove had still the half burnt logs Clark had put in; the dried remains of the aloe vera leaves which juice he had used as lube…

  
The smells were the same; he could detect even Bruce’s bodily perfume enhanced from his orgasm; his happiness; his peace…

  
Clark closed his eyes and sighed: how did he manage to screw everything?

_Bruce tilted his head on the side and blinked._ _Clark smiled._

_“_ _…_ _the moment you’ll be healed, I swear to Rao that you won’t get out of our greenhouse for two months!”_ _the Man of Steel_ _blushed. “Wait! Did that sound like a threat?”_

His own cheerful, content voice came to his mind from months ago and Clark’s insides twisted recalling those moments which seemed long as if from ages ago.

  
They were in a Greek island two months after Bruce woke up from the coma. His Star was still struggling to adjust to paraplegia but he was happy because Clark was with him.

  
Yet eventually he had to return to Metropolis and his work because he just couldn’t justify more absence; he felt as if his heart had stayed a hemisphere away so as soon as the working hours ended he flew back to Bruce and ‘abducted’ him to a secluded beach: being one of the fastest beings of the galaxy had its advantages, after all... _  
_

_“The sure thing is that it didn’t sound like coming from the kind, moral boy scout as you promote yourself to the masses…” Bruce had quirked an eyebrow and Clark couldn’t do anything else but wrap him in his broad chest._

Bruce was so happy and elated that afternoon for seeing him that he was beaming and laughing carefree with Hero’s shenanigans. The memories of that smile and the sound of his laughter made Clark both smile and cry now.

_He had watched Bruce’s eyes fill with love and warmth as he laughed with his kitten’s doings. But Bruce realized and stopped abruptly stilling his eyes on Clark’s solemn ones._

  
_“Promise me that you won’t stop laughing like this…” the Man of Steel had said seriously._

  
_“If I laugh like this all the time, I’d be facetious…”_

_“No, you’ll be happy…” he had touched feathery the wet locks that had stuck on Bruce’s eyes framing them; he leaned and captured the younger man’s lips almost aggressively._

  
Clark bit his lips hard because he missed the feeling of those lips on his. He was the one who erased that laughter from Bruce’s lips.

  
He looked tenderly every niche of the greenhouse.

 __  
“… the moment you’ll be healed, I swear to Rao that you won’t get out of our greenhouse for two months!”  


Bruce had finally healed without him being there to support and encourage him. And Clark wouldn’t be able to stay true to his promise as in every other promise he had made to Bruce. And right now, standing in the exact same place where he had made love to Bruce for the first time made him experience suffering that surpassed the worst Kryptonite.

His entire existence cried for those promised two months they wouldn’t live together but not because he wouldn’t be allowed to make love to Bruce…no, although he longed for Bruce’s body what he wanted desperately, torturously, was to be able to stay for two months close to Bruce. Cuddling him, caressing him; watching him sleep in his arms, in the nest of his chest, feeling Bruce’s warmth, his perfume, being aroused from the air coming out from Bruce’s lips, lulled by the sound of his strong heart; enjoying his Star’s tranquility, his happiness…

He yanked his head: how much happy they had been…how much they would have been right now if he wasn’t so weak, so prone to mind controlling. If he wasn’t so stupid.

“Damn you, Ivy!” he yelled grounding his teeth. “Curse you, Bagdana!” he spat but then he inhaled.

The sneaky demon had saved Bruce sacrificing his own life; weren’t for him everything would have ended because if Bruce had died that day then Clark’s life would have ended too…

  
He recalled the dreadful moment when Bruce died in his arms few yards before the Fortress…the sheer memory still made him petrified; still erased every light and warmth inside him.

  
Clark gulped and clenched his hands.

  
There was still hope…as long as life and love existed there was hope as well. He had made his decision…

 

Alfred held the Manor’s front door open for his young Master to enter.

Bruce stared touched his parents’ house standing strong and majestic before him and hesitated. He looked at Alfred and his loyal butler smiled to him.

The younger man inhaled and moved inside looking around as if he had years to see his own house. It certainly felt like this, maybe because he had forgotten how the house looked to a standing man. 

Alfred closed the door and Bruce finally was engulfed from the warmth this home sent to him along with the tender memories from his parents.

“It’s great being back home” he admitted looking at Alfred. “I missed everything, the smell of the house…” he knitted his eyebrows “you baked cinnamon biscuits?” he sniffed the air.

Alfred nodded glad that they had extinguished every trace of Joker’s and Elliot’s attack.

“I’m sure that if the house could speak would have welcomed you. And indeed I’ve made some biscuits: I thought you’d have missed them.”

Bruce smiled but then he cocked an eyebrow.

“You know me so much… However Manor feels a bit empty…”

Selina and Tony had stayed in the city while Dick and Jason had gone to their homes.

The Englishman pressed his lips. But before he could say anything a discreet sound of soft, light running paws reached them.

Bruce widened his eyes with joy seeing Hero running to him; the cat began climbing his leg and Bruce bent to take him from the armpits.

Hero began touching his nose to Bruce’s cheek causing his chuckles.

“I think he expresses his happiness to see you back in the house, Master Bruce.”

Bruce cast Alfred a sideways glance as if saying that this was no news.

“You left him alone in the house?” he asked Alfred as they walked to the glistening interior with the pleasant, discreet smell of Alfred’s meticulous cleaning: this smell always brought Bruce back to his childhood.

Alfred looked at the animal in Bruce’s arms and Hero stared back at him.

“Well, he is a very responsible cat, Master Bruce. I wouldn’t want to be in the shoes of someone trying to break into the Manor…” he winked and Bruce grinned. “Do you want some milk or something else, sir?”

Bruce yawned and stretched a bit.

  
“No, thank you, Alfred. I think that I’ll take a shower and go to sleep; I feel a bit tired.” He pouted. “Though I won’t say no to some of your delicious biscuits.”

  
“As you wish, Master Bruce. I’ve already took some biscuits to the master bedroom. However in case you change your mind and you want something else, please, do not hesitate to…”

  
Bruce smiled and nodded.

  
“I know, Alfred. Good night.”

  
“Good night, sir.”

Bruce made to head to the elevator out of habit but then he remembered that he wasn’t in a chair anymore and changed his course towards the main wide staircase, holding Hero.

  
Alfred watched his young master climbing with ease the stairs and smiled affectionately relieved after all these months.

  
As soon as he entered the master bedroom Bruce gazed at every corner; Alfred had the fireplace lit because the nights were still cold. He had missed the room even though there were bad memories haunting him ready to attack him.

He filled Hero’s bawl with the treats he always kept in the nightstand’s drawer and ate some of the biscuits in the plate Alfred had left on the table in front of the window. Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He needed to relax after the meeting he had with Clark: he had kept his cool attitude hiding his feelings from everyone but the truth was that it had remained like a thorn in his chest. The water running with pressure over his body and head offered a nice distraction from his thoughts.

However as the hot water’s relaxing effect washed over his body, his mind slipped from his control and travelled back to the center’s balcony. He was seeing again Clark from up close and all the dread he had oppressed then now flooded his heart. Dread that came from the strong feelings which were pushing to spring up and conquer his self control. He could read Clark’s desire to come closer to him; he saw the man’s love, his kindness, his incurable guilt. And Bruce’s heart began pounding fast as he forbade her to do then.

He closed his eyes and bent his head so that the water could wash it with force hoping that it could also wash away those feelings… Seeing Clark’s beautiful, kind eyes so sad made his heart melt. The memories of those eyes staring at him with love and happiness – the thoughts of how things could have been…

Bruce put his palms on the cabinet’s wall and touched his forehead to the wet glass. No, there was no going back: as much as it pained, it had ended; it was dead…

He yanked his head backwards and the water hit his hot cheeks. Clark should realize that the best for him was to forget and move on.

Bruce closed the water and stepped out of the hydromassage cabinet putting on his fluffy, dark blue robe. He moved to the sink and washed his teeth without looking at the rectangular, illuminated mirror: he just couldn’t stand the view of himself.

  
Coming out, he saw that Hero had finished his food and now he was curled in front of the fireplace. Bruce smiled seeing the cat’s sleepy eyes watching him.

  
He looked at the master bedroom as if years had passed; he caressed the frame on his nightstand with the painting of himself and the old Hero that Selina had made.

Hero left his favorite corner by the fireplace and came to him; he began rubbing to his human’s legs purring. Bruce leaned and petted the animal’s small head.

“You know, Hero: he would have been very proud of you having his name.”

Hero meowed as if understanding the meaning and Bruce began putting on his black and dark blue silk pajamas. However his mind was elsewhere, somewhere in the North Pole. He was sitting in a floating patio looking mesmerized the northern lights taking a neon blue color when he had heard Clark’s familiar footsteps.

His savior walked to him and let on his lap a small black and white fur ball that meowed in a sweet way. Clark’s eyes were so tender, so sweet… Bruce sighed.

_“Moon river wider than a mile…”_

Bruce jerked as if hit by an electric current.

_“I’m crossing you in style…someday”_

He frowned.

“You gotta be joking…” he spat half amused - half annoyed.

He knew that voice; he bit his lips.

_“You dream maker… you heart breaker…”_

  
Clark was singing under his window.

  
“Fine” Bruce said pursing his lips angry and Hero looked at him puzzled.

  
The cat followed his human with his eyes as he went back to the bathroom.

  
Bruce opened the faucet and filled the plastic basin Alfred had in the cabinet under the sink.

  
Coming out of the bathroom with the basin he glanced sideways at Hero and winked.

  
_“…two drifters off to see the world…there’s such a lot of world to see…”_

Hero stood and followed Bruce to the window watching with interest as he pressed the button to open the panels.

_“We’re after the same rainbow’s end…”_

Clark’s heart gave a happy jolt seeing the window opening. He had missed seeing Bruce with his pajamas.

_“Waiting round the bend…”_

Bruce glimpsed only for a second at the man singing: Clark hadn’t come as Superman but dressed in his humble reporter persona. He always was affected seeing the clumsy, shy Clark Kent however he took the basin off the floor.

 _“…my huckleberry friend…moon river and…”_ Clark was beaming delighted because Bruce was paying him attention.

But then suddenly… a large amount of water splashed on his head drenching him all over and Bruce closed the window.

 Despite the cold water Clark was happy even if it seemed that Bruce reacted aggressively. He knew that now he should leave although everything urged him to fly to the second floor and knock the window begging Bruce to open. He felt that something good had happened.

Bruce let the basin on the floor and withdrew into the room with a big grin all over his face and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he met Hero’s gaze. He felt amused like a teenager that had just played with his boyfriend. A deep red color graced his cheeks and he chuckled shaking his head.

“That will teach him something, huh, Hero? After all, he is crossing a river” he pouted “he couldn’t have expected to stay dry…”

He couldn’t get rid of that big smile and that flying feeling but suddenly something icy and cruel clenched his heart and cut his breath forcing him to support his back on the wall. He touched the back of his head to the wall and closed his eyes inhaling deeply; these things weren’t for him…

 

Lois was sitting on her hotel’s room couch watching the news and drinking some red wine.

“Come in” she said and almost choked on her wine before bursting out in laughter.

You didn’t see everyday Superman in this condition. Well, not Superman exactly…

Clark stood at the doorstep dripping from everywhere. His oversized cheap jacket hanged even uglier and his hair had stuck on his head and face. His eyeglasses were askew.

He registered his friend’s laughter and closed the door to walk to her.

  
Lois stood up.

  
“You are like a wet cat” she said.

  
Clark smiled light hearted.

  
“That’s an…understatement.”

  
She walked closer.

  
“Why didn’t you change your clothes? You weren’t afraid of my ruthless mocking?”

  
He shook his head in denial, his eyes filled with happiness. Lois frowned puzzled from his odd reaction.

“What happened? Who did that to you?”

“Bruce…”

Clark sighed but with a rather pleasant way that intrigued Lois more. However she crossed her arms over the chest in a disapproving way.

“I won’t ever bring you in Gotham again! What have you done! Again! I can’t believe it!” she said angry but then changed her expression “well? Speak up!” she added impatient.

Clark made to sit on the armchair but Lois stretched her index finger.

“Don’t you dare! I don’t want to pay extra for damages. Are you going to tell me or not?”

“First of all, you’re right to be mad.”

Lois crooked her mouth.

“I’m always right…what have you done?”

“I…I don’t know how but I found myself in the greenhouse at Wayne grounds.”

Lois rolled her eyes and lolled her head snorting.

“You don’t know how…yeah, sure… You shouldn’t have gone there, farm boy” Lois knew how special was this greenhouse.

  
Clark licked his lips and nodded.

  
“It’s been a long time since then and I…” he rubbed his forehead. “Anyway, once there I remembered things: pleasant things and then bad things and I was angry and desperate…but then I made some thinking and…it was spontaneous…”

  
Lois cocked her eyebrows prompting him to continue but Clark still hesitated.

  
“I went under his room’s window – there’s no Kryptonite protection, do you believe that?” he asked her elated.

  
She shook her head.

“From now on it will be” Lois pursed her lips. “Go on…”

  
“And… I sang to him our song.”

  
Lois choked on that and closed her eyes before having a new laughter fit.

  
“You? Singing? Ugh! I’d like to witness that and have it on camera to show to you every time you pretend the tough guy… You…a balladeer” new chuckles.

  
Clark frowned mock annoyed.

“Why? Bruce used to say that my voice is better than Sinatra’s.”

Lois choked once again and pouted.

“He was too much in love…” she shook her head.

“ _Was_?” Clark asked sad, his hopes ruined by such a tiny word.

Lois inhaled; she couldn’t help but being sorry for him. She patted his upper arm.

“Things have changed from then one way or another, Clark.”

He nodded.

“You’re right…but” he smiled encouraged. “There’s still hope, Lois.”

She grinned although a bit doubtful.

“He…he emptied a basin of water on me” he laughed. “He could just ignore me…and…and he was smiling in a mischievous way…like he was enjoying it. Like he was feeling again as a naughty boy having fun with life and this is priceless, Lois!”

“I wish your hopes are real, Clark…” she lolled her head in the side and narrowed her eyes. “I guess he could have put Kryptonite in that water – I’m positive Stark gave him some for protection after your behavior…”

Clark laughed.

  
“Yeah…Bruce certainly could have done that…” he commented absent minded: _except that Bruce would never hurt him even to save his life._

  
Lois rubbed his back.

  
“You know that you must not press him…”

  
Clark nodded.

  
“But I can’t stay indifferent… and Bruce doesn’t deserve my indifference.”

  
Lois pressed her lips.

“You need to be careful nonetheless because this can become very stressful for him.”

Clark nodded and let his head down. Lois pinched his cheek.

“Give him time and space; let him breathe and forget. He might have forgiven you however the harsh moments he lived _because of you_ aren’t forgotten or healed yet.”

“I know…” he sighed.

Lois smirked.

“Now get the hell out of here and go change.”

Clark frowned.

“You know I won’t get ill.”

“Of course, but you’re going to ruin the carpet and I’ll have to pay for it! Out!”

 

“Master Bruce?”

  
Bruce opened his eyes startled hearing Alfred’s careful voice and hurried to detach himself from the wall. He didn’t know how long he had stayed like this.

  
“Alfred?”

  
The Englishman cleared his throat embarrassed.

  
“Forgive me, sir, for the intrusion. I knocked on the door and when I didn’t receive an answer I was worried and I took the liberty to enter.”

  
Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

  
“No problem, Alfred” he cocked his eyebrows. “I must have dozed off…” he blushed and met Hero’s gaze embarrassed since they shared a secret.

Alfred approached him and with his eyes found the basin on the floor dripping.

  
“I heard something, Master Bruce, and that made me come. I heard him.”

  
Bruce nodded and ruffled his hair.

  
“Yes…” he walked away from the wall and Alfred took the basin and took it back to the bathroom.

  
When he came out his young master was in front of the window gazing the horizon. Hero was rubbing to his legs. Alfred stood by his side. 

“If I may venture a guess, you drenched Mr. Kent?” Alfred wanted to drag his young master out of his thoughts because he was sure they weren’t pleasant.

  
Bruce nodded without speaking and stayed silent for a few seconds.

  
“Why he doesn’t move on, Alfred?” he asked without looking at him. “It would be so much easier.”

Alfred pressed his lips.

“Easier for whom, Master Bruce?”

Bruce yanked his head.

“For him. Why he doesn’t continue with his life and become happy?”

Alfred looked at his master.

“I think he believes that the worthiest things in this life are the most difficult but they deserve to insist and fight for them.”

Bruce turned and looked at him.

“If I’m allowed, sir, maybe love is what drives and gives him strength to not give up, exactly as you didn’t give up on him all this time he was under Poison Ivy’s control. Do you remember how nasty Mr. Kent’s behavior was? But you didn’t give up on him although everyone urged you to.”

Bruce turned his gaze to the dark horizon, his eyes filled with the silver moon.

“Clark confuses love with guilt. He feels guilty, that’s why he acts like this.”

Alfred lowered a bit his eyes.

“Maybe he knows better his feelings, sir?” he asked hesitantly but confidently and Bruce turned to him frowned. “True love endures, Master Bruce, like your love endured through every bad thing Mr. Kent did under the mind control.”

Bruce averted his gaze and Alfred closed his eyes sad.

“You do deserve to be happy, Master Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head and met his gaze.

“But I am happy, Alfred. I have you and all my friends and the boys: I’m so lucky that I can’t believe it. What more could I ask?”

Alfred pressed his lips.

“Maybe what you had before Miss Ivy invaded your life” he answered. “You were so happy with Mr. Kent, sir.”

Bruce crooked his mouth and avoided Alfred’s eyes finding Hero who curled on the floor was licking his paw.

“The mistake was entirely mine” he said in a straight voice. “I was weak and let my childish feelings carry me away. I should have been more responsible and never allow that to happen: never allow to...” he gulped and pressed his lips “make a relationship with him.’

“Childish feelings? But Master Bruce…”

  
Bruce shook his head in denial cutting him abruptly.

  
“These things are not for me, Alfred. It’s too late…”

  
“But you are too young, sir.”

  
Bruce looked the horizon: too young? He didn’t feel young, especially when it came to romantic love. However he felt that this discussion made his butler sad and didn’t want that: after all, he was really happy with his life as it was right now and... and frankly he didn’t want to spend energy even thinking about that.

  
He patted Alfred’s upper arm smiling.

“I’m happy, Alfred: don’t worry. Believe me this is the best for both of us. Clark will soon realize that this wasn’t love and he will move on with his life. He will be happy and forget me.”

  
Alfred shook his head.

  
“If that is what you want, Master Bruce…”

  
Bruce met his butler’s eyes and grinned.

  
“It’s for the best, Alfred: I cannot be distracted by such things as love. My life has a purpose and being absorbed in other things just leads to disaster.”

Alfred’s calm face was broken from a pained frown: Master Bruce believed that letting himself love and be loved led to calamities?

“And what if you knew that tomorrow you were going to lose Mr. Kent forever? That he was to die?”

Bruce’s heart stopped and he felt petrified; his eyes widened.

“Don’t say that, Alfred” his breath was pressed. “That won’t happen: Clark is to live” he added dryly but Alfred could detect the deep feelings.

“Nobody knows that, sir… how do you know? Superman might be powerful but he is not invulnerable.”

Bruce’s eyes were immobile shining in determination when he met his butler’s eyes.

“I won’t ever let that happen” he said and his voice radiated power. “Even with my dying breath I’ll make certain that he will live…”

  
Alfred’s hair stood on edge hearing that; the strength of his master’s love was a force to be reckoned.

  
“Perhaps he is thinking the same for you, Master Bruce” he commented softly after a few seconds.

  
“He shouldn’t” Bruce said flatly and moved towards the room’s door.

  
“May I say something, sir?” Alfred asked.

  
Bruce grinned.

  
“You need to ask?”

“Maybe is that exactly you want to deter?”

Bruce took a deep breath, his heart missing a bit.

“You don’t want Mr. Kent dying to save you like Bagdana and…”

The younger man raised his palm abruptly to stop him, still breathing difficult. After a few seconds he resumed his course to the door.

Alfred understood that this was one of the core issues and he was ready to say something more but he hesitated not wanting to make matters worse.

“I’ll do some patrolling – with so many tourists flooding Gotham’s midnight streets caution is needed” Bruce said casually.

It was obvious to Alfred that his young master wanted to avoid the subject, maybe for the rest of his life and insisting on discussing it right now could make things worse. He grabbed Hero who moved to catch up with Bruce.

“Be careful, Master Bruce. Please.”

Bruce stopped at his heels and turned his head to look at Alfred. He grinned.

“I will, Alfred.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lieutenant Bullock tossed his cigarette butt to the cement, sipped from his coffee and walked the distance between him and Jim Gordon who stood in front of the bat signal gazing thoughtful the cloudy Gotham midnight sky.

Jim hearing the footsteps turned his head and registered his lieutenant.

“Thinking of lighting the signal?” Bullock asked patting the metal bat shaped form.

“No” the Commissionaire replied flatly.

Bullock nodded.

“Things are quiet” he cocked his eyebrows “odd for Gotham’s standards but after that alien freak’s attack bad guys are cornered. We could call it vacations if we didn’t have those stupid tourists.”

Jim crooked his mouth.

“There are always bad guys lurking around to do their thing and these tourists are the perfect victims.”

Bullock snorted.

“Considerin’ that they literary ask for it. Damn! They almost beg to be attacked in hopes of Batman savin’ them” he shook his head “they’re nutcases!”

Jim nodded.

“Still we can’t let them without protection: police doesn’t discriminate between sane and insane. Right?” he met his lieutenant’s skeptical gaze.

Bullock chuckled.

“They chase the ghost and we follow them… It’d be fuckin’ hilarious if it wasn’t so annoying. Especially when they almost curse us for savin’ them from muggers because they lose the chance to meet Batman! As if Batman gives a shit ‘bout them.”

Gordon patted his friend’s back.

“It’s our job, Harvey and to be honest babysitting the tourists isn’t the hardest thing we were forced to do in this city” he winked.

Bullock drank again from his cup.

“Not to mention that for the first time Gotham became famous for somethin’ good and not her lunatic villains. It’s great being the home of the world’s greatest hero: And the flow of money isn’t bad either… Gothamites have suddenly become the happiest people in the country” he made with his fingers the gesture for money.

Jim smiled.

“Our fellow citizens deserve a break, don’t you think?”

Bullock sighed heavily.

“We deserve that as well – I won’t say no to a raise!”

Jim chuckled and began walking back to the inside.

“I bet Garcia thinks making the Bat Gotham’s official symbol” he commented looking at the form lying over the spotlight.

Jim stopped and turned his head to him.

“Gotham had for years Falcone as her symbol; Batman is a vast improvement” he said seriously and Bullock nodded.

 

A hunched dark figure was watching Gotham’s skyline, perched on the head of a malignant gargoyle from those that decorated the city’s oldest buildings. The stone guardian was watching too with his narrow, gloom eyes and his mouth half opened in a growl that showed his sharp teeth scaring the city’s enemies.

Gothamites knew the presence of the old statues but never paid much attention to them – actually, Gothamites weren’t from the people who wasted their time looking above and Batman took advantage of that doing his watching undeterred. Not that they could have seen him even if they looked up: the gargoyle he was perched was placed in one of Gotham’s tallest buildings.

Batman always felt a strange bond with city’s gargoyles: they might be terrifying to look them but for him they were part of the city’s soul; they were his silent companions during the years of his lonely crusade. He could read countless stories in the gargoyles’ emotionless eyes; every day stories that the stone guardians had witnessed.

His cape’s waving in the strong wind accompanied the distance echo from the traffic underneath. However always the wind in Gotham was filled with the gargoyles’ whispers; voices that shared with him the city’s secrets – secrets that only the stone demons and he could understand.

He breathed; Gotham’s air felt so familial, so friendly like finding again something beloved he was robbed for long. That skyline always made his heart jolt.

During the months he was paralyzed he had patrolled many times yet this time was totally different as if it was the first after his injury and that because tonight he felt being again himself. He was wearing his normal armor, the one without the additions made to help him stand and move; that gave him satisfaction and relaxed him as if the order of the things was back. He was grateful to Tony and Lucius for that armor that enabled him to continue his action even as paraplegic – without that armor he wouldn’t have been able to help Dick or Clark and contribute in stopping Darkseid. However his old armor that wore again tonight took off the odd and uncomfortable sense of being turned into an android since till now he had to rely on mechanical assistance.

At first, he was conservative in his moves since this was the first time after the paraplegia that he wouldn’t have any assistance for his mobility. However the more he spent in his old armor the more his body remembered and pushed him to do things exactly like before the injury. Gotham’s alluring calling and his own need made him succumb and forget that till yesterday he was confide in a wheelchair.

The time he spent in the rehabilitation center he was always watching the city’s developments through the public cameras, the police’s frequencies and databases and he knew what to expect. So every time he heard or his sensors caught a call for help or a distress signal he rushed there but he didn’t hurry to show himself.

Most of the times they were false alarms: people pretending to be in danger just to lure Batman. For them he was something like a sight, they didn’t think that this was dangerous or could deprive his help from people who really need it. He didn’t want to show up so to not reinforce their behavior and he left immediately from there in case he was needed somewhere else.

He wished that police arrested those people to warn them for their irresponsible behavior yet he could understand Jim’s difficult position: the mayor certainly didn’t want to displease the new source of income for the city. In Falcone’s era, Gothamites struggled to make ends meet and after the Gray Wolf’s fall, Bruce’s efforts may have improved the financial conditions but still people could use every additional dollar.

The gargoyle he was perched was in a nice spot overlooking the Narrows. Everyone visiting Gotham knew that the Narrows was the most dangerous area so if you wanted to get robbed and get Batman’s attention there you’d have a better chance. The mere conception of that was preposterous and he couldn’t believe the lengths of people’s nonsense.

However the rush of adrenaline that the Narrows offered was welcomed – even the area’s different air revitalized his body raising his adrenaline. Not to mention that helped him erase every other thought… of a beautiful, shy man singing under his window. A man who wanted once again to persuaded him to try again, to open his heart again… He shook his head: these things weren’t for Batman; he had his mission and it was enough. Clark would soon realize that and move on.

His gaze once again fell on the lit windows of the apartment buildings around him where shadows of people and sounds of everyday life escaped to the night atmosphere giving a sense of normality and warmth.

This filled him with relief and contentment. He realized that this was his purpose: protecting other people’s life and happiness. There was no use of chasing something like this for himself… from the moment his parents died he was always feeling like floating through this world and then when he began his action as Batman this feeling was reinforced: he wasn’t like these people, he was just a witness, a watcher, a guardian to assure that people would be able to live their lives in safety.

His sensors picked screams for help and his body immediately went in full alarm. He stood and without a second thought he dove to the void opening his arms activating the cape’s wings. He had encountered several false alarms tonight yet he couldn’t ignore a call for help.

Batman landed silently in the rooftop of the deserted building overlooking one of the Narrows’ typical alleys: dirt, junk and…street thugs threatening people. Gotham didn’t have big crime lords anymore yet there were still many thugs who sought chances to attack people for some easy money or the mere satisfaction of bringing terror and pain.

He clenched his jaw. Underneath he could see three men who obviously were foreigners and had their cameras hanging to their chests as if they had gone to shoot the Liberty Statue; they were really scared looking at a gang of six thugs who had surrounded them and aimed at them with riffles.

“What? Ya expected Batman, do ya?” one of them said smirking. “He ain’t coomin’, dummies; ya didna think he’d waste his time for ya” he chuckled. “Now, ya’ve to pay our taxes: wallets, cameras an’ watches! Quickly!”

The men looked at each other baffled as if they had found themselves in the middle of a Hollywood film and the thugs shot the cement around their feet to make their point across. The tourists yelled and began pulling off their cameras from their necks.

Batman took of his belt a smoke bomb and tossed it down filling the alley with thick smoke. He could see the thugs’ puzzled stares colored with terror realizing that something was very wrong; something with pointy ears and a cape. On the other side, the tourists were exclaiming thrilled from the same realization.

The thugs in their panic were ready to fire so Batman first disabled their rifles using his electromagnetic field and then grabbed one by one the tourists with his grappling gun and brought them on the roof jumping down when the last one touched the rooftop.

He fell on the thug who had spoken to the tourists, sinking him to the ground and at the same time he kicked the closest thug in the chin throwing him on the pile of garbage at the wall. But he didn’t lower his leg instead he kicked the others in a round kick.

There was two still standing and Batman twirled avoiding their guns which they tried to use like bats since they couldn’t shoot; simultaneously he punched them in the guts. Suddenly, he realized that the tourists were taking pictures from the rooftop.

He felt enraged: they were beaming obviously feeling rewarded instead of scared from their encounter with Narrow’s underworld. Batman bet that they would do it again; he gritted his teeth and pressed the button under his wrist shutting their cameras. He almost smirked at their puzzlement.

A strong impact in his back made him almost gasp: the seconds he used to deactivate the cameras gave the chance to one of the thugs to approach with a metal rod he found in the garbage. The pain was considerable and for a second he panicked thinking of the implants in his spine.

Nonetheless Batman’s fury prevailed; he growled and heard the man’s terrorized intake of air. He turned swiftly around clenching the thug’s wrist and twisting till it was dislocated. The rod fell on the cement and Batman grabbed him from the neck pressing the right spot and rendering him unconscious; in the meantime, the head thug stood and stormed at him brandishing a Swiss blade that shone to the dim light of the distant city lantern.

Batman still holding the unconscious man from the neck threw him on another man on the garbage who was trying to stand intending to attack. Both thugs sank into the garbage and Batman kicked the knife from the attacking thug’s hand, blocking the punch he was ready to deliver with his other hand and giving him a crochet that was enough to knock him out.

Sirens filled the alley not far away and Batman walked confidently to the last twitching thug punching him in the face bringing him down. The sirens were at the alley’s entrance now and Batman used his grappling gun to hook the fire escape and ascended fast to the other rooftop. He blended with the shadows and watched the cops handcuffing the thugs.

The tourists were waving and calling the cops evidently excited from what they had just experienced and Batman disgruntled shot his grappling gun to the next building launching himself away. Despite the fact everything ended fine there was a hollow feeling inside him: something wasn’t as it should.

“Welcome back!”

Batman had sensed the presence as soon as he landed in the rooftop. He turned acknowledging the Arrow who walked to him with a broad smile in his shadowed face. Bruce was bitterly reminded of his past encounters with the archer when Bagdana was the one who carried the bow.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay away” the Arrow replied.

Batman didn’t comment on that.

“You shouldn’t appear in Gotham – someone could connect things” he said hinting at Queen’s simultaneous presence in the city.

“I doubt that anyone will care about me in Batman’s city.”

Batman turned his back and walked to the edge.

“You need to be careful – plus, Gotham is my responsibility” he growled to the archer.

Arrow approached and nodded.

“I guess I couldn’t resist the chance to meet Batman.”

Some raindrops began falling and in a few seconds turned to full rain. Bruce inescapably remembered that night the Arrow lured him to the City Hall’s rooftop to watch Clark and Ivy making love.

The archer smiled.

“I’m no better than those tourists – by the way, that hit seemed really strong, are you okay?”

Batman dove in the void distancing fast.

Arrow sighed.

“I said too much…”

Batman set aside his thoughts because he had other things to attend to; he pressed a small receptor in his right forearm and a short text was sent to Jim Gordon.

In less than five minutes he had a clear view of the MCU’s rooftop. Jim was standing near the bat signal with his arms crossed over his chest waiting.

“It’s nice to meet you again after so long” Jim said serious as ever.

Batman just nodded.

“Police does a good job with tourists but you need to be cautious.”

Jim shook his head.

“We’re doing everything in our power” he replied “it’s a good thing the mob is not organized as it used to be” he inhaled ‘but Gotham is still a dangerous place. By the way my officers informed me that you saved some people tonight – thank you” he corked his eyebrows.”Not only for that but also for everything else you did for Gotham and the world…”

Batman scowled.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

Jim grinned and shook his head.

“Poison Ivy” Batman spat to change the subject to what he was interested in.

“Yes?”

“She is transferred in Arkham Asylum – why?” he had made his research in Metropolis’ police’s database and then to the documents regarding her transfer but there was nothing there. Yet he knew that cops shared between them confidential information that anyone else couldn’t find.

“You are well informed” Jim remarked. “Unfortunately, I don’t know the reason: my resources don’t know anything else apart from Arkham being famous for treating paranoid criminals and Ivy certainly is one of them; on the other hand, she is from Gotham so I don’t blame them for wanting to ditch her off of their responsibility. They adore Superman and they don’t want him distressed by the close presence of the woman who fooled and disgraced him.”

Batman knew these already but he wasn’t persuaded that there wasn’t another reason.

“You believe that these are the reasons?”

Jim pressed his lips.

“They could be yet we can’t be sure, right? And I guess you’re not satisfied.”

Batman nodded.

“I want the whole truth.”

Jim shook his head.

“We’ll soon find out. She is transferred in two days but you already know that, huh?”

Batman didn’t answer and just left without a word causing Jim’s amused smile.

 

As soon as the Tumbler roared with a spectacular jump into the cave and parked at its place Alfred who was already there waiting walked to meet his master.

Bruce came out of the vehicle and the door closed. He pulled off the cowl and moved to meet Alfred; Bruce couldn’t fight off a grin of his face seeing Hero passing Alfred and climbing his leg.

“Good thing Lucius made the armor cat-proof, sir” Alfred chuckled and Bruce nodded taking Hero from the armpits.

“It wouldn’t have been good for Batman’s reputation if his armor was scratched by cat nails.”

They walked side by side to the computer bench.

“How did it go, Master Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head.

“Nice” he answered though he didn’t feel like this. However he didn’t want to make Alfred worry. “You shouldn’t have waited for me, Alfred: it is late.”

“I cannot sleep when you are out, Master Bruce” the man replied casually.

Bruce pressed his lips and patted Alfred’s upper arm.

“You know that I’m careful, Alfred. After all, I’m not disabled anymore.”

Alfred nodded.

“I know, sir but elderly people like me have their irrational fears.”

Bruce frowned.

“You’re not elder, Alfred.”

The English cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, thank you, Master Bruce: that’s highly comforting. So it was an uneventful night then?” he asked indifferently but Bruce knew otherwise.

He pressed some keys on his computer having let Hero down.

“Almost. A lot of false alarms and I had to intervene only once when some thugs attacked a group of tourists.”

“I see. Are you injured?”

Bruce turned his head and smiled.

“I’m perfectly fine, Alfred” he definitely wouldn’t say anything about the hit or the potential bruise in his back. “It was just some street thugs.”

“That doesn’t make their weapons less dangerous than Darkseid’s beams.”

Bruce shook his head.

“Of course but nothing happened and as a matter of fact…” he stretched his body “I think I’ll take a quick shower and sleep and you should too, Alfred.”

“I will, sir but before that do you want me to prepare some snack?”

“I’ll eat those delicious biscuits in my room – the mere thought of them makes me drool.”

Alfred grinned.

“At least, your night stroll helped your appetite, sir.”

Bruce smiled but in the depths of his mind he was making his plans.

 

The call for the flight for London echoed throughout Gotham’s airport.

Steve Rogers looked at the board with the flights and then looked inquiringly at Selina.

He, Selina and Bruce were at the airport’s cafe waiting for their flight.

“It’s time” Bruce said and drank the last sip from his espresso coffee before standing.

Two days had passed since the presentation in the rehabilitation center. Selina and Steve had scheduled their trip to Europe for after the presentation when Bruce’s hospitalization would be officially over.

They walked towards the control and stopped few inches before the raw of waiting passengers.

Bruce smiled to his friend who looked rather morose.

“Time for kisses and hugs, huh?” he said. “C’mon, Sel; cheer up! You love travels!”

Steve looked at Selina and licked his lips. He could sense his girl’s uneasiness.

“We can cancel it, if you want, Sel” he said in a carefree manner; the only purpose of this trip was for them to have a good time so if Selina wasn’t happy there was no reason to make it.

Bruce frowned meeting Selina’s eyes: he definitely didn’t want her not living her life because of him. She rolled her eyes and cast a sideways glance to Steve.

“Relax, soldier! I just hate goodbyes!”

Bruce grinned.

“Yeah, as if it will be for long! Go and have great time with Steve: I’ll be eagerly waiting your pictures.”

“And drawings” Steve added “she is very talented.”

Selina crooked her mouth.

“Flattery won’t save you, Steve – I have nasty intentions for this trip.”

“Mmm…I’m glad to hear that…” Captain America chuckled.

Bruce narrowed his eyes meeting Selina’s sparkling eyes; the two friends communicated with the eyes and Selina snorted.

“Don’t worry: I’ll just _visit_ the museums” _nothing more…_ she winked and nodded towards Steve.

Selina hugged her friend and kissed his cheeks since she and Steve had to proceed.

“I’ll call you every day…” she frowned “or more but if you do need anything, you call me right away, okay?” she said locking her eyes with his. “Anything” she pointed every syllable.

“I will…though Tony is here to look after me.”

Selina choked and Steve laughed.

“Yeah…Now I feel reassured!” she remarked snidely rolling her eyes.

Steve amused felt obliged to defend his comrade.

“C’mon, Sel: Tony can be quite responsible, you know that.”

Selina crooked her mouth.

“Whatever…” she said waving that off with her hand.

Bruce shook hands with Steve.

“Have a great time, Steve. I know Selina is in good hands.” 

Selina smirked.

“I can’t say the same for him…” she said slyly with a mischievous shine in her eyes and Steve smiled.

“Good luck!” Bruce teased him before the couple proceeded to the check.

He stayed to see them embark the plane waving to them from the airport’s balcony with a big smile on his face and sweet melancholy in his heart. Bruce knew that Selina would have a great time in the trip and he was really happy for her but still being separated from his friend always gave him some vague sadness.

He left only after the plane took off sending mentally his best wishes to accompany both of them.

The first rays of sun were washing the waking Gotham. Selina’s flight was early in the morning so immediately after their departure Bruce headed to the Wayne Tower.

He recalled Selina’s light hearted laughter when he told her about Clark singing under his window. Her laughter became louder when he continued describing how he had drenched Clark and Bruce couldn’t stop himself from laughing as well.

Selina’s eyes sparkled happy seeing him laugh.

_“It’s great when you laugh, Bruce. And this scumbag even after everything has the talent to make you laugh.”_

_Bruce had sobered immediately._

_“Actually, it was your laughter that made me laugh as well. You always make me feel better.”_

_She had cocked her eyebrow._

_“You can’t hide from me, kid! You still love the alien bastard.”_

_He looked her serious._

_“This ended, Sel. I can’t return to that and his shenanigans make things more complicated.”_

_Selina shook her head and crooked her mouth._

_“Because they burry out your love for him?” she sighed. “You’re right to be cautious, Bruce, after what happened. And I’m the one to tell you that you OWE to torture him for what he did but don’t shut your heart…”_

_Bruce raised his index finger._

_“Sel, it’s better to just forget everything” he saw her sad eyes and smiled “It’s better that way.”_

_She shook her head not persuaded._

_“It’s better is not enough for me when it comes to you” she held softly Bruce’s upper arms “I want you to be happy, sweetie.”_

_Bruce had smiled._

_“I am: I have you in my life and I still can’t believe my luck you cared about me then…”_

_Selina closed her eyes touched from the memories and bit her lip._

_“You know…people often change their mind…about…things” she said pointedly clearly meaning his relationship with Clark. “But till then” she chose to not press things more “next time, make sure you put some Kryptonite in the water…”_

Bruce smiled and looked at the majestic tower with the big platinum W.

He never stopped watching the developments in his company and even during his long stay in rehabilitation almost daily he attended to his duties as president. Yet his physical presence in the Enterprises was necessary.

It was too early when he arrived at the Wayne Tower so only a few employees were there. Bruce drove his car to the underground parking and when he stopped the engine he realized how gratifying was the fact he was driving again himself, without relying on the assisting system Tony had installed.

Mr. Petrou was there as soon as he stepped out of the car. The man after his return to Gotham had taken back his position in Wayne Tower’s security and he was obviously very happy about that.

“Good morning, Mr. Wayne!” he greeted Bruce. “I didn’t expect you so early.”

Bruce grinned.

“I know but I had something else to do.”

“Wayne Tower wasn’t the same without you all this time, Mr. Wayne” Mr. Petrou commented as they embarked the elevator to Bruce’s office.

Bruce nodded.

“I missed the place and all of you” he replied.

When the elevator stopped to its destination Mr. Petrou let Bruce come out first. Ms. Philips hadn’t arrived yet and Bruce pressed his palm to the wall receptor and the heavy door opened with a hiss.

Bruce breathed the pleasant smell of his office realizing how much he had missed it.

“Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Wayne?” Mr. Petrou asked.

Bruce smiled.

“No, thank you, Mr. Petrou, you can return to your position. Thank you” he nodded.

Mr. Petrou bowed his head and turned to leave but then stopped on his heels causing Bruce’s puzzlement. The older man looked Bruce hesitantly.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne” he said and Bruce frowned.

“Mr. Petrou…” he didn’t want people to thank him.

“You did so much for me and Harvey…and Rachel” he pressed his lips. “Harvey will soon have the chance to claim his chance to run for DA and I’m sure you helped with that – he is very happy and full with energy. A “thank you” is not enough.”

Bruce swallowed.

“Mr. Petrou, you and Harvey deserved to find peace; you worked hard for this so you don’t need to thank me. It is more than enough for me to see you finding your peace. At last.”

The man just nodded so touched that he was unable to utter anything.

“Have a good day, Mr. Petrou.”

“You too, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce knew that Lucius was a morning bird so he didn’t have to wait long to meet him. The scientist used to spend the early morning hours in his lab and the privacy of that space suited Bruce.

Lucius looked at him surprised as Bruce crossed the door.

“Isn’t it too early?”

He shrugged.

“I woke up early and what better to do than come to work?”

“Have a seat, Mr. Wayne…though I’ m delighted seeing you standing again.”

“I know” Bruce smiled and sat on the stool in front of the working bench.

“Well, to what do I owe the honor?” Lucius smiled.

Bruce inhaled deeply because it was the first time he was going to share it with someone else.

“Something is not right, Lucius.”

The scientist frowned.

“Although I walk again unassisted and I’m able to fight, it’s not like before” Bruce explained. “Two nights ago I had a fight with common street thugs and” he shook his head “my movements weren’t as they used to be.”

“You realize that it is a bit early” Lucius commented serious but seeing that Bruce wasn’t comforted with that “do you sensed something wrong with the system? Did you discuss it with Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange?”

Bruce shook his head.

“No, you’re the first person I share it with. And I know that everything with the system is perfect. The problem is me.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes and took off his glasses.

“Can you elaborate?”

The younger man smiled.

“I wish I could but I’m clueless” he chuckled. “And I have to find out in order to fix it.”

“Do you think is something related with Darkseid’s beams’ radiation which affected you?”

Bruce pressed his lips.

“Perhaps… but whatever it is I must correct it: I can’t trust my abilities right now so I can’t guarantee the outcome if I have to face a really strong opponent and that could be detrimental not only for me but also for civilians…” he inhaled “I’ll have to leave, Lucius.”

Shadows appeared in the scientist’s always cheerful face.

“Mr. Wayne…”

Bruce shook his head.

“I know it is too soon to leave again but I have to… in order to find myself, my former skill. My balance” he said licking his lips.

Lucius nodded.

“I see.” He got rid of his gloom expression and smiled “Well, we will say that you needed some vacations and we’ll make arrangements about the company’s management during your absence.”

Bruce touched the loyal scientist’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Lucius. I didn’t like that once again my responsibilities will fall on you and Mr. Fredericks.”

Lucius shook his head.

“Don’t say that, Mr. Wayne. You never stopped working for the company even when your health was at stakes. I assure you that both I and Mr. Fredericks are honored by the trust and faith you put in us.”

Bruce grinned.

“We’ll be in contact and I’ll be participating to the meetings through my Cosmos. On the other hand, I rely on your holograms to keep Batman’s presence in Gotham.”

 “That goes without saying, Mr. Wayne” he replied cheerfully. “When do you intent to leave?”

“First, I need to arrange some things. And I must tell it to the others.”

Lucius nodded understanding that this was the most difficult part.

“I see.”

Bruce’s eyes fell for a second to the floor as he was thinking hard. Lucius realized.

“Is there something else?”

The younger man raised his gaze determined.

“Yes, there is something else.”

 

“You can’t be seriously considering signing this bullshit!”

Tony knitted his eyebrows and looked up at Fury in the hologram. He was still in his Garfield pajamas when his assistant director called him. He was still calling names Jarvis for putting the dial through.

“I’m enough angry for waking me up so early, you don’t need to insult me to make me mad. And first of all, who told you that I’m thinking anything other than my bed and the hot body sleeping beside me?”

Fury inhaled fixing his one eyed stare at Tony.

“This is serious, Tony.”

The billionaire yanked his head and rolled his eyes.

“My sleep is more serious” he looked up and shook his head “and everything that goes with my sleeping…”

“I’m not kidding.”

Tony stretched his arms yawning with an angry frown on his brow.

“Who’s kidding?”

Fury leaned back to his black leather chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“They want you to sign this just two months after the Avengers and the rest of the heroes saved the world – it’s preposterous and sneaky” he said and his white teeth shone.

Tony pouted.

“And you know everything about preposterous and sneaky, right?” he remarked snidely cocking his eyebrows. “I need to think it over and take every aspect into consideration.”

Fury shook his head exasperated and leaned forward.

“You don’t need to think it at all: tear that shit paper before their own eyes to make them realize that politicians can’t manipulate us!”

The billionaire pressed his lips and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

“I understand your fury, Nick – after all, it is your name -, yet we must be collected.”

Fury smirked.

“Says Tony fucking Stark…” he cocked an eyebrow.

Tony crooked his mouth.

“Yada, yada, yada… I may not be the example of cool mind and tranquility but first, I have to take this paper in my own hands: your sources are not enough for me to go frantic; till I have something official I won’t do or say anything. Besides your sources could be exaggerating or have wrong information.”

Fury lolled his head and looked him deep in the eyes.

“My sources are perfectly reliable.”

Tony scratched the back of his neck.

“Fine then we will be prepared when the official proposition comes. Meanwhile, send me anything you’ve got on the matter. Now, you’re dismissed: thanks and good day to you too” he said abruptly and ended the dial snapping his fingers.

He hated politics; he knew everything about their corruption and schemes since he constantly had to do with them as an entrepreneur but now things were different.

 

Bruce was driving back to the Manor; it was a beautiful evening and the setting sun was casting his last red-golden rays playing with the thick foliage of the forests that surrounded the Palisades’ road to the Manor.

He had spent his day in the Tower attending to every matter of the Enterprises and arranging the details of his departure with Lucius and Mr. Fredericks. Bruce felt guilty for abandoning his father’s company.

Thankfully, the May nature was so alluring that helped him escape from his thoughts for a few moments. And these thoughts filled him with tension and sadness. First of all, he had to tell Alfred and the others about his decision to leave; explain without making them too worried. If that could be possible…

He already imagined their reaction and this made his stomach a knot: he didn’t want to distress them; they were so happy those days that it hurt him to ruin that but there wasn’t any other option.

On the other hand, leaving for a while could be beneficial not only for him recovering his skills but also for… he bit his lips. For getting away from Clark in order to galvanize his decision to let Clark live his life in a way that could make him happy: apart from him. Maybe his absence could help Clark realize that it wasn’t worthwhile after all and move on.

Suddenly, he saw an indication on the control panel. Someone was approaching…from the sky. He slowed down the car and stopped it exactly when the guest from the sky landed in front of him.

 

Clark had just returned to his apartment after a long day in the _Daily Planet_. All these hours he couldn’t wait to leave from the office but when the time finally came he didn’t want to return to his empty, gloomy apartment.

He looked around sighing. His body was in Metropolis but his heart had stayed in Gotham. He didn’t attempt to approach Bruce again after that night even though everything inside urged him to. However he knew that Lois was right when she advised him to not press Bruce more.

Clark didn’t felt like eating or watching TV or anything as a matter of fact… Actually, the only thing that somewhat felt like giving some escape was getting out and flying into the Metropolis evening sky.

He was ready to spin and change into Superman when the doorbell echoed through his small apartment. Clark didn’t expect anyone; it wasn’t ten minutes he parted with Lois. There was no mood for visitors so he used his X -Ray vision to see who was at his doorstep with the intention to not answer till they left.

He frowned on seeing his visitor. No, he couldn’t ignore him.

Clark hurried to open the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Clark’s visitor beamed at him when the door opened.

“Good evening, Mr. Kent.”

“What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Fox! Please, come in.”

He made space for him to enter and closed the door.

“Please, sit down” he said gesturing to the cheap green armchair which matched his two-seated sofa and the second armchair.

Lucius Fox smiled again and sat.

“Thank you, Mr. Kent.”

Clark for an instance forgot that Lucius knew his secret identity and pretended the clumsy uncomfortable reporter to his guest’s obvious amusement. Of course, Clark was really puzzled about the man’s visit, this wasn’t a facade.

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about my visit” Lucius said “but it was a rather fast decision.”

Clark shook his head.

“Not at all, you’re always welcome at my humble home” the scientist bowed his head. “Mmm, would you like some tea or coffee?”

Lucius waved that off.

“Thank you but I don’t need anything.”

Clark sat at the edge of the sofa which was close to the armchair Lucius was sitting.

“Can we talk freely?” the scientist asked turning his eyes towards the walls.

“Yes. I took extra care from the beginning to make the apartment soundproof. Because…” he looked pointedly at Lucius “you know about my secret. So rest assure that nobody is going to overhear us.”

Lucius nodded and crossed his legs.

“Great. Mr. Kent, I come as representative of Mr. Wayne.”

Clark’s heart gave the familiar excited jolt at the name and Lucius’ eyes gave a joyful sparkle registering Clark’s reaction; he cleared his throat.

“Mr. Wayne wants to finance Justice League” he said without further ado.

 

_“Yes, there is something” Bruce said. “Superman is organizing a team of heroes to prevent and stop criminals and other potential threats. The Justice League.”_

_Lucius seemed interested; he pursed his lips._

_“I see that there is still communication between you two – that’s pleasant.”_

_Bruce lolled his head to the side and crooked his mouth._

_“We’re not enemies, Lucius. Anyway” he inhaled “this initiative needs money.”_

_Lucius cocked an eyebrow._

_“Of course.”_

_“I will finance Superman’s effort” he said determined._

_Lucius rubbed his index finger to his lips._

_“Mr. Stark won’t be annoyed that you’re giving money to another superhero team, especially considering his not so friendly relationships with Superman?”_

_Bruce shook his head._

_“Tony understands that the world needs as many defenders as possible plus he trusts me.”_

_“So Mr. Stark knows?”_

_“No but he will learn.”_

_Lucius nodded._

_“You believe that a second team of superheroes is necessary?”_

_“I pondered on it and I think that this will be to the world’s best interest. We do need a second team of superheroes” Bruce added. “Darkseid’s threat proved that: the Avengers or Superman and his allies alone wouldn’t have been enough to thwart him. So if we have two teams that are equally well organized then their communication and cooperation will be easier and faster.”_

_Lucius smiled._

_“Batman proved that he can play perfectly the role of the intermediate.”_

_“Batman is not eternal” Bruce said casually “while most of these heroes are so we have to make sure that they will continue to work alongside for the best of humankind. I decided to support Superman’s effort with funds and technology because if I don’t someone else might think to do it and we won’t know what his/her intentions will be. We can’t let some unknown person have immediate access to Superman’s team and potentially manipulate them.”_

_“And there is something else, right?” Lucius prompted him crossing his arms over the chest._

_Bruce inhaled._

_“We witnessed how prone to mind control Superman is” Lucius raised his eyebrows. “So being in constant contact with Justice League will enable us to detect the signs early and take the necessary measures to help him. We have the knowledge to do that.”_

_Lucius licked his lips._

_“You’ll be monitoring the League?”_

_Bruce’s face was cast under shadow._

_“This isn’t my intention” he raised his eyebrows “plus, I don’t need that since Jor El will notify me with the first signs. However having access to Justice League will make our intervention faster and more effective. Imagine someone else finances Justice League and realizes that Superman is so easily affected: he/she might take advantage of that for his/her own purposes. Superman is devastated by what he did during Ivy’s mind control: a second time will break him completely. ”_

_The scientist pressed his lips and a faint smile appeared._

_“You’ll finance Superman’s team so that you’ll be able to protect him even though you two are alienated.”_

_The younger man set his jaw: he didn’t like that Lucius highlighted that even though it was true._

_“We have to take something else into account too” he said without commenting to Lucius’ remark._

_The scientist understood his intention to avoid that sensitive and painful subject._

_“Of course, Mr. Wayne. Your thinking is always multi-layered.”_

_“I think it’s good to have a second superhero team so that there is power balance to the world.”_

_Lucius frowned._

_“You consider that if the Avengers remain the only team of superheroes they might use their power to rule the world as the League of Shadows aimed to do creating the S.H.I.E.L.D.? You don’t trust Mr. Stark?”_

_Bruce closed his eyes and laughed._

_“Of course, I do, Lucius” his face became dead serious. “I trust Tony and the entire team; I love them and I would gladly trust them with my life as I already did. Also, I trust Superman and the team he will form with his allies. However, these people are now: we don’t know what people would be attracted to those teams and their intentions. Having two strong teams will bring balance.”_

_Lucius shook his head._

_“So if one of the teams goes awry the other will be there to stop them” he commented._

_Bruce nodded._

_“Or whoever wants to use the one team to rule the world will think it twice knowing that there is another powerful team there to resist.”_

_Lucius smiled and cocked an eyebrow._

_“What if they unite to do that?”_

_Bruce’s eyes shone._

_“Ironman and Batman will stop them.”_

_The scientist’s smile became a big thrilled grin._

_“Now we’re talking!” then he lowered his eyes thinking. “You don’t need my approval to do anything, Mr. Wayne” he turned his eyes on him “however you considered it necessary to discuss your thoughts with me: I appreciate that and I have to say that once again the wisdom of your thinking astonishes me.”_

_Bruce didn’t comment on that last comment, instead he immediately changed the subject._

_“Your opinion is always valuable to me, Lucius” he knitted his eyebrows. “You gave me the list of the investors interested on the body parts and our procedure after the presentation. One of them was Diana Prince.”_

_Lucius understood his intention to change the subject and followed._

_“Indeed, she was in the presentation; we had a pleasant discussion there: she seems an interesting woman and a trusted investor. She came representing one of the biggest charity funds in Europe.”_

_Bruce nodded with an enigmatic sparkle in his eyes which Lucius interpreted as a deeper knowledge._

_“Do you want us to consider their investment proposition?” Lucius asked._

_Bruce stood._

_“Why not? Of course Tony must also agree.”_

_Lucius stood too._

_“We are going to discuss the matter of the investors soon in the board meeting but I’m sure that you two will cover that in personal sooner.”_

_Bruce grinned and nodded._

_“Among other things…” he inhaled. “Well, Lucius, I want you to inform Superman about Wayne Enterprises’ will to fund Justice League.”_

_“You want me to do it today?”_

_“The sooner the better if that’s not a problem with you.’’_

_Lucius waved that off._

_“Not at all.”_

_“Thank you, Lucius” he stood and turned to leave._

_“Mr. Wayne…”_

_Bruce stopped and looked at him._

_“Good luck” the scientist said._

_The younger man smiled and nodded._

_“I’ll try to return as soon as possible.”_

Lucius could easily discern Clark’s enthusiasm hearing the news; after all, the man couldn’t hide his feelings, not that he wanted to.

Clark couldn’t believe it: Bruce would finance Justice League. He remembered how indifferent and cynic Bruce was when Clark told him for the first time about Justice League. But now he changed his mind and that was great: another tie would be developed between them. A thought flashed in his mind and he frowned.

“That means that Batman will join the League?” he hardly covered the emotion and the excitement from his voice.

Lucius pressed his lips.

“I’m afraid that he didn’t say anything of the like” he saw Clark’s disappointment in his puppy eyes “I’m sorry.”

Clark shook his head and smiled trying to control his disappointment.

“No…not at all. I understand him for not wanting. And only he is interested to help in this it’s incredible and most generous. I still can’t believe it.”

Lucius shook his head.

“Mr. Wayne is an extraordinarily wise man for his age so he sees what must be done and goes ahead.”

Clark took off his glasses.

“I’m sure that Bruce among the other reasons took that decision because he wants to protect me” he laughed bitterly “I had promised to protect him hut I failed while he constantly saves my hide. He decided to finance Justice League because this will enable him to be my guardian angel even from a distance” he looked at Lucius inquiringly.

The older man pressed his lips: he had said exactly the same to Bruce.

“I’m afraid that I can’t comment on Mr. Wayne’s decisions.”

Clark smiled and put his glasses on.

“And I’d never ask you too, Mr. Fox!”

Lucius stood.

“I have to go now, Mr. Kent; I must return to Gotham. It was a pleasure seeing you again.”

Clark followed and looked Lucius almost desperately.

“How was Bruce when you spoke?” he asked though he was afraid that his question was a bit inappropriate yet he really couldn’t stop himself.

The scientist grinned sympathetically.

“He was alright.”

Clark nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Fox” he said grateful and gave him his hand.

Lucius took it for a warm handshake.

“We’ll be in constant touch, Mr. Kent, for every technical detail. Good luck” he added cocking his eyebrows and Clark had the impression that this wish wasn’t only for the Justice League.

 

Bruce tapped his fingers on the steering wheel looking the imposing figure in front of him. The golden-red rays of the setting sun made the impression stronger. He couldn’t say that this was unexpected after her presence at the presentation: her appearance there was much different than right now in her shiny warrior outfit yet Bruce had found something very familiar to the beautiful, strict dressed raven haired woman in the audience since he had been with her a lot when Selina and he went to Themiscyrra.

Later when he saw the name Diana Prince in the list of the guests and the potential investors and checked the footage from the security cameras his suspicions were confirmed.

What Bruce wondered was whether Diana had figured out him as Batman and that brought her at the presentation or her interest in Bruce Wayne had to do with something else.

Unwillingly he cringed remembering the reason the fake Diana had approached him the times she did and her poisonous words. Of course, the real Diana couldn’t have the same reasons to approach him: even if she had a romantic interest for Superman, Bruce wasn’t with him anymore and even if he still was Diana didn’t have Bagdana to inform her about their relationship. He wasn’t an obstacle – or he hoped.

He opened the car’s door and stepped out immediately approaching the Amazon Princess who immediately walked to meet him.

“Princess Diana” he pretended surprise. “This is…” he shook his head “I’d never expected to see you up close.”

She smiled highlighting the beautiful but hardened features of her face.

“Good evening, Mr. Wayne, I hope I didn’t startle you…much?”

Bruce grinned.

“Tony made that car” he gestured to the bleak, black wonder of a car and Diana’s eyes shone impressed “so it has a system alerting for approaching objects or people to avoid collision. Not that I could hit you…you’d have stopped the car easily.”

She nodded.

“My worries were more for you. Mr. Wayne, can I talk to you?”

“Of course. Do you want to come to the Manor?”

“Some other time. I’d prefer to do it here if that’s fine with you.”

Bruce shook his head.

“Just let me pull the car off the road – the Palisades’ road has not much traffic but you never know.”

Diana answered with a grin and took off towards the trees and Bruce led the car there.

“First of all, I’m delighted to meet you, Princess” Bruce told her while he was carefully assessing her every expression.

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Wayne, and I’d like to tell you how happy I am for your recovery” she replied shaking his offered hand. “I wanted to meet you for a long time” she cocked her eyebrows. “Though I know that you have already a rather unpleasant acquaintance with “Princess Diana”.”

Bruce frowned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You met the impostor who impersonated me in the party at the Avengers’ Tower last year” she said seriously. “And I learnt that she was quite insulting: I found an article about her insulting words. I’m deeply sorry for that.”

Bruce inhaled.

“Oh, you mean that.” He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry; I assure you that I’ve endured much worse insults.”

Diana’s face became grim.

“I know and that makes her behavior more heinous.”

Bruce always felt uncomfortable when someone brought up their sympathy about his past. He appreciated that but also felt uncomfortable as if those people in a strange way had witnessed what Falcone and the rest did to him; it was exactly like seeing again that video broadcasted in the TV of the gym’s cafeteria with everyone watching appalled.

Diana sensed his uneasiness and moved a bit closer.

“Are you feeling alright?” the mortal nodded. “I didn’t want to make you feel bad.”

Bruce smiled.

“I know. It’s that why you wanted to talk to me? If that’s so, then you can rest assured that everything is fine.”

“Not only this.”

Bruce had a bad feeling about this.

Diana was used to speak direct without hesitation yet she knew that Bruce was a tender case and the matter she intended to speak about was more tender.

“Superman is miserable” she said and watched carefully Bruce’s face for reactions.

Bruce frowned letting his face look surprised feeling her blue eyes studying him.

“I’m sorry to hear that but I don’t see what I have to do with that.”

Diana yanked her head.

“I know that you don’t want to admit it and that I don’t have any right to talk to you about such matters but I am his friend and I care for him and I know that you care too.”

Bruce shook his head; he couldn’t let Diana believe that he and Superman had a relationship. Unless Clark had confined in her which Bruce doubted.

“Every person on earth cares about Superman’s well being – well, except than the bad guys. So I do care but I can’t do anything more.”

“I think that your power in this matter is greater than any other’s, Mr. Wayne. I came to speak to you because that woman ruined what you two had using mind control, pheromones and…my name so I feel that it is my responsibility to do something.”

Bruce stilled his eyes on her.

“Princess, you shouldn’t believe everything you read or see on TV or Internet. People see a few things and make up stories just to attract attention or because they like to imagine things. Whatever you read or saw: Superman and I didn’t have anything: he just saved my life as he did with countless other people. Honestly, do you believe that someone like Superman could fall for me?”

She stretched her body and yanked her head: her eyes sparkling in the twilight.

“Definitely” she stressed out the word “actually, I believe that anyone can fall in love with you, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce cringed on that and shook his head.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you but there was nothing.”

“I could use the Lasso of truth…” she glanced at the golden rope hanging rolled at her right thigh.

He grinned; definitely he didn’t want that not that he would be forced to admit what he had with Superman since the Black Butterfly was blocking the Lasso’s effect on him. But Bruce didn’t want her even suspect that he could resist the Lasso because then she might connect him with Batman.

“I had the impression that the Lasso was for much more important matters than the personal affairs of civilians” he commented pointedly cocking his eyes and he saw a slight blush in Diana’s face.

“That’s true: I wouldn’t have used the Lasso on you, Mr. Wayne. But Superman’s happiness is a really important issue and I feel somehow responsible because that woman made everything carrying my name.”

Bruce was happy to hear the honest interest for Clark in Diana’s words. Superman had found a good ally and friend.

“I don’t think that you should feel responsible for anything that woman did: I learnt that you stopped her and her allies so I’m grateful to you like everyone else. As for Superman, have you ever thought that he might be that way because he is in love with someone? With you, for example.”

Diana frowned.

“I don’t think that’s the case.”

Bruce shrugged but before he can say anything he sensed someone descending.

“Princess Diana?”

“Thor.”

Bruce looked at the Asgardian who just landed stashing Mjolnir at his belt.

“I saw the car stopped and I worried” the blond explained.

Diana grinned and Bruce discerned a smart sparkle in her eyes.

“I was the cause of Mr. Wayne’s detour: I wanted to speak with him.”

Thor narrowed his eyes.

“Is everything alright?’’ he asked Bruce.

“Of course” the mortal replied casually.

“I’m happy to see that Mr. Wayne has such a great guardian” Diana remarked.

Bruce shook his head.

“Thor is Tony’s friend and Tony’s friends are very protective of me” he smiled “I’m extremely lucky.”

Diana nodded.

The three of them turned their heads to the awesome red car that approached. Bruce and Thor recognized it immediately.

Tony stepped out of his shiny red sport car and took out his sunglasses. Bruce could discern the slight frown even though Tony’s face had the same cheerful, cool expression and the dusk had almost darkened everything – that’s why Tony had left his car’s lights on.

“Well, boys and girl, what we’ve got here? A party without Tony – party animal – Stark? I feel insulted.”

Bruce walked to him and saw his friend’s smile on seeing him after all this time walking again casually. Tony might have seen him walking many times till now but now it was in a normal environment so it was different.

“Princess was so kind to want to meet me and Thor…”

Tony looked with narrowed eyes at his comrade.

“…is Thor…” he cut Bruce crooking his mouth.

“I was dropping by and I saw Bruce’s car stopped in the fields and I was worried” Thor approached them and Diana did the same.

“I apologize for creating such disturb” she said.

Tony shook his head.

“Please, Princess. Your breathtaking presence is always cherished so if you and Thor, of course, want to join us at Bruce’s Manor it would be a great pleasure.”

Bruce grinned with a glint in his eyes for his friend’s charm.

Diana smiled.

“Mr. Wayne already invited me but I’m afraid that I can’t, I must leave.”

“Pity…” Tony said and his sneaky eyes stayed on the warrior’s breasts that were well hidden under her glimmering armor but their beauty was still obvious.

Bruce cast him a berating glance and Tony looked elsewhere.

“Ancient armors always fascinate me” he said cocking his eyebrows and Diana grinned amused shaking her head and took off nodding to Bruce respectfully.

Thor followed with his eyes her figure for a bit and then smirked at Tony.

“You were never as fascinated with my armor…” he snidely remarked to Tony and Bruce chuckled.

Tony glanced at Thor’s wide chest and averted his gaze appalled.

“You do lack in presentation…” he replied and Thor laughed. “You’ll come with us?”

Thor looked at Bruce.

“Unfortunately, I have some things to do.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“Babysit Loki?”

Thor smiled and took off without commenting. Tony let his eyebrows frown.

“Or he wanted to be alone with you…” he said and Bruce lolled his head at him disapprovingly. “Yup…I know, you’re just friends but I don’t trust the blondie.”

“C’mon, Tony, don’t be unfair to him.”

Tony shrugged and arched his eyebrows innocently.

“I’m not!” he got serious. “Jarvis informed that your car was stopped in the fields and I was worried. What the Princess wanted? It’s very odd she came here: do you think she suspects anything ‘bout you being…you know?”

“No, she just wanted to meet Bruce Wayne.”

Tony cocked his eyebrows.

“You hide things from me?”

The younger man closed his eyes.

“She wanted to apologize for everything Ivy did in her name.”

The billionaire from Malibu nodded: that “everything” he was sure that included…everything. The Amazon was a clever woman and must have heard the rumors about Bruce and Superman so she must have spoken about that part too. However he didn’t want to torture more Bruce making more questions.

 “Time to go home, don’t you think?” Bruce asked grinning.

“I’m curious what you want to tell me.”

 

Bruce knew that and also was ready for his friend’s reaction on hearing his decision to leave Gotham. He intended to let Leslie and Dr. Strange also know so they were there in the grand salon when Bruce announced it taking in everyone’s reactions but especially Alfred’s stoically hidden shock.

On the other hand, Tony wasn’t so stoical; he jumped to his feet with a deep frown over his brow.

“Are you out of your mind?”

Bruce inhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Tony, I told you that I need this.”

Tony came closer.

“Why?”

“I patrolled two nights ago and I faced a couple of thugs” Tony was shaking his head with irritation evident in his eyes while Leslie was staring at Bruce. “Well, I wasn’t as I should.”

Tony nodded.

“Absolutely! You shouldn’t be out there the day…no, the night  you got rid of your chair.”

Bruce lolled his head to the side and looked at him pointedly.

“I was patrolling even when I was in the wheelchair.”

“Yes but with the special armor which I understand that you didn’t use this time.”

Bruce met his friend’s shining eyes.

 “I’m walking now, am I not? I had to test myself. Anyway, I’m not functioning like before the accident: my movements are not natural or smooth as they used to be. I still have to use mind focus and some things slip from my attention.”

Tony closed his eyes exasperated.

“You were in danger?” he asked hoarsely and Leslie knitted her eyebrows.

“No, they were street thugs.”

Tony breathed easier.

“Well, it’s the first time you go out without the special armor: you can’t expect to be immediately like before.”

“Wait” Stephen raised his palm. “You sensed a problem in our system, to the implants or their function; was there any delay to the flow of the orders from the brain to the body?” he looked at Bruce.

“No, the system is perfect; the problem lies within me.”

Tony cleared his throat annoyed.

“Am I allowed to speak now?” he asked Stephen glaring at him and then looked at Bruce. “I repeat: it’s too early. You want to patrol?” he stretched his arm in the air “fine. You can wear the special armor and you won’t have any problem.”

Bruce pressed his lips: he expected Tony’s reaction but he had made his decision.

“I can’t rely on that armor, Tony.”

Tony frowned.

“What do you mean? I can rely perfectly on my armor: why don’t you?”

Bruce shook his head.

“Tony, Batman and Ironman are not the same. What works for you doesn’t work for me… I need to be myself and I must be ready for every possible threat I could face.”

“This is fucking nonsense, Bruce! You can’t just leave Gotham for who knows where! It’s a great risk for your health and you know it but you are not listening.”

Stephen stood from the armchair he was sitting.

“Tony, take it easy.”

Tony pressed his lips annoyed.

“Don’t tell me to take it easy! Bruce is my friend, my brother! I can’t let him commit suicide.”

“He is my patient and I’m concerned too.”

Tony cocked his eyebrows challenging.

“Really? Is that the same? Just stay out of this, alright?!”

“Bruce invited me as well” Stephen set his jaw.

Bruce approached them.

“Stop both of you” he said and his voice and presence was all Batman which made the two men watch him awed; Bruce realized that and eased his demeanor. “Please.”

Tony nodded and ruffled his hair.

“Tony, I know that you care for me and you worry but I have to do this. Try to understand.”

Leslie cleared her throat.

“And where do you intend to go?”

Bruce looked at her.

“To Ubu. He was once my trainer and mentor; he can help me.”

Tony who had crossed his arms on the chest crooked his mouth and inhaled.

“To Tibet, in an isolated temple on the top of the Himalayas with no electricity and heating?”

Leslie narrowed her eyes and Bruce took in the slight crease on Alfred’s brow; the English had stayed silent till now in his position right to the fireplace.

“Tony, you know perfectly well that I’m used to much worse living condition; not to mention that you didn’t visit the place so you don’t know the exact conditions.”

Tony clenched his waist and yanked his head backwards.

“Neither you do but…” he pressed his lips. “Nothing will change your mind, right? You stubborn littl’…”

“I beg your pardon, Master Anthony” Alfred left his corner to approach “and with all due respect to everyone, this is a decision of Master Bruce and only his. Nobody has the right to force anything to him or demanding from him to change his mind for something he needs and wants.”

Bruce grinned to Alfred and bowed slightly his head thankful for his intervention.

Tony shook his head disapprovingly.

“Of course you’d defend him…” he arched his eyebrows.

Dr. Strange was more collected.

“Alfred does have a great point: it is Bruce’s decision.”

Tony inhaled to gulp his anger.

“Like when he decided that you wouldn’t use magic during the operation even to save him?”

Stephen rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly to Tony. He turned to Bruce.

“Bruce, I respect your decision to travel but you should not neglect your monthly tests.”

Tony lolled his head to the side.

“Bruce, I wish you were pregnant instead so your doctors would forbid you to make such a trip.”

“A bit difficult…” Bruce snorted.

“And what about Gotham? Who’s gonna protect your city?” Tony brought his biggest ace.

Bruce licked his lips: he was thinking about that too.

“Thankfully, things are quiet at the moment and Jim controls things. It’s the best time to be absent for a while. And if something comes up I’ll return.”

Leslie walked to them and the men looked at her.

“You’ll get back as soon as you feel anything abnormal or worrisome, okay, young man?”

Bruce grinned.

“I appreciate your concern, Leslie.”

“Yeah, sure…” Tony retorted and cocked his eyebrows when Bruce looked at him. “I’ll go get some fresh air.”

Bruce sighed seeing his friend getting out hitting the front door behind. Stephen patted his back.

“He’ll eventually accept it and be alright; he’ll realize that maybe a distant trip will benefit you. I know from experience.”

“Thanks, Stephen.”

The wizard nodded grinning.

“Bruce, can we talk in private?” Leslie asked.

“Sure.”

They went to the study of the second floor.

“Well?”

Leslie felt a bit awkward but she had learnt to go ahead with what she needed to do or say.

“When Tony brought you to the center after the battle with Darkseid your body had marks of violation” she inhaled. “Of rape.”

Bruce pressed his lips. He turned his back to Leslie.

“He brought me in that awful condition and you looked for such marks?”

Leslie gulped feeling Bruce’s distress on bringing up this matter.

“Tony equipped the center with a new scanner that finds everything in the body without the need of scanning precise parts or organs.”

“Tony knows?” Bruce turned upset.

“No” she reassured him. “He made the scanner but he doesn’t know to read every detail of the reports.”

Bruce nodded relieved and Leslie cupped his face.

“Who did that to you, Bruce?”

He shook his head uncomfortable: he didn’t like it when people asked him for these things especially when these people were his people.

“Can we leave that aside? It’s not important.”

Leslie widened her eyes.

“Of course it is, Bruce. You have suffered so much in your life and you shouldn’t experience that again. It was Bagdana, right?” she asked sympathetically “the marks were more serious than a human would cause. Have you thought that this is the reason you don’t feel like before? Maybe a psychotherapist could help… You can’t neglect that, Bruce.”

He rubbed his forehead.

“I’ll say it again: it is of no importance. I’m used to that; I experience that so many times that it wouldn’t affect me now. And if this happening to me attributes to a higher purpose, then...” he inhaled “it really doesn’t count.”

Leslie caressed his cheek.

“No, honey, nothing deserves your torture.”

Bruce licked his lips.

“I disagree, Leslie. When people’s lives are in imminent danger then everything is acceptable.”

The door suddenly opened and Tony entered. Bruce and Leslie regarded him and he crossed the room hastily to stand in front of the younger man.

“You let Bagdana rape you to save _him_.”

Bruce regarded him with narrowed eyes.

“I thought that these walls were soundproof.”

“Not for me. Why, Bruce? You let that demon rape you to save Superman, that’s why you arrived later in the battle.”

“First, I didn’t let Bagdana! I tried to stop him! I tried to resist! I didn’t want to be captured and I didn’t need that to save Superman and distract them. But it happened. I didn’t make that to save him” he walked to the shinning, oaken desk and kept his back turned.

Leslie came to Tony.

“If he says so then this is the truth, Tony.”

He looked her in the eyes.

“Leslie, can’t you see that Superman is ruining his life?” he turned to Bruce’s back. “And now you’re leaving again because of him; because he won’t let you calm down. He is haunting you; he is stalking you!” he approached his friend.

Bruce turned to him and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t blame him, Tony. I’m leaving because I must, not because of him, not because of anyone else.  I know you are afraid of what might happen to me while away or just you don’t like that we will apart” Tony’s puppy eyes were touched. “But it’s like when you have to leave for business: say that I had some business and I had to leave for a while. I’ll be missing you, veteran, yet I need to leave and who knows? Perhaps when I get back I’ll be more pleasant.”

Tony pouted.

“You’re perfect now” he cocked his eyebrows. “Who’s going to take care of you there?”

“Ubu has treated me many times while Ra’s was training me. He was tending my wounds” he didn’t want to tell him about when Ubu helped save his life after he cut his throat. “When Talia injured me, he gave me medicines that helped me regain my power. He knows what to do.”

Tony wasn’t convinced and exchanged glances with Leslie.

 “Anyway, I travel a lot for business too” the older man said ruffling his hair. “Is that why you waited Sel to leave before announcing your decision? Because you didn’t want to sadden her and she could have dissuaded you?”

Bruce crooked his mouth and cast a sideways look at Leslie who chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have changed my mind” he knitted his eyebrows. “Mr. Stark, I think you’re jealous!” he inhaled. “I’ll have my Cosmos with me so we’ll be able to be in contact and your S.H.I.E.L.D. protects the temple so nothing will go wrong.”

Tony cocked his eyebrows and crooked his mouth.

“With you, littl’ guy? I highly doubt that!”

Bruce smiled and patted his friend’s back.

 

 "Would you like something else, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as he just finished taking the dishes off the granite kitchen island.

Tony, Leslie, Stephen had stayed for dinner along with Pepper who came later but now they were alone in the kitchen; Leslie and Stephen had returned to the city and Tony was with Pepper.

“Yes, Alfred, there is something…”

Alfred raised his eyes and looked him puzzled. Bruce pressed his lips.

“I’m sorry” he said. “Really.”

“I don’t understand, Master Bruce.”

Bruce walked closer.

“I know that my decision to leave makes you distressed and sad…” he inhaled “and you don’t deserve that. I wish things were different and I didn’t give you always worries and pain. You deserve so much better…”

Alfred smiled and his eyes were filled with tenderness.

“You are perfect as you are, Master Bruce; I wouldn’t want you any different. I won’t lie that I’m not a bit sad and worried because you’d be away but I know that this is what you want and for me this is the most important. In your entire life, you were deprived of the right to choose for yourself; to do what you want. So now that you do, I am satisfied and I won’t let anyone including myself and my…concern” he hesitated to say _love_ “to rob you from that freedom again.”

Bruce smiled and his eyes were shining from relief.

Alfred mirrored his smile but then sobered.

“However you must promise me that you will be very careful and take care of yourself. I cannot deny that I am worried that the place is so isolated and you won’t have access to the basic conveniences or care.”

Bruce shook his head.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has the place under protection so it is not so isolated. Also, I’ll have my Cosmos with me which will keep me in contact with all of you. Ubu knows my organism since I was 14: he has helped me many times with injuries and nutrition.”

For Alfred that wasn’t enough because he wouldn’t be there having everything under his sleepless eyes.

“You won’t neglect yourself.”

“No. I’m going there to better myself not get worse” he replied beaming. “I’ll miss you, Alfred.”

The older man frowned.

“That is very gratifying, sir; it also means that you won’t stay long away, I hope.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“You will tell Miss Kyle and the boys? Masters Richard and Jason have grown very fond of you; they do look up to you, sir.”

“I’ll let them know. I’ll meet Richard and Jason tomorrow” he patted Alfred’s upper arm. “You won’t be alone this time, Alfred.”

The manservant nodded though he was thinking that it wouldn’t be the same without Master Bruce. Nothing could compensate for his young Master’s absence.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Thor stood on the tallest of the sharp rocks that formed a shining cluster overlooking the desert in a god forgotten corner of the Middle East; the faint hot breeze made his blond hair wave around his face. He kept his arms folded over his chest and gazed the vast terrain that seemed asleep under the sun rays.

_“I’m sorry I won’t come to Asgard now as I told you but unfortunately this can’t be postponed; but once I’m back it will be one of my priorities.”_

The hot _simoom_   brushed Thor’s face bringing along with sand Bruce’s voice from months ago and a crease appeared over his brow.

“What do you want?” he asked abruptly without changing his position.

Loki emerged out of thin air in front of him hovering. His eyes didn’t have the familiar mischievous shine as he looked at the blond.

“I could ask the same” he answered “but I already know.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow.

“Loki, I have no mood for your usual games.”

The raven haired god nodded.

“Of course. The longer you fail to find him the more you lose your mood.”

Thor growled annoyed and Loki crooked his mouth.

“Eloquence was never your strongest trait, bro. And now even worse. You know, the old guy is worried.”

The blond god rolled his eyes.

“Odin is not an “old guy”!”

Loki snorted.

“Nobody would call him a school boy…”

Thor failed to fight a smile off his face and Loki mirrored that.

“C’mon, big guy: you’ll find him. So many people are looking for him. Your super hero buddies may be fools but still – what the hell! – they are many.”

Thor looked him with narrowed eyes.

“My friends aren’t fools. And “ _You’ll find him”?_  Not _we_? I know you’re searching too.”

Loki shook his head with a sneaky grin and looked his brother lolling his head to the side.

“You know me: I wouldn’t miss a good fuss…”

The blond scoffed.

“I think you care for Bruce as everyone else…with your own way, of course.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at the landscape.

“I can’t deny that, huh? Can I? The boy has a way to get into people” he showed his brother with his palm “here’s a huge example. Brucie did manage to unite our family, after all” he raised his eyebrows “and that’s no small feat. And I see my brother in distress so it’s my brotherly duty to help him.”

Thor smirked.

“ _Brotherly duty_?”

Loki shook his head pouting.

“So much cautiousness! And from my own brother… Ts, ts, ts…” he pouted “well, it’d be nice if you owe me…”

The bulkier god laughed.

“Now you’re talking…However I don’t think that your range of skills can help in this case.”

Loki frowned and shook his index finger warningly.

“Never underestimate the god of mischief” he pursed his lips.

Thor’s gaze was lost again in the monotonous landscape with the repetitive sand dunes that waved under the winds sweeping: small twisters danced in several spots. Loki patted his back.

“I’m sure he is alright. The boy knows how to survive even if we consider him powerless.”

“I’m not losing hope, Loki and I keep trying to help Tony not despair. Bruce is my good friend but for Tony is his brother, a major part of his life.”

Loki studied his brother doubting that Thor’s feelings for Bruce were just friendly.

“Fine” he said in the end exhaling, judging that it wasn’t the moment to tease Thor uttering what he had in mind.

 

 

The Dumpster vibrated from the usual fuss that indicated that Owls and his thugs weren’t there. Laughter, loud chatting, curses and even brawls between the residents. The weather had become milder as the winter slowly was giving its place to spring so the barrels with fire weren’t necessary for warmth but still fights broke up because position around the barrels was considered prestigious.

Of course, the quieter residents didn’t give a damn about the barrels and their “prestigious” positions, and they just walked around like ghosts with flesh and blood or were slumped in the shadowy corners and the old factory’s rusty machines and benches.

Scars supported his back on the wall and yanked his head back inhaling deeply. Lately, his headaches got worse and along some strange nightmares that popped up like shreds of an old painting: a young couple being brutally shot down in a dark alley – he was seeing their bleeding bodies but not their faces; other times, a vulture-like man with a scar through his eye and a tooth earring was beating someone – he couldn’t see who was beaten so cruelly but he could hear the screams, the cries so Scars knew it was a small boy.

The images were so ragged and so fast, like flashes or lightings that he barely realized what was happening. He could have ignored these stupid nightmares if he wasn’t experiencing such strong emotions with every patch of image he saw. His heart was racing and his breath was uneven and fast but the worst was the pain, the hurt that stabbed his guts, the despair, the agony…

When these images flooded his mind like a painful tornado he had the deep certainty that he had already seen what the images didn’t show… Even thinking those images during the day upset and distressed him. Scars didn’t want to think about these nightmares and stubbornly ignored them yet this feeling of dead weight over his chest was equally stubborn and didn’t leave him.

He rubbed his forehead over the dirty locks that covered it. It was nice that Owls and the others weren’t around. Not that Owls gave a shit about him: thankfully, lately, the boss had other things to do than pestering him all the time but when the boss turned his attention to him it was too annoying. As if begging in the streets wasn’t enough… he hated that; his entire existence rebelled every second he spent on the street yet he couldn’t do otherwise.

He inhaled again and felt with his hand the scars over his cheeks and under his thick beard; they were less deep than before and oddly this filled him with an unexplainable dread as if he didn’t want his face to return to its previous condition. As if the many scars that covered his face gave him safety.

Scars detached from his dark corner and began walking. Maybe walking around could help him escape from the thoughts and the feelings.

He watched the people around him quarrelling, drinking, sleeping or just being slumped from heavy alcohol use or hopelessness. He let the thick smell of dust and rust fill his nostrils and dragged his footsteps to the darkest parts of the enormous lower level of the factory to evade some curious stares at him. Most people didn’t care about the others who lived there yet some of them, the sneakiest, observed everything in order to find anything to rat to the boss and better their own situation.

Slowly, like strolling, he reached the other end of the premises, a niche where thankfully no people were around; only garbage and forgotten factory machinery was tossed there.

He sat on a metal rusty tool case covered with dust and webs; he looked indifferently the pile of garbage that had gathered with the years: cans, bottles, papers, debris… He grinned because garbage seemed so familiar and oddly enough even the unpleasant smell gave him a sense of haven, of anticipation for something; something he didn’t know but it was happiness, as if at any moment from behind the garbage someone he loved so much was going to pop up and hug him.

He felt a faint smile stretching his wounded face: some of the images he was seeing filled him with warmth instead of horror and he had the impression that these images had a garbage bin somewhere… For an instance, two fervent beautiful green eyes flashed behind the garbage staring at him and Scars frowned: he blinked once and the eyes evaporated.

Scars rubbed his forehead and shook his head: he couldn’t believe that someone might have cared for him.

Suddenly, his eye was caught by something. He pushed the garbage that covered the thing he noticed. When it was unburied Scars held it in his hands and wiped with his equally dirty hands the dust. It was rectangular and thin, in golden color and its huge screen was cracked.

He knew what it was: he was seeing people in the street use it to make phone calls or watch things or take photos. The certainty that a scum like him had never such a gadget in his possession didn’t stop him from touching it. He almost jumped startled when the thing’s screen radiated light and a cheerful sound came: he must have pressed something without realizing.

However it seemed blocked and Scars really wanted to explore the thing just to find a way to avoid the images from his nightmares that insisted on haunting him. Not to mention that he felt excited to explore this gadget like a child with a new toy or someone who was used to do that.

Despite his urge to be absorbed exploring the gadget he knew that in the Dumpster privacy was something impossible and he didn’t like being watched. Someone might have heard the sound when the thing opened and either would come to snatch it from him or inform Owls. So he stashed the phone under his shabby jacket and walked outside.

He ended up in an alley a block away from the Dumpster. Scars loved the night yet it was still deep rooted the dread of the attack in him – if Owls hadn’t intervened then he’d have been dead. He sat in the far end of the alley and pulled out the phone.

Though it had some kind of lock that wanted to stop him from moving forward it didn’t take him more than two minutes to unlock it and begin discovering its features. The most fascinating was that it had internet access; he scrolled without realizing that his eyes were shining as if he had fever.

One of the websites in the phone’s favorites was a sport’s site which at the moment offered live coverage of an event. Some kind of junior championship in gymnastics – the caption said that. In Gotham.

He was instantly hooked watching the performance of an athlete in the still rings. Scars watched fervently and his heart gave many jolts during the boy’s most dangerous exercises; there were moments that his breath was cut short from fear that the boy would fall and get hurt. But then when the performance ended with the young man landing steadily on his feet and the entire stadium erupting in loud clapping, Scars’ eyes unexplainably watered and a broad grin was spread on his scarred face.

_“Richard Grayson just gave a gold medal performance” the commentator said._

Scars felt goose bumps and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart to watch the highlights from Grayson’s effort.

“Well, well, what we got her’?”

The phone was snatched from his hands and Scars raised his head with dread. He was so absorbed that he didn’t hear the footsteps.

“Didn’t have ya for a sports’ guy, Scars! An’ this?” a snigger. “Gymnastics? Really? Who watches gymnastics?” the sneaky eyes focused on the athlete who was waving to the audience. “’Nless ya’re a faggot…is that why ya’re watching this? To peep boys?”

Scars couldn’t understand how Owls came there. The boss didn’t care about alleys and why would he watch Scars? However he couldn’t ask him because Owls did whatever he wanted. Yet more than this he felt insulted by the man’s comments.

“No, no, boss” he said in a low voice though he’d like to punch the man for hinting what he did. “I…it was showing that and I…”

Owls laughed but then he looked more carefully at the phone and frowned.

“This is my old iphone” he said surprised.

Scars shook his head frowning – that was impossible.

“No…I…I found it in the junk.”

Owls smirked.

“Yeah. I had ditched it ‘cause it was broken down. It was fully charged when I did.”

“No, it wasn’t broken down – I opened it and…”

Owls bent towards him and looked him in the face with his dark gray eyes glimmering.

“Exactly. How did ya open it, Scars? I had taken it to a technician an’ he had said that it had a virus that locked it. He tried to overcome the virus an’ unlock it but he failed. He had said it needed a hacker to fix it an’ that would cost more than buying a new” he arched his eyebrows. “How did ya do it, huh?”

Scars was as surprised as Owls and if his locks didn’t cover his face the boss would have seen his shocked eyes. No, it can’t be. He did some things when he saw that the phone was locked but it was things he didn’t know anything about so he assumed that everyone must know them.

He shook his head in denial.

“No, he must have been wrong – it..it wasn’t difficult to open.”

Owls ground his teeth, let the phone fall down, grabbed Scars’ ragged lapels and yanked him upwards glaring at him.

“He knew his job, Scars an’ it seems ya know the job too…” Scars shook his head in denial. “Better than him” he narrowed his eyes. “Maybe ya’re a fuckin’ hacker.”

“No! I’m not…I can’t be…”

Owls scoffed and clenched more the lapels so much so that Scars thought that the fabric was going to tear.

“Maybe ya’re wanted by the feds an’ there’s a fat price for yar head…huh?” his eyes shone hungry and his teeth flashed in the half darkness of the alley.

Scars’ eyes widened and Owls discerned that through the dirty locks that fell all over Scars’ face.

“Maybe I should hand ya to them an’ get the money.”

Scars shook his head: Owls would do everything for the money.

“No, boss; I’m not a hacker.”

A malignant smirk appeared in Owls’ face.

“How do ya know?” he cocked an eyebrow. “Ya don’t even remember yar name…Now I’m thinkin’ ‘bout, it fits. When I found ya, there was a wound from bullet on yar head: ya still have that wound… Well, the cops chased you, you ran away but they shot ya, huh? Or your partners wanted to get rid of ya but you managed to crawl away…Which one?”

Scars frowned: he wished he could answer that to say that it was neither of the two but there was an annoying void every time he tried to remember his past. And some of his shredded nightmares had sounds of gunshots. It could be true? He was a wanted criminal?

Owls enjoyed causing fear and distress to others. Seeing Scars like this was particularly pleasant since he always had the impression that the man wasn’t afraid of him as much as he should.

“Ya’re a mystery, Scars…” he said calm fixing his eyes to Scars’ hidden behind locks eyes. “But the cops will answer all the questions.”

Scars knew that Owls took pleasure from people’s fear and he hated that; he hated that gleeful shine in the man’s eyes and right now his eyes shone more than ever. However what was more important right now was to persuade him to not hand him to the cops.

“Don’t do that, boss” he said quietly trying to appease him.

Owls nodded.

“You don’t want that, right, Scars? ’cause we know that cops don’t give a shit for details: they throw ya in the joint an’ lose the key.”

The thought of a dark cell made Scars shiver as if he had spent years in one; cold sweat rushed all over his body. He could see small, yellow eyes staring at him in the darkness of a dingy, humid place filled with pain; he began panting.

Owls studied him curious.

“Please, don’t give me to them…” Scars said avoiding Owls’ mean eyes.

Owls laughed.

“What do ya fear, Scars? I don’t think that anyone would want to fuck yar ugly ass…”

Scars knew that but still hearing Owls speaking about that thing made his blood ran cold.

Owls threw him to the pile of garbage that was accumulated near the wall.

“I like it when ya beg, Scars…”

Scars gulped: strangely that was very familiar to him like a deep knowledge gained throughout his life whispered that there were many people who enjoyed listening to him begging. Owls rubbed his chin thoughtful.

“I won’t hand ya to the cops” he knitted his eyebrows “or maybe I will. Or maybe I’ll find a way to use yar skills to my interest…” he shook his index finger warningly. “It’ll depend on ya bein’ a good boy.”

He took the phone from the ground and tossed it to Scars.

“Enjoy!” he laughed and walked out of the alley.

 

Jason stormed thrilled in the locker room of Gotham’s gym. From outside music and cheerful chat was echoing. He was beaming and his eyes scanned the empty room for his friend. At last, the ceremony had ended and he could be with his friend.

He stopped abruptly on his tracks seeing Dick sat in the wooden bench. He was wearing his jeans and brown leather jacket, ready to go. Jason frowned seeing Dick’s medal laid on his knee neglected and his friend staring absent minded at the wall.

The younger boy walked to him and slumped on the bench. Dick looked at him and smiled.

“Hi, Jay.”

“Yar granny, Alfie and mom wait us outside to go to a place and celebrate. Jeff and Breizic will be there too – Alfie took care of everything.”

Dick’s smile was weak and Jason narrowed his eyes sad.

“Ya’re not happy, champ?”

Dick licked his lips.

“I am: this was my dream - winning the gold in Gotham…yet” he inhaled.

Jason nodded understanding.

“Bruce should have been here, Jay” Dick continued finding Jason’s eyes and the younger boy pressed his lips.

“I know, man; he loves ya so much.”

Dick gulped and hardly stopped his eyes from watering.

“Without him I wouldn’t have made it…”

Jason shook his head.

“I was there, I know…”

Dick took the medal and fixed his eyes on it.

“This medal is for him too and I wanted him to be here – I hoped till the last minute that we’d have found him so to catch up with the finals… But…no” he sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

Jason patted him on the back.

“Maybe he was watching from where he is and ya made him happy.”

Dick crooked his mouth.

“Granny was telling me the exact same thing about my dad and then for mom and Brian…” his voice broke and Jason hugged him understanding what Dick was so afraid of.

“No, man, don’t think that way! Bruce is alive; I’m sure. We’ll find him an’ everything will be like before…”

Dick looked at his younger friend and pressed his lips.

“Yeah…probably you’re right. After all, he is a survivor.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“An’ more than that…” he winked. “Ya’ll see…everythin’ will be okay. Now, let’s go, dude! Bruce would want ya to be happy an’ celebrate!” he jumped on his feet and grabbed his friend’s hand. “C’mon: they wait us!”

Dick grasped his medal and stood.

“Jay, don’t say anything to the others about…you know, seeing me like that. Poor Alfred is already heartbroken; I don’t want him to be sadder because of me…”

Jason nodded.

“Bruce wanted us to take care of Alfred an’ we’ll do exactly that! Seein' us carefree, he'll feel a littl' better.”

Dick smilled and nodded.

"If we are sure that Bruce will come back he'll take courage" he added following.

“Maleun is with them” Jason said “she will come along.”

 

Scars crawled to where the phone fell and took it. The athletes’ performances had finished and now the commercial spots just ended the medal ceremony was on though not live. The young athlete – Grayson - stepped on the higher vault; Scars had the impression that the boy was sad despite his victory and that made him sad as well. Some official came and bestowed to him the gold medal.

Scars forgot everything about Owls and what happened as something warm filled his blood; he was smiling and his heart was bloating with pride – even his headache had stopped. He could only imagine how proud the boy’s family was right now…

_“I’d like to thank my fellow Gothamites who have supported me and all the athletes. This medal is for my family, the people that were taken from me… also, for my trainers and the people around me that with their love supported me through everything. But most of all, this medal is for someone who made this possible; without him I wouldn’t be here tonight.”_

The boy named Dick Grayson said to the reporter who had approached him with the microphone; his shinning blue eyes looked touched at the camera and it was as if the boy was looking at the person he was talking about.

Scars pressed his lips feeling for the boy and without realizing his eyes met the boy’s melancholic eyes but then the transmission was rudely cut to show some footage about rugby.

He closed the phone and hid it in the inside pocket of his jacket – funny thing, this pocket was the jacket’s only part that wasn’t filled with holes.

Scars lay down on the awkward softness the junk made and gathered his legs to his chest; he closed his eyes tired as he had no intention or mood to return to the Dumpster. He was feeling so good after seeing that boy that he didn’t want this mood be ruined by anything. And the garbage wasn’t so bad…

He heard the sound of little wings flapping and opened his eyes. A small bat was flying out of the alley. Many bats had their nests in the dark corners of the Dumpster and people were appalled or scared of them. However Scars never feared them or felt appalled; on the contrary, he was drawn to them as if they were old friends and companions.

Scars smiled watching the bat getting lost into the night and closed his eyes again letting sleep come with the certainty that at least tonight there wouldn’t be any nightmares. He knew that Owls would definitely take advantage of his supposed skill to his interest or just use it to torment him but at the moment nothing could spoil the joy that was filling his chest.

 "Well done, Dick" he whispered. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I had a feeling that you must be somewhere near” Bruce said when Thor descended some inches from him blocking the silver whole moon in the sky.

He was sitting on the marble bench at Wayne Manor’s back garden’s tiled patio. Bruce liked to isolate himself there enjoying the white light of the round shaped bulbs among the bushes and the idyllic environment with the flower bushes and the low chirp of the nightingales. Tonight Hero was accompanying him but at the moment the cat was chasing a night butterfly.

Thor smiled and walked towards Bruce.

“I’m glad you still remember that I told you to just think of me and I’ll come. And mostly I’m glad that you were thinking of me.”

Bruce grinned and patted the bench beside him signaling Thor to sit which the god of Thunder did with pleasure.

“It’s beautiful here” the blond said craning his head to gaze at the patio and the manicured back garden.

A lonely owl was heard from afar.

“Yeah” Bruce mumbled “and it’s quiet – I like sitting here and think.”

Thor turned his head to look at him.

“I thought you preferred the cave” he said cocking an eyebrow and Bruce chuckled.

“Even bats spend some time outside the caves – and I’m also a human” he leaned and took on his lap Hero that had returned having heard someone coming. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Thor nodded.

“That’s good to hear” he made to pet Hero and the cat hissed at him, causing the god’s hurt frowning.

Bruce grinned.

“He doesn’t know you” he caressed Hero to calm him “he is our friend, Hero” Bruce said to the animal which was looking at his human with shining eyes. “Try now.”

Thor touched the animal carefully at first and when Hero didn’t reacted he continued.

“He is so soft” he said to Bruce.

“He is” the mortal answered winking to Hero. “I wanted to tell you, Thor” he said turning his eyes to him “that my visit to Asgard has to be cancelled.”

Thor’s hand stayed still on Hero’s fur and the god gulped nodding.

“Alright” he answered.

Bruce knew however that it wasn’t alright.

“I’m honestly sorry and I wanted you to know that; however it is necessary to go somewhere else first: it is something concerning my…” he shook his head “functionality and it is urgent that I resolve that matter; otherwise I’d have first come to Asgard.”

“I hope it is not something serious…a health matter.”

Bruce pursed his lips.

“No, it is about how I function as Batman so you see that if I don’t solve this as soon as possible it can become a health matter.”

“Of course.”

The raven haired man looked at him.

“I’m sorry I won’t come to Asgard now as I told you but unfortunately this can’t be postponed; however once I’m back coming to your homeland will be one of my priorities.”

Thor smiled.

“Then I’ll be wishing for you to solve the matter soon. And I want you to remember again that for whatever you’ll need me I’ll come to you as soon as you think of me.”

Bruce’s eyes were filled with honest appreciation and fondness.

“I know. You’ve been always a good friend to me, Thor, and I want you to know how lucky I consider myself for this.”

The god lolled his head on the side.

“Well, then we feel the same because I consider myself lucky to be your friend too.”

The mortal rubbed his forehead grinning.

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier; Tony gets sometimes so…”

Thor raised his palm and shook his head.

“Don’t be. I know Tony: in his place I’d have done the same thing. You’ve been through a lot – he just wants to protect you.”

Bruce turned his eyes to the red rose bushes, caressing Hero who curled on his lap purring. The perfume of the spring flowers was intoxicating and the light spring breeze really refreshing.

“Yeah, he does. Tony has a heart of gold even if he wants to hide that” he turned to Thor. “Can you look after him while I’ll be gone?”

Thor grinned.

“You don’t have to ask that but he doesn’t need to know because” he shook his head “well, we know Tony: he’ll say that I’m the one who needs to be looked after…”

Bruce chuckled.

“Nice…then the one will look after the other” he got serious. “Loki continues to tease you about me?”

The blond’s eyes widened and he blushed: how could Bruce know? He shook his head.

“I…Loki doesn’t” he tried to deny but Bruce patted his back.

“He teased you in front of me when you took me to his cell to persuade him to help us against Darkseid and he made some hints while I was a prisoner in his dungeons.”

Thor inhaled deeply.

“Don’t remind me of what he did to you…”

“Loki is a big kid: he never wanted to hurt me. I’m sure he cares for you – he showed that in the battle.”

Thor crooked his mouth thinking more of Loki’s teases about Bruce. He nodded.

“I always believed the same thing but I’d be lying if I say that I didn’t lose my faith at some point. Especially, when he makes those stupid teases…”

Bruce pressed his lips: he didn’t like Thor’s sensitivity to this teasing.

“Don’t let him get to you, Thor” he said. “I don’t want you to be tormented.”

Thor grinned: Bruce would never let him being tormented by false hopes.

“You won’t ever let me be tormented, right?” he chuckled.

Bruce lowered his eyes for a second and then looked again at his friend.

“This is what friends are for…”

 

Ms. Todd was waiting with the door open.

“Good morning” Bruce greeted her “how are you, Kate?”

“Fine, Bruce, come in. The boys are still eating their breakfast. They overslept.”

They had scheduled some things to do this morning with Dick and Jason and since Dick had stayed in his friend’s apartment last night, Bruce had one place to go.

Heading to the kitchen following Ms. Todd, Bruce noticed that the family’s new apartment was small but comfy and tidy; a huge improvement over the lousy, humid basement where they lived before Ms. Todd began working at the Haven.

The kitchen was the opposite of the vast one Wayne Manor had yet it was as beautiful and cute. Actually, Bruce had spent almost his entire life in a dingy, cold cage in _Dolcetto_ so he could feel Ms. Todd’s contentment for living there after the difficult life she and her son had. As a matter of fact, if Wayne Manor wasn’t his parents’ house, Bruce wouldn’t have minded to stay in an apartment like this.

The boys were sitting around the small white kitchen island eating pancakes with strawberry jam. Their glasses with milk and orange juice waited patiently for the boys to finish devouring the delicacies.

“Bruce!” yelled Jason with the entire pancake still stuck between his teeth. He was sitting on the side of the table that faced the kitchen’s entrance so he saw the newcomer first.

Bruce chuckled for the boy’s spectacle and Ms. Todd shook her head disapprovingly.

“Hi, Bruce” Dick said turning his entire body towards the entrance. “We haven’t finished breakfast yet. Sorry, we’re late.”

“No problem” Bruce answered smiling and sat at the chair Ms. Todd showed him.

“Do you want some pancakes, Bruce?” Ms. Todd asked.

Jason chuckled.

“Don’t be afraid, man! She might be a lousy cook but her pancakes are delicious!”

Ms. Todd’s eyes bulged and Dick jumped from his chair and smacked his friend’s back of the neck.

“What the fuck?” Jason asked frowned.

“Don’t speak like that to your mother, Jay!” Dick scowled.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and pouted.

“But I said that her pancakes are delicious!”

Dick rolled his eyes.

“You’re hopeless!”

“Dick is right, Jay” Bruce said. “I’m sure Ms. Todd is a good cook” he took a pancake and began eating. “Mmm…they are like Alfred’s!”

Ms. Todd smiled satisfied.

“Thank you, Bruce” she glared at her son.

“But I said the same thing…” Jason protested.

Ms. Todd pressed her lips.

“Finish your breakfast, boys. Some juice or milk, Bruce?”

Bruce was chewing his pancake.

“Thank you, Kate but I had already both juice and milk: Alfred doesn’t let me leave the Manor without a fool breakfast – he thinks I’m still growing.”

“Well, you do deserve some care after everything you’ve been through” Ms. Todd said and both boys nodded having however a nasty shared smile for Batman being treated like a kid. “Good thing Alfred is handling that.”

Bruce grinned.

“Yeah, I’m very lucky.”

When the boys ate their breakfast and they were ready to leave, Ms. Todd brought their jean jackets. She helped Dick wear it but Jason scoffed when she tried to do the same with him.

“C’mon, mom!: he huffed. “I’m 11, not some babe! An’ it’s not even cold outside!”

But Ms. Todd was unyielding so Jason put on the jacket keeping a frowned, annoyed expression as his last resistance.

“Can you just one time do something without fuss?” Ms. Todd commented and lolled her head to Bruce who was smiling. “You’ll need a lot of patience with my son!”

Bruce nodded.

“I think I’ll make it…” he answered and Ms. Todd smiled.

“Don’t tire Bruce” she said to Jason.

The boy rolled his eyes.

“When I was a pain in the ass? I’ll just be myself!”

Ms. Todd ignored her son’s challenging expression and kissed him on the cheek causing Jason’s growl of frustration.

“Not in front of…” he was ready to say Batman but gulped “Bruce!”

Bruce and Dick cast him warning stares and the boy gulped.

“I didna say it” Jason protested as they were descending with the elevator.

“Yeah, but you almost did!” Dick retorted. “You need to be more careful, Jay…”

“Fine!” Jason said frustrated crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing happened” Bruce commented “let’s forget it.”

But Jason retained his pouted lips and didn’t speak during their walk out of the building. Until…

“Wow!” Jason exclaimed seeing the black sleek car Tony made for Bruce; all his annoyance for his own slip got forgotten. “Dat car!” he rushed to the car and caressed its side.

Dick crooked his mouth.

“Aren’t you afraid that your buddies are watching? You’re embarrassing yourself you know…” he teased him “acting like this. And it’s not even the first time you see that car.”

Jason cast him a glare with narrowed eyes.

“Jason Todd never embarrasses ‘imself! Each time I see it my awe multiplies. Ya can get yar car stolen, dude” he said warningly to Bruce who unlocked the car.

“I don’t think so…Tony Stark built that car…” Bruce sat in the driver’s seat and unlocked the other doors.

“And Batman drives it…” Dick whispered to his friend’s ear.

Jason cocked an eyebrow.

“An’ what if police tows it away?”

Bruce chuckled.

“I never park illegally.”

Dick’s face was cracked by a nasty smirk and with a swift motion he opened the passenger’s door and jumped to the seat.

“I get the passenger’s seat!” he exclaimed with a triumphant look to Jason who frowned.

“That’s unfair, ya backstabbin’ lil’…” but then a smirk appeared to his face as he settled in the back seat and closed the door. “I’ll get the front seat in the Tumbler!”

Dick turned his head with a smartass shine in his eyes.

“The Tumbler doesn’t have a back seat for me…” he retorted meaning that Jason would have to sit with him.

Jason crossed his arms above his chest and pouted challengingly.

“Exactly!” he spat. “Ya’ll follow on foot!”

Bruce shook his head clearly amused.

“Your belt, Dick.”

They made one stop to a flower store before continuing to their planned destination.

Bruce stepped on the break halting the car in front of the city’s cemetery. Dick’s mood had changed as they were getting closer and now his eyes were fixed in front of him without looking at anything. Bruce held his hand reassuringly and the boy turned his eyes to him and gave a grin with tight lips.

“Do you want us to leave?”

“No” the boy answered under Jason’s concerned stare. “Let’s go.”

They took the bouquets and walked inside. The sunshine came in stark contrast with the place’s sorrow.

It wasn’t the first time Dick was coming to his family’s graves with Jason but he hadn’t done it with Bruce so he asked Bruce for this visit. It was important for him to visit them with Bruce because he hoped that with this Bruce would understand that Dick had once and for all stopped blaming him for his family’s deaths. He wanted to share that with Bruce now that Dick could appreciate how similar their lives had been.

They laid the flowers under each tombstone and stood there silent. Dick’s eyes caressed every tombstone and stayed at his little brother’s.

“I miss them so much…” he whispered although he struggled to not say it.

Bruce pressed his lips; his heart was beating hard from sorrow because he was sharing what Dick felt.

“Sometimes I still expect to see Brian when I open the door to my room” he inhaled deeply. “And when I don’t see him…it’s like seeing his coffin lowered to the ground all over again…Death sucks!”

“Sorry, mate…” Jason mumbled and Dick smiled to him.

“You two would have been good friends” he said “and he’d have loved Bruce... and Hero.”

The boy’s fervent eyes looked at Bruce’s touched eyes filled with hope that Bruce would forget Dick’s blames about his family’s death. Bruce could understand the boy’s desperation and pressed his lips.

“I wish I had met your family, Dick” he replied and felt Dick’s hand slipping into his; he held tight the boy’s hand.

“I’m sure mom and dad are happy that you’re my guardian…”

Bruce’s eyes were connected with Dick’s however he noticed that Jason’s breath was fast and his eyes a bit watered.

“Jason, are you alright?” he asked.

Jason turned to them and shook his head: other times he’d have denied everything and play the cool but now he didn’t want to pretend because with these two he knew he could share everything.

“It’s that I remembered…”

“What?” Dick inquired.

“My mom…”

Bruce frowned.

“She wasn’t always like she is now after Bruce hired her – she wasn’t like ya saw her today” he chuckled. “She always loved an’ cared ‘bout me but…she was drinkin’ a lot an’ doin’ drugs – an’ then she didna care…she was ill” he shook his head. “No, no, actually she didna recognize even herself when drunk an’ I was tryin’ to take care of her ‘cause I knew she loved me an’ I loved her – an’ she was so tortured…” he stopped trying to catch his breath.

Dick patted his back.

“One night I came back late, after midnight – I found her on the floor in her own vomit stinkin’ booze an’ drugs; she looked dead an’ I…I was panicked. I fell on my knees an’ hugged her; I was callin’ her but she wouldna answer; her breath was so faint that I thought she wasn’t breathin’…”

Bruce could discern the boy’s panic even now.

“I cried ‘cause I didn’t wanna lose her; I didna wanna live without her; my heart felt like burnin’ an’ I couldna breath either…It was unfair…she had suffered so much; she shouldn’t die, she should live an’ see a better life. It pained so much to feel her cold body…I was numb; tremblin’… My mom…I don’t know how but my brain took a spin an’ I called the ambulance.”

He turned his eyes to his friends.

“I stayed slumped in a plastic chair in the hospital’s corridor for hours huggin’ my knees, shakin’ from terror an’ sadness. It was the first time I felt like a weak, defenseless 6 – year- old… When she woke up an’ I visited her…an’ I saw her lookin’ at me…we stayed hugged for ten minutes but my heart still trembled…” he chuckled “it’s still tremblin’ even now an’ that’s stupid…”

Bruce leaned and hugged the two boys and they tightened their embrace on him.

A touched grin graced Clark’s face as he was watching from a distance hidden behind the wall of a construction area, thankful to his X-ray vision that permitted him to be a witness to this beautiful scene. After Lucius’ visit the need to see Bruce again burned him even if he wasn’t going to pester him.

And now he realized that it was worthwhile. His Star was so beautiful being filled with affection for the two boys… Clark knew how much Bruce deserved to have Dick’s love.

His heart filled with warmth and stayed there watching unable to move till he saw Bruce looking at the wall he was behind. Bruce didn’t have X-Ray vision but Clark was sure that he could sense his presence. Their connection was still intact – and that both relieved and pained him.

He slowly retreated in order to take off, realizing that unfortunately he was intruding.

The three of them were silent as they left the cemetery and entered the car. Bruce turned his head to look at the boys.

“Do you want to go to the bowling center?” he asked carefully because he wanted to elevate the boys’ spirits but on the other hand he didn’t know how they would react.

Dick and Jason exchanged stares.

“Will ya play with us?” Jason asked with a mischievous shine in his eyes side looking at Dick.

Bruce smiled.

“But I don’t know to play.”

Dick nodded.

“We count on that” he replied and the two boys laughed.

Bruce chuckled.

“Okay” he said shaking his head and started the engine.

The game’s result was known before the game began since Bruce didn’t know anything about bowling. Yet the boys failed to make their win as big as they hoped since Bruce was an easy learner.

“You two are vicious” Bruce said teasingly eating his cheeseburger after the game. “You could be more merciful to a newbie.”

Jason cocked an eyebrow.

“Are ya kiddin’, man? Ya ruined our fun! We wanted to humiliate ya” Bruce raised an eyebrow and pouted. “Ya lied that ya didna know bowlin’.”

Bruce shrugged.

“But I don’t know…”

Dick shipped from his juice.

“He is a quick learner – what we expected?” he replied sighing.

“And why such animosity?” Bruce asked Jason almost hurt. “ _Humiliate me_?”

The boy leaned to him.

“It’d be so much fun to have a great win over B-guy…”

Bruce shook his head smirking and took another bite from his cheeseburger.

The bowling center’s cafeteria was swarmed with people: fathers and mothers having taken there their kids for playing and enjoying a quick lunch. Bruce was grateful there wasn’t any TV because the awful feeling was still strong from when Elliot’s video played publicly in the gym’s TV.

“With you two as trainers I’m sure I’d have learnt a lot in record time” he said wiping out that memory.

Dick frowned.

“Why _I’d have learnt_? We can continue the lessons unless you don’t want to play with us.”

Bruce shook his head.

“Not at all. But I have to leave Gotham.”

Both boys’ faces became shocked and then crestfallen.

“Why, dude?” Jason asked frowned. “We’re good like this.”

Dick cast a reprimanding glance to his friend.

“Jay, we have no right to make questions: it’s his right.”

Bruce could discern that Dick was as sad as Jason.

“You can ask anything, Jason, you too, Dick. It is something I have to do in order to correct some things with myself.”

Jason looked questioningly at Dick.

“It is dangerous?” Dick uttered what both boys were thinking.

Bruce shook his head grinning.

“I hope not.”

“What about Gotham?” Jason asked.

“Things are quiet right now and police can handle them. If anything happens I’ll come back.”

Jason crooked his mouth unsatisfied and Dick pressed his lips.

“And Hero?” Dick asked.

The adult smiled.

“I’m sure he’ll be alright with you two keeping him company while I’ll be gone. And the same goes for Alfred. Once again I count on you.”

Both boys grinned but it was obvious how unhappy they were.

Bruce stretched both his arms on the table and held the boy’s hands looking at them.

“You do know my phone number: I’ll have it with me so whenever you want to talk to me, you’re welcome to do it. I’ll be happy learning your news frequently.”

Jason and Dick seemed a bit comforted though there was a shadow in Dick’s eyes.

“What is it, Dick?” Bruce asked.

The boy took a deep breath and shook his head.

“It’s not important…”

Bruce smiled.

“Let me judge that, huh?”

“Next week is the tryouts for the junior championship…In this tournament I’ll try to make it to the finals which will be held here, in Gotham. And I was thinking…”

Jason’s eyes met with Bruce’s; he didn’t need Dick to say it.

“I’ll be there, Dick. Actually, I didn’t intend to leave before your tryouts: I wouldn’t lose the chance to applause you” he smiled to the boy and Dick’s face eased to a grin which shared with Jason.

 

Boulevard Montparnasse was filled with people walking hastily to their destinations. It was a beautiful sunshine morning and it gave a whole different dimension to the capital of France after yesterday’s heavy rain. The little pods in the street and the pavement gave shines everywhere playing with the sunrays.

Le Dome didn’t have many clients at the moment which was perfect. Only a couple of its tables were occupied by morning customers who were reading their newspaper drinking a hot coffee.

One particular client occupied a corner table in the pavement outside the café and a woman was absorbed in her painting; she looked at him from time to time and the man beamed every time.

“Don’t change your expression!” the woman said pissed.

“I can’t – I’m not used to be a model. And whenever I see you looking at me like this I can’t fight it.”

“Ugh!” the woman growled and brought her hands in her waist. “I want to finish the painting so to send the picture to Bruce, Steve!”

He laughed.

“You can send him the paintings you did at Notre Dame or Louvre. Or the photos we took.”

“It’s not the same. Now stop being a bad boy: it is miscasting.”

Steve pouted.

“But I thought you loved it when I act like a bad boy.”

She looked at her painting.

“Nah…I prefer it when you’re the good boy and I the bad girl…It’s more interesting and... entertaining.”

Steve chuckled.

“You see? How can I retain my sober expression?”

Selina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Fine! We’ll go with the smile…”

Steve lolled his head on the side.

“It suits my good boy reputation after all.”

Selina looked at him crooking her mouth.

“Smartass…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_“Your paintings get better and better” Bruce said smiling from the Cosmos screen. He was studying the photos of her drawings she had sent him._

Selina and Steve were in their hotel room after their day in the Paris’ sights; the sun had already set and the thousands artificial lights began sparkling outside sending their shines inside the hotel room’s bedroom.

She was sprawled in a crème and gold Louis armchair part of the living room set that was attached to the vast bedroom.

“They’d be better if my model was more disciplined” she replied.

Steve leaned over the phone.

“She can discipline me, right Bruce?” he pecked Selina’s neck that was naked since her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. “And I’ll need much work!”

Bruce chuckled.

_“I guess so…”_

Selina cocked her eyebrows.

“So I have to teach you too?” she mock sighed, “Maybe I should just change model instead?”

Steve pouted.

“Really? You’d prefer another model?”

Selina winked to Bruce and kissed Steve in the lips.

“Of course not.”

“That’s a huge relief!” Steve chuckled and turned his eyes to the screen “Bruce, I have to leave you now; shower: a model has to be always in perfect shape especially since we are for the opera tonight. It was nice to talk to you.”

_“Okay, Steve: have a great night.”_

When Selina was alone in the room Bruce felt that was time to say her about his departure from Gotham. She frowned.

“If you wanted to travel you could have come with us.”

Bruce grinned.

_“No, Sel, this trip is for you two only. I wouldn’t like to be there spoiling it.”_

 Selina inhaled.

“It’s not just a trip you want… Is something else, right?”

_“I’ll go to Ubu” he answered and Selina blinked._

“Then something is going on…”

_“Nothing serious. I just need to improve myself after the time I spent in the chair and Ubu can help me.”_

“And…I assume that this would help you escape from Superman too?” she cocked an eyebrow.

Bruce shook his head: Selina knew him so much.

_“I didn’t decide that thinking of him but thinking of me.”_

Selina shook her head not entirely persuaded.

“But you won’t have the necessities there, Bruce. And how about the tests you need to run every month?”

_“The place is not completely isolated from the rest of the world – I’d be able to do whatever it is necessary.”_

Selina looked sceptical and Bruce squinted.

_“Don’t tell me you don’t trust Ubu, too?”_

Selina scoffed.

“Tony’s reaction wasn’t nice, huh?”

Bruce chuckled.

_“You guessed right. But you know Ubu: he trained you in order to be able to defend yourself from Falcone’s and Ra’s’ thugs and help me. He saved you once and he helped us escape Talia.”_

Selina arched her eyebrows.

“He did but he also lied about who he was and never reacted when Ra’s abused you for years.”

He nodded.

_“All of us have made things that we regret.”_

Selina sighed.

“You promise me that you won’t neglect yourself?”

_“Of course. After all, Ubu knows how to take care of me if it’s needed. He did that a lot when Ra’s was training me.”_

“You won’t forget to call me?”

_“Every day.”_

Selina took a deep breath.

“And you won’t hesitate to tell me when you need anything.”

_“I won’t. And you will promise me that knowing about my trip won’t ruin your vacations?”_

Selina lolled her head to the side as Steve’s discordant singing was heard from the bathroom.

“I don’t have another option, do I?” she said eyeing towards the bathroom.

_“No, I think you don’t.”_

 

Gotham’s gym was swarmed with people cheering for the athletes who were performing in different corners of the stadium.

However the attention of a group of people in the front row’s right end was fixed on one spot; the breaths of everyone were held except from the composed elderly man who was watching with controlled concern.

Bruce tightened his hold on Ms. Turner; the woman had spontaneously hugged him as soon as Dick landed steady on his feet finishing his difficult program of exercises.

Alfred smiled on the scene and kept clapping along with the other people who were watching Dick’s performance.

When Ms. Turner raised her head, her eyes were watered.

“I’m sorry, Bruce” she said but the youth smiled. “I hope I didn’t step on your feet…”

“Not at all, Ms. Turner – you must be so proud of Dick and rightly so. He is great!”

“Like his father…” she commented.

Jason jumped eager from his seat.

“Let’s go see him! This was his final organ.”

Alfred cast him a strict but affectionate look.

“Master Jason, maybe we should wait a while for him to catch his breath and change his clothes.”

Ms. Todd looked at her son.

“Alfred is right, Jay, don’t be hasty.”

But when ten minutes passed and Dick didn’t come, Bruce with Jason and Ms. Turner went to the locker rooms.

Jeff, Dick’s trainer, was standing next to the wooden bench where Dick was sitting and a man whom Bruce knew as the gym’s doctor was bandaging the boy’s hand. Ms. Turner sat next to her boy and hugged him.

“What happened?” Bruce asked both Jeff and the doctor.

“He seems to have injured his hand” the doctor said serious “we have to make some tests to see how serious it is.”

Bruce frowned.

“You can go to the Stark rehabilitation center: they have the latest equipment.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne. We do appreciate that” Jeff replied and the doctor grinned.

Jason sat on the other side of Dick whose expression was morose.

“Don’t be afraid, man! It’ll be nothing. Ya’ll see!”

Bruce rubbed Dick’s back and the boy looked at him searching for hope.

“Jason is right, Dick” he smiled. “We are here.”

 

Oliver Queen was fixing his silk gray tie as he was descending the stairs to the vast foyer of the hotel he was residing. The glimmering luxurious foyer was swarmed with people coming and leaving and he could see from the glass walls the nightly Gotham’s traffic. He was planning to dine at his suite but something changed his plans and Ollie was very happy.

“I hope I’m not bothering you, coming without a notice” the man who was waiting for him in the foyer’s vast corner sofa said as he stood.

Oliver shook Bruce’s offered hand with a smile on his face appreciating his visitor’s perfectly tailored dark blue suit that highlighted the younger man’s beautiful body. Of course he was hasty to turn his gaze elsewhere before Bruce got annoyed.

“Are you kidding? I was ready to spend my night eating alone in my room. You just made my night. Would you join me for dinner?”

Bruce still remembered that dinner in the roof garden with this very man – actually, Bagdana hiding in this man’s body. He felt again the awkward emotions when he woke up in the man’s suite after the demon enchanted him to sleep. Although he hesitated, Bruce smiled.

“Of course.”

As if Oliver had guessed Bruce’s thoughts about Bagdana’s deeds when the demon was using Oliver’s body as disguise, he chose a table not very isolated but still offering privacy and of course in the restaurant inside the building not at the roof garden. The demon might have been gone but his memories had stayed and became Oliver's memories too.

“You could have come to the Manor, you know. You’re always welcome” Bruce said sipping the excellent red wine the waiter had served them before leaving to see to their order.

Oliver smiled.

“It’s very kind of you but tonight is my last night in Gotham and I was quite busy with the preparation. It’s time to return to Star City: many things to do…although I’d have liked to stay more here. I have so many things to learn from you.”

Bruce shook his head.

“I’m not a teacher, Oliver.”

The older man nodded smirking.

“Wrong choice of words. _I have so many things to DISCUSS with you._ Our discussions are valuable to me.”

Bruce bowed slightly his head.

“I’m glad to hear that. But our discussions would have to stop even if you had stayed.”

Oliver frowned.

“Why?”

“I’m leaving Gotham for a while.”

“Oh.”

“I wanted to tell you that you can contact me through my phone whenever you need me something.”

Queen nodded.

“That’s very considering, thank you. I feel flattered that you informed me about your departure” he grinned.

Bruce cocked his eyebrows.

“Why not? I wanted you to know that I’ll be there for you whenever you need something although I believe that you can make it perfectly yourself. You have the potential to do great things.”

Oliver grinned.

“That’s very encouraging coming from you. I hope you won’t be away for long so we can meet again soon.”

“Time will tell” Bruce answered pressing his lips and sipping from the crystal flute.

Queen leaned to him.

“Do you want me to keep an eye on Gotham?” he asked realizing instantly that if Bruce wanted that he’d have asked from Tony Stark.

Bruce shook his head.

“No. The presence of another protector in the city would cause suspicions about his absence and this is the last thing I want. Things are quiet; if there is need I’ll get back.”

 

The Manor’s door opened as the afternoon sun cast its rays over the blooming garden. Alfred made an inviting gesture and let Jason and Dick enter first. The door had hardly being closed when Bruce came to welcome them.

“Now that Master Bruce is with you allow me to go to prepare some dinner” Alfred smiled and retreated to the kitchen.

Bruce licked his lips having noticed the bandage on Dick’s hand.

“Work now…” he said and gestured inviting. “We have things to do.”

Dick and Jason exchanged looks.

“Bruce, I’ll help ya with everything – but Dick is…”

Bruce grinned and waved that off.

“Don’t worry…”

Hero ran to them and rubbed to the boys’ legs till Jason took him in his lap.

Bruce led them to the upper floor, they walked the corridor and suddenly he stopped in front of a part of the wall between an old painting and a marble end table. Jason and Dick looked intrigued and their bafflement became amazement when a rectangular part the size of a small door withdrew revealing a narrow corridor.

Bruce looked the boys.

“Shall we?” he said. “Stay with me.”

The boys’ excitement was such that they couldn’t utter a word so they just nodded. Only Hero didn’t seem touched; on the contrary, he looked almost bored as if he was crossing this path every day. Bruce brushed the wall and the tunnel like narrow space was illuminated.

They walked a couple of feet more and they found the railing of the lift. Bruce opened the door and the boys hoped in. As the lift descended fast the boys were goggling around and exchanging eager looks having already realized where Bruce was taking them.

Bruce could almost hear their elevated heartbeats and he couldn’t stop smiling at their widened shining eyes that watched hungrily.

When the lift stopped Bruce hardly had opened the door when the boys rushed outside unable to contain their excitement for what was before their eyes.

“The fuckin’ Batcave!” Jason exclaimed awed and Hero hoped from his arms eager to resume his perpetual hunting of bats.

Bruce leaned into the computer bench and watched the two boys exploring his lair exclaiming awed every time they noticed something or being completely silent from awe.

“Man, the Tumbler!” Jason said and followed Dick who was already heading there.

“And a real waterfall!”

“Wow! Rocks, computers, real bats hanging upside down an’…fuck! The suit!” Jason rushed in the case where the empty suit stood scowling.

When the boys realized that they had left Bruce alone too much, they returned to the bench.

“Thanks, man” Jason said and raised his palm for a slap.

“Don’t mention it” Bruce answered slapping his hand to Jason’s.

“No, it’s very important that you trust us” Dick added.

“You two deserve that. How’s your hand?”

Dick lowered his head gulping and Bruce put his finger under the boy’s chin to make him look at him.

“Well?”

“It’s serious” he said “but you must know it already” Dick said “from the rehabilitation center. I’m gonna lose the finals.”

Bruce shook his head and inhaled.

“Injuries are in the schedule, Dick. You’ll heal and come back stronger than before. You will learn from this. Don’t be sorry, you’re too young.”

Dick pressed his lips.

“You’re right – you stayed in a chair for a year: it’s stupid for me to moan for this but it’s…you see, I wanted to participate in this tournament, in Gotham. Dad had won his first medal here…I wanted to be like him…but…” his voice was cracked.

Bruce closed his eyes and in a second he took his decision.

“Sit” he showed Dick the chair.

Jason frowned and Dick glanced at him not understanding.

Bruce unfolded the bandage under the puzzled eyes of the two boys and began rubbing the injured wrist. It seemed like a common massage yet Dick hadn’t seen again these movements; he wasn’t feeling any pain like when the physiotherapist was treating him and instead gradually he was realizing that his hand was reacting like before the injury. He looked at Bruce ready to say something but he kept his mouth shut seeing Bruce’s hard concentration.

“Try to move it” Bruce said when he finished. “Easy…” it was the first time Bruce tried that.

Dick moved his hand first carefully and then normally.

“How?” he asked awed; after his injury he wasn’t able to move his hand at all.

“Ya’re a wizard?” Jason glanced at Bruce.

“No, I’m not” Bruce replied casually though he remembered in a flash that his ancestor was a priest-healer; he still didn’t believe that he had inherited that skill even though Clark insisted that Bruce had healed him. “Ra’s Al Ghul was healing my injuries like this.”

“Ra’s what?” Jason asked.

“He was a doctor?” Dick added.

Bruce slumped in the other chair.

“He was my mentor, my trainer. He met me when I was 14 years old and without a hope. He healed my arm: the night they killed my parents, Falcone’s thugs shot me too. I was injured in my arm” he huffed. “They took me to a doctor because Falcone wanted me alive; the doctor pulled out the bullets but Falcone ordered him to not fix the bones. The broken bones mended in the wrong way and my arm was disfigured and completely dead” he chuckled bitterly “except than the constant, awful pain I had to live with…”

Both boys were looking at him with sad eyes; even Hero had returned and sat on his butt watching his human.

“Ra’s approached me in Falcone’s store and he fixed my arm: he broke again the bones and fixed them in a way that my dead arm regained almost entirely its functionality. After that, he persuaded Falcone to give me to him for sculpting my body but secretly he trained and taught me everything I know about martial arts.”

Dick looked him in the eyes understanding.

“Is he the one you told me that fooled you? That took advantage of you?”

Bruce nodded taking in the three pairs of eyes that watched him absorbed.

“I trusted him; I believed in his words; I thought that he will free me from Falcone and he used me in every possible way but the worst was that he planned to make me his executioner; his tool for slaughtering innocent people. At the end, he had no problem to admit it and laugh with my stupidity: he had no intention to set me free after Falcone’s fall: as a matter of fact, he didn’t plan to simply destroy Falcone but annihilate Gotham and kill her citizens. I tried to escape because even though he was brainwashing me in believing him I still could tell right from wrong. He stopped me; he punished me and threatened to kill my loved ones if I dared defy him again.”

Dick’s eyes were widened.

“Then how did you manage to defeat him and Falcone?”

Bruce smiled.

“This is where Batman comes to the fore…But this is another story.”

Dick realized that Bruce didn’t want to continue.

 “Where is he now? This Ra’s – somethin’…” Jason whispered.

Bruce blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He is dead. When Falcone was arrested and his empire turned to ruins, Ra’s tried to kill me for betraying him. We fought and in the struggle I killed him.”

The two boys stayed silent for a few seconds.

“Are you going to tell us the whole story some day?” Dick asked.

Jason bit his lips excited.

“Yeah, man…”

Bruce pressed his lips.

“Maybe…when I come back. Now” he inhaled “I’ll treat your hand the next days and then Leslie will have it X-rayed again to be sure.”

Dick cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t think it’s needed – it feels like new” Bruce cast him a strict glance and Dick nodded. “Okay.”

They turned to the elevator that had just stopped. Alfred came out.

“Tea is served, gentlemen.”

The boys ran to the lift with Hero and Alfred waited for his young master.

“Without wanting to brag, I’ve got the feeling that I just saved you, Master Bruce.”

Bruce grinned.

“Your feeling is right, Alfred.”

 

The distinct, characteristic sound of footsteps on linoleum echoed throughout the wide corridor. The morning light was illuminating and warming the space breaking somewhat the gloominess of the strict building.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry I'm not updating with a new chapter - believe me, I wish I could. I'm updating because I feel that I owe an explanation to all of you who graced me with your love. 

I wanted to finish that story - I really wanted it but the last month my life is turned upside down in the worse possible way. Something very personal and very tragic has happened and I just can't sit and write our beloved story. Maybe some time in the future I'll find the strength and courage to work again on this story that gave me so much happinness mostly because I met all of you.

Once again, I'm sorry I disappoint you and thank you for your love and the moments of joy you gifted me with your comments. 

I wish you the best.


End file.
